Treason
by Anawey
Summary: It's back! Now edited with longer chapters. See, I told you guys I wouldn't let you all down. I know you folks like this, so here it is! Summary is inside, by the way, for any new-comers. Rating uped for a later scene.
1. Lazy Days

Treason

Zuko and Katara are happy with their lives. Asamiya, their eldest child, is Zuko's pride and joy. Iroh, their son, named for his great-uncle, is an amazing sword fighter, and Kana, the youngest of the three, is Katara's baby. But something's wrong. One night, Zuko mysteriously takes ill, and none of the cures seem to work. Could it just be a coincidence that, at the same time, Toph, who would know if someone had poisoned the Fire Lord, is gone? And what about the rebellions springing up in the small towns of the Fire Nation? Is a new threat on the rise for the gAang and their children? More importantly, who's behind it? Rated for near-death and desperate fighting.

Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar. Just Kyoshi, Asamiya, Roh (little Iroh), Kana, and Shia, and Koda (Suki and Sokka's son, Hakoda).

Lazy Days  
XxX

Asamiya sighed as she trailed her fingers in the water of the turtle-duck pond. She smiled up at the clouds above her as she lay on her back, one hand on her chest, her long black hair down for the first time in a long time. She turned her eyes to her cousin, Kyoshi, sitting in the tree above her. The eldest child of her uncle Sokka and aunt Toph stopped reading, to grin back at her cousin. The two princesses grined.

"Hey Kyoshi," Asamiya muttered, pulling her hand from the water, shaking it and placing it behind her head, "What d'ya think it was like here in the War? Do you think the trees were here? I mean, other than the ones Dad planted for each of us?" It was true. Zuko had planted one dogwood tree for each of his children and his neices and nephews. Shia, too, who technically wasn't related to Asamiya and her family, had a tree. Each tree was in a certain place. Asamiya's was a ways away from the palace, up on a large hill near the outer wall. There stood her white dogwood tree. White ones were rare in the Fire Nation, but Zuko had wanted the tree to be like his daughter; different, standing out from the rest, to him, a beautiful treasure, no matter what the rest of the Fire Nation thought.

Kyoshi shrugged. "No idea, Asamiya," the other fifteen-year-old replied. "You're the one who loves history, cousin. And I bet Uncle Zuko would know." Asamiya nodded, closing her golden eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, he knows _a lot _about the War," Asamiya agreed, smiling again. "I wonder how Roh and Shia are doing?" the fifteen-year-old princess of the Fire Nation wondered, turning toward the sound of metal clashing against metal. She couldn't see anything because she was next to the water, low below the slight hill that led down to the pond, but Kyoshi could see them easy from her perch, so she looked up from her cousin, turning her gaze toward the sounds of her cousins sparring, squinting to see them on the sparring field, that was scorched from the many training sessions between Asamiya and Zuko, when they sparred, or he taught her new moves.

"They're good," the young princess of Kyoshi Island replied to her cousin in the grass.

"Bet you can't beat _this, _Airbender!" Roh challenged, smirking as he jumped into the air, bringing his sword down at Shia. The Avatar's daughter raised her sword, swinging sideways, and letting Roh's blade slide away. She slid behind him, her sword at his neck.

"I win," she grinned, her grey eyes shining. She lowered her sword, and the son of the Fire Lord turned to face her, a slight scowl on his face.

"Only cause I let you win!" he retorted, sticking out his tongue at his opponent. Shia returned the gesture, grinning as she did so.

On the sidelines, Iroh, for whom Roh was named, watched the exchange with a fond smile. He had the wonderful, nagging feeling that those two would end up together. He'd have to talk to Zuko and Asamiya. They'd help him get those two together eventually.

"I wonder what Asamiya's doing?" Roh muttered, looking toward the turtle-duck pond where his sister, and cousin Kyoshi were.

Asamiya smiled, closing her eyes again, enjoying the warm day. This was her kind of day. Asamiya loved the winter. It was just cool enough that the warmth of the days were gentled down by a light breeze. Said breeze blew over the palace gardens, pulling her hair across her dark skin. It tickled, but it had been the first time in over a year that she'd had her hair down during the day, so she was more than willing to deal with it.

"Sure is a beautiful day, isn't it, Kyoshi?" Asamiya muttered lazily, not opening her eyes, the small, blissful smile never leaving her face. She didn't see her cousin flash a bright grin back down at her.

"I take it this is what the weekends are like around here?" the Kyoshi Warrior teen asked, one eyebrow raised, the smile still on her face. Asamiya let out a contented moan, sighing in relaxation, stretching slightly in the cool green grass.

"Much as I want to make Dad proud," she replied, eyes still gently shut, "having a break from lessons is _sooooooo _good." The firebender princess slowly opened her eyes, her hands folded behind her head, her expression calm and serene, and smiled.

A sudden, loud burst of giggling split the peaceful silence of the gardens, and both teens looked to see who was coming, Kyoshi switching into a crouched position on her branch for a better view, Asamiya pushing herself up onto her hands, still half laying down.

After a moment, the small figures of Hakoda and Kana, the two youngest children of the family, came running into view, giggling, and chasing each other around. Asamiya smiled warmly as she watched her five-year-old sister and cousin chasing each other around the gardens; running over the bridges of ponds, and streams, across the fields, between the flowerbeds, and under willows and dogwood trees. This was the Fire Princess's home. Everything was peaceful and bright, and happy. Her father was Fire Lord, and she was next in line for the throne. And she was determined to lead just as well as her father did. The Fire Nation was at peace, and everyone was happy with her father. Oh, Asamiya knew that there were _some _who didn't like her father, mainly because his wife and heir had Water Tribe blood. But there wasn't enough that they could hurt them. The royal family and their relations were completely safe.

"So, what sort of weird, alternate of tag do you think they're playing today?" Kyoshi asked, nodding toward her little brother and the youngest princess of the Fire Nation.

Asamiya grinned, laying back down, folding her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes. Agni above but she _loved _it when her cousins came to visit. Appa and Roku got along so well. Though Roku was nearly as big as Appa, the four-year-old dragon always had to play with the bison, growling cutely, and rolling around, showing Appa his stomach in submission, then bounding up and jumping all around the bison. And her aunt Toph always had some great story to tell her nieces and nephews. Usually perverted, but almost always funny. If only because of the Fire Lord's reaction. If the story were told just right, Zuko would nearly choke on his tea, sputtering and coughing, looking more like a flustered teenager whose friends had discovered his secret crush than the forty-three-year-old Fire Lord he was. The last time Toph and Aang had come to the palace, and Toph had told one of her stories, however, Zuko hadn't been just drinking his tea. The Fire Lord had nearly choked on the possum-chicken he'd just taken a bite of. It had taken all of Katara's waterbending to help him get that bite of chicken down, and, for the rest of the trip, Toph had not told one off-color joke or story. Not even any funny embarrassing stories of the past the adults had all shared. If Zuko was in any way involved in the story as more than a side character, Toph refrained from mentioning it.

Looking back on the whole event, Asamiya honestly had to say, now that she knew her father was alright, it had been kind of funny. And she felt really sorry for the young assistant to Healer Quang, who'd been fussing over Zuko for days, before the Fire Lord finally snapped. Asamiya had never seen anyone move as fast as that poor guy. She wasn't certain what her father had done, but Zhang had always been a nervous person, and, being still in school, and training, Asamiya knew from experience it didn't take much to scare the poor guy. She'd injured her ankle once, in a complicated firebending move, and when Zuko had brought Asamiya to Zhang, as Quang was out, the assistant had been so nervous, almost afraid to touch the crying ten-year-old, for fear he'd do more damage, and anger the Fire Lord. But Zuko just wanted to get his beloved little girl healed, so they could go to her tree as he'd promised her on the way into the infirmary. Fortunately, though, Zhang, an excelent healer, if a little jumpy, was still with them, assisting Healer Quang more and more the older Quang got.

Asamiya was brought out of her fond memories by Kyoshi's voice.

"Hey! Look alive down there, eh? Your dad's coming!"

The Fire Nation princess's golden eyes widened in excitement, and she sat up again, this time pushing herself to her feet, going to the top of the hill, in the direction Kyoshi had pointed to see her father coming toward her.

"Dad!" she called, smiling and waving. Zuko looked up, and smiled, seeing his eldest child running down the slight slope toward him. Holding his arms out wide, he wrapped them around his girl as Asamiya jumped into his arms. They let go, and Asamiya smiled up at her father, her eyes twinkling. Zuko cupped her face in his hand.

"I'd wondered where you'd gone to, my angel." Asamiya glowed under the affectionate words of her father, the slightest trace of a blush, brought on by the sentimentality of the moment, slipping onto her tan face. Then Kyoshi appeared at the top of the hill, smiling.

"Hey, Uncle Zuko!' Zuko smiled at his niece as she came up to them. The Fire Lord's eyes fell onto the book in Kyoshi's hand. It was the Blue Spirit legend, 'The Spirit and The Lady', one of Zuko's favorites, and now, apparently, one of Kyoshi's.

"So that's where 'The Spirit and The Lady' went," Zuko mused, smiling knowingly. The story was great and hard to ignore. "It's a good one, Kyoshi. I hope you enjoy it."

Kyoshi shrugged. "I'm almost done," she replied, smiling up at her uncle. "It's great. Though, I have to wonder, what happens, _after _happy ever after."

Asamiya groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You read too much into things, Kyoshi," Asamiya laughed. "Happy ever after is what it is!"

Kyoshi shook her head, sighing.

"I read too much into things, and _you, _dear cousin," she taunted in a sisterly way, smiling teasingly, "live in a fantasy world."

Asamiya squawked indignantly. Kyoshi bolted and the Fire Nation's crown princess chased after her, not caring in the least about grass stains, or that her hair was down, when traditionally, royalty and nobles wore their hair up almost all the time.

Zuko smiled, chuckling as he shook his head. Asamiya may have been fifteen, but she was still a child. Innocent, and guarded by those who loved her, she always had faith in people. The Fire Lord watched as his eldest child chased her cousin around the gardens, like the child she still was, and that smile grew fonder, as the scene changed in Zuko's mind; instead of Kyoshi and Asamiya running around, it was Asamiya and Zuko, the princess daughter he loved barely three years old, finally over a bad cold, chasing after him, laughing and lunging, trying to catch her father as they raced around the gardens.

"At least you don't shelter her too much."

Zuko smiled at the voice of his wife, his precious waterbender.

"There's no need," he smiled, kissing her softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around his Fire Lady. "We're at peace, my Katara. No one can hurt my little girl. Or any of my children."

Katara sighed, and rested her head against his chest, her arms around his neck, Zuko's around her waist. Reaching up, Katara pulled one arm from around his neck, and played with the single thin lock of grey amidst the black strands of the Fire Lord's hair. Zuko pressed her head back against his chest, resting his chin on her brown hair, both arms returning to her waist, holding her close, all the love he'd ever felt for her coursing through him as he held his beloved waterbender.

"We're getting older, aren't we?" he said softly, smiling faintly. He felt Katara nod against his chest, and his smile grew. "But I'll always be here with you, my beloved Katara, my life. I love you."

Katara lifted her head, and stared into Zuko's golden eyes, her blue ones sparkling and a small, bright smile on her face.

"I love you too, Zuko," she whispered, resting her head back against his chest. Zuko guided them to a bench, and they sat watching the children in the gardens. Kana and Hakoda, like Asamiya and Kyoshi, who'd just flopped into the grass to watch the clouds, were chasing each other round and round the gardens, Zuko's uncle Iroh, as old as he was getting, was watching his namesake - called 'Roh' to keep away confusion - and Shia's sparring, making sure nothing happened to either of the ten-year-olds, fighting with metal swords on palace grounds for the first time.

"They're good," Katara commented, her eyes on their only son. Zuko smiled, and pulled her close against him on the stone bench, nodding.

"Especially ours," he agreed.

'He's had a wonderful teacher," Katara smiled, gazing up at her husband, nothing but love and pride in her ice-blue eyes that were as warm as fire. Zuko blushed slightly under her praise, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sokka taught him some, too," he muttered.

"Not as much as you did," Katara reminded him, turning her husband's face to hers, kissing him gently. Zuko smiled. He _loved _Katara's kisses. Soft and gentle, carrying all the love they'd ever felt for each other, all the fear and desperation they'd ever felt at a given moment, and she was always so sincere. "So," Katara started up again, "how was the meeting?"

Zuko groaned, rolling his eyes, a frown crossing his face.

"Biased," he grumbled, clearly not pleased with the ministers. "They don't want Asamiya taking the throne, because 'she's a _lady_, and what can a _lady _give to our nation?'. They basically want me to give the crown to Roh, but I couldn't do that to Asamiya. She's my angel."

"And did you tell them that?" Katara raised an eyebrow, looking meaningfully at her husband.

"Of course," the Fire Lord replied. "I almost fired one of them." His voice took on a sheepish tone, and he offered a feeble shrug, and an embarrassed smile. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Did they at least drop the issue?" she pressed, looking hopefully at her husband. It wasn't the fact that a different one of her children would get the crown that bothered her, but the fact that, all her life, Asamiya had been trained for it, and her siblings hadn't had as much training. It would be unfair to everyone to switch heirs. While Roh and Kana were raised as royals, they didn't know the first thing about ruling. To be honest, though, there were times Katara really believed that all the training in the world couldn't totally prepare Asamiya for the throne, either.

"That, and everything else they'd been holding," Zuko mumbled, head lowering. He looked at her through his eyelashes, smiling and slightly shamefaced. Katara just laughed.

"It doesn't really matter," she told him. "Now that it's all resolved."

Zuko nodded. "You're right as usual, my love," he smiled, cupping her face in his hand before leaning in to kiss her again.

Asamiya smiled from where she lay with Kyoshi. She watched her father kiss her mother, hold her close for a while, then lead her to a bench where they sat, talking, and just holding each other.

"Cheerful, ain't it?"

Asamiya and Kyoshi turned to see Lee, Jee's nephew, standing beside them.

"Hey, Lee," Asamiya greeted, smiling her warm, friendly smile.

"When did you get here?" Kyoshi asked, looking up from the ground at Lee. Lee shrugged.

"I just got through training," Lee explained. He was training daily, trying to live up to his uncle's position, and join the Royal Guard that watched out for the Fire Lord and his family.

Asamiya watched the blush creep over Kyoshi's face as Lee dropped down beside her. She'd have to talk to her father and great uncle about those two. They were teenagers, and if some outside force didn't get things moving for the two of them, it might be too late. Lee and Kyoshi were just too good friends to realize what was so comically obvious to everyone else.

The princess of the Fire Nation sighed. This was the world she was born to. Her parents loved each other, and their children, Kyoshi and Lee were destined to find one day, that they loved each other, too, and Shia and Roh? Well, they _were _only ten, but it was oh so obvious they felt something toward each other, whether they understood it, or not. Everything seemed so perfect. The crystaline sky dotted with fluffy white clouds, the soft, gentle breeze that spoke of a contented world, the great green of the grass, and the colors of the flowers. Her life was everything she could ask for, and she was happy with it. More than happy with it. The fifteen-year-old firebender princess was completly content, and there was nothing she felt she was missing, at all.

XxX  
And that's the redone chapter one. Review please!


	2. Strange

Here's the redone second chapter.

Strange  
XxX

Later that day found Asamiya sitting in her room, just reading the 'Tail of Two Lovers' as she relaxed on her bed. She'd had that room for as long as she could remember. She felt most at home there, among all the reds and golds. She loved the way the light filtered through the windows, catching on her collection of bottles, casting rainbows of light around the large room. It had been her father's, when he was young, and now it was hers. And the servants could down-play her little random knickknacks she'd buy whenever she went to a town with her family, usually for festivals and celebrations, she _liked _them. And they could stick their objections about how informal she was with her father. She was his daughter and he was her father first. All positions aside, Asamiya loved her father, and anyone who didn't like that, well, she didn't need them around at all. Especially Rin, the head servant. She was always voicing her displeasure with the fact that one; Zuko's heir was part water tribe and a female, two; she was always informal with the Fire Lord, at most calling him 'Father' to save face at dinners and state affairs, though even that was rare. Zuko never minded, but Rin and the servants always had to mention it. There was even a time when the Fire Lord had sent one poor servant girl skittering out of the throne room, because when Zuko was meeting a noble, Asamiya, maybe five, at the time, had run in, shouting, "Daddy, Daddy! Wanna play?". That poor girl had never been the same since, and had not said a word about Asamiya's informal attitude, mostly because she was still afraid for her life.

Shaking her head, Asamiya pulled herself back from her mind, and continued reading. She was getting to the good part, the part where Oma and Shu fought side-by-side in a heated battle, in a valient attempt to save each other. They both survived that fight, but, of course, Asamiya knew how it would end. She'd read the book at least three times, it was that good to her. She loved the idea that even though Shu died, Oma stayed loyal to him, and a city was built by her and the villagers for the two lovers. The princess absolutely adored the idea of true, total, unconditional love. It always made her feel better if she were in a bad mood and her father was bussy. Oh, she could go to her mother, or Uncle Iroh, or anyone, really, but Zuko understood her best, so she'd go to him. _Stop distracting yourself, _she thought, mentally smacking herself on the back of the head. _You decided to read, so read. _Sighing, a small smile on her lips, she turned her attention back to the pages of her story.

A gentle knock on the door brought the princess out of her book and back to the moment at hand, and she wondered who wanted to see her.

"Asamiya?" It was her great-uncle, Iroh. Smiling, Asamiya jumped up and went to open the door.

"Hi, Uncle!" she chirped, smiling brightly. Whether he was her great-uncle, her father's best general or what ever else, Iroh was 'Uncle' to the princess and her siblings. She frowned when she noticed he was hiding one hand behind his back. "What's behind your back?" the teen asked innocently, looking up curiously at her uncle. Iroh smiled slyly.

"Well," he started, still grinning, his old eyes sparkling, "I know your birthday is in a couple months, and I was in town today."

"Yes? Does this go anywhere?" Asamiya asked. "Some funny incident, maybe?" The princess's eyes shone hopefully up at her uncle, and Iroh almost wished that _was _what he was here for, if only so he didn't have to tell her otherwise. But she'd love the real reason for his visit even more once she realized what he'd got her.

"Actually," the old general continued, "It's not what happened, but what I bought." He pulled his hand around, and in it was a long, thin box, the characters on the lid reading; Sun Warrior Forms. Asamiya's eyes went completely round, and she jumped on Iroh, flinging her arms around his neck, almost squealing in her excitement.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" the princess squeaked, her golden eyes shining as she opened the case and examined the scroll. She grinned in excitement as she unrolled the old, faded parchment.

"I've never seen these moves before," she mused, looking at the complicated forms before turning bright, elated, grateful eyes up to her uncle again. "Thank you _so much _Uncle! I love these. I bet Dad'll want to practice with me," she added, an eager, plotting grin on her face. She loved spending time with the Fire Lord, and anything that she could do that would make him proud of her, she attempted. And while she didn't always get it right the first time, Zuko still smiled proudly at his child, heartened that she at least had the will to try, and keep trying again and again.

Iroh watched Asamiya trot off, the scrolls held tight in one hand, to find her father, and shook his head, a slight chuckle parting his fond smile.

"Such love and kindness," he mused. He'd met many teenagers, and none, with the possible exception of Zuko, had ever been as devoted to their father as young Asamiya.

The princess of the Fire Nation ran, fast as her long legs would carry her, to find her dad, that effervescent, eager smile always on her face, and her scrolls clutched tightly in her hands.

Asamiya found her father sitting in his study, head bowed, hands on his head as though he had a headache. The princess bit her lip; she _hated _it when her father wasn't feeling his usual best. He was always a bit testy when something was wrong, and she just didn't want him to be upset.

"Dad?" she called softly, stepping into the room, her smile replaced by a look of budding concern.

Zuko's head shot up at the voice of his oldest child, and he smiled, standing and crossing the room to her, hugging her close.

"What brings you here, my dear?" he asked, pulling back and smiling fondly at her. The smile returned almost at once to Asamiya's tan face, and her eyes lit up with excitement again.

"Uncle Iroh gave me these old Sun Warrior scrolls today!" she explained, holding up the scrolls for her father to inspect.

The Fire Lord took them gingerly, mindful of their apparent age, and scanned the pages, amazed at the complexity and seeming power of the firebending forms on the paper. He'd never seen moves as complicated as the ones on the page. The motions almost mirrored flickering flames. Like tendrils of fire, leaping from the main blaze.

"So," Asamiya continued, bringing Zuko out of the memories sparked by the scroll, " you want to come practice these with me?"

The Fire Lord sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he muttered distractedly, frowning at something on his desk. "Maybe tomorrow. Today, I have work to do. Do you think you could go down to the message room and see if anything came in from Rafu, please?"

Asamiya nodded, smiling, though Zuko noticed with sadness that now, her bright grin didn't reach her eyes. She was disappointed, and probably wouldn't be too willing to practice alone. She was like that; always wanting to share, and never show up anyone.

"Sure, Dad," the princess replied, still smiling as she turned to leave.

Out in the hall, though, Asamiya's shoulders slumped slightly. She'd been so looking forward to spending more time with her father today... But something wasn't right. He'd looked so upset about _something _when she'd first come into the room. And the almost distracted tone of his voice when he'd asked her to go down to the message room to see if there was anything there for her father.

_I wonder what's got him so worried, _Asamiya thought to herself as she made her way down through the halls of the palace, out the doors, past the garden and the soldier's barracks - Lee waved when he saw her - and on toward the falcon-hawk station where messages came to the palace from everywhere and anywhere.

She smiled at Onji as the captain of one of the divisions in the Royal Guard walked out of the station, a letter in hand. Onji didn't return the smile. If anything, her grey eyes were filled with worry, and her voice was urgent.

"Princess," she began, her urgent voice quick and serious, "It's a message from the town of Rafu, about -" the guard paused, lowering her voice "- the rebellion."

Asamiya's eyes went wide.

"R-rebellion?" she whispered, feeling the entire security of her world falling down around her. She'd been to Rafu not long ago, and everything had seemed fine. And Rafu was close - she could see the town from the hill with her tree out by the garden wall. If something went wrong, and this apparent rebellion got to the capitol, what would happen to her family?

"Yes, Princess," Onji replied, her face taking on an emploring look. "This message is for the Fire Lord. We are all very lucky it was delivered. The falcon-hawk sent to your father was badly hurt when it was found. I fear it may have been attacked. The Fire Lord _must _know that there is a possibility of someone tampering with palace and military correspondence. I trust you will tell him, Princess?"

"Of course," Asamiya promised, her hands shaking slightly as she took the note from Onji.

"Let no one see it," the captain instructed. "If you read it, _make sure no one _is around you when you do. And go straight to the Fire Lord, Princess."

Asamiya nodded, turned, and, with the letter clenched tightly in a shaking fist, she left to bring it to her father, all the while wondering just what was going on. She passed the barracks again, and every unfamiliar face became a traitor in disguise, every flower she passed in the garden became the poisonous fire lily, ready to kill.

_What is wrong with me? _the princess wondered, shaking her head to make the world return to normal. _Since when am I so paranoid? Even Uncle Sokka's not _this _bad._

Sighing, and rolling her eyes at her own foolishness, Asamiya looked around herself once, then unfolded the message. The hand writing was hurriedly scrawled, the characters barely legible.

_They are revolting. I am not sure at the moment who their leader is. It may well be the upstart, Yin, but we cannot be certain. If the rebellion moves any closer to the capitol, I would suggest removing the Fire Lady and the rest of the Royal Family, both immediate, and extended. Also, there may be interference with correspondence. This is the second falcon-hawk we have sent to you..._

"'The first was... k-killed, found_...dead_, not f-far from Rafu_._'"

Zuko and Asamiya looked at each other over the note the princess had just read aloud. Zuko rubbed at his temples, feeling the start of what would probably be one painful headache.

"Dad," Asamiya whispered, touching his shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

The Fire Lord looked up at his daughter, a wry smile crossing his face, and, for the first time, realized just how young and innocent and trusting she was. She was just a child, a youth in her prime, her hair completely black, save for the occasional strand of deepest brown. Her skin was smooth and dark, her golden eyes staring straight out, a sort of power in them that Zuko had lost somewhere in the forty-three years since his birth. But his daughter, she still held that strength, and it came through in the spark of life that burned so fiercely in those eyes of hers that could flash like a storm one moment, and practically sing kindness the next. He couldn't let life as pure as that be destroyed. He had to protect his little girl.

"Yes, my angel," he replied, his voice soft as he nodded in reassurance. "Just tired."

He smiled wryly again, and Asamiya was reminded of her father's age. It wasn't that he was _old, _but much about him had changed physically since she'd grown from little child to teenager. His once completely smoth skin now held the slightest traces of age in the form of small, light lines beneath his eyes and at the edges of his mouth. There was also the faintest crease in his forehead these days, and a single lock of dark silver shone among the strands of soft, midnight hair. The Fire Lord was definately getting older, and realizing this only made Asamiya that much more painfully aware that there would come a day, some day, when he would leave her, and she'd be on her own. _Not for many years, _she told herself, praying she would not be proven wrong.

"So, what do we do?" Asamiya asked, her eyes filled with questions, as she looked to her father for answers. "How do we stop this?"

Zuko burried his face in his hands.

"I don't know," he groaned. "But I can promise, my Asamiya, I won't let anything happen to you, your mother, or your siblings. I swear on my honor, nothing will hurt any of you. You're all safe with me. And don't you _ever _forget that." He stood from his chair, and stepped around the desk, pulling his daughter into his arms, holding her close, much the same as he'd done with Katara only hours ago, but this was a father's hold on his daughter, the exact same, but different in so many ways. "I love you, Asamiya," he reminded her softly, keeping her in his arms, holding tight to his child.

"I love you too, Dad," the princess whispered. "But promise me; if something _does _go wrong, and it comes to fighting, let me stay and fight with you. Please, Dad."

Zuko froze. No way was he going to let anyone he cared about put themselves in danger, just because he had to.

"You know I can't make that promise, Asamiya," he whispered, holding her tighter. He _wouldn't _promise to let her endanger herself. He wouldn't let her come to harm. He would find away to protect his family, no matter what.

"Dad," Asamiya whispered, her quiet voice filled with a pleading tone.

"No," Zuko cut it, his own voice firm. "I _won't _let you risk your life like that." His whole demeanor changed, suddenly, and he looked so much older, and so tired. "It's late, Asamiya. Go to bed. You need to be rested for your lessons tomorrow." _You need to sleep, and be ready to fight incase I can't get you out in time. I can't lose you. _

Asamiya sighed defeatedly, and bowed her head in ascent.

"Good night, Dad," she said softly, smiling a dull, lifeless smile. Zuko felt terrible that he was the reason for his little girl's sullen attitude. He'd had to practically shoot her down twice in one night, saying no, when normally, he would have loved to figure out crazy old firebending moves, or would have promised her anything. Anything but allowing her to put her life on the line for his. He was grown, most of his life behind him. She was young, with _everything _to look forward to.

"Good night, my dear," Zuko muttered. "I promise, we'll work with your scrolls after your lessons tommorow. Come and see me, and we'll go practice, I swear to you." This time, when the princess smiled, the Fire Lord smiled to, because his daughter's eyes were lit with her smile, though it looked a bit tired.

"Okay, Dad," she muttered. "Thanks." She turned, scrolls in hand, and left for her own room.

Suddenly, she froze, and turned around, a look on her face that Zuko had never seen there before. It was the same look he'd seen on Katara's face when they'd learned that Azula was completely missing. Not just dead, and someplace they hadn't looked, but _gone. _The look on Asamiya's face was filled with fear and worry, caused by a valid reason.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she muttered, trying to smile. Zuko could still see the fear in her eyes, even if she were trying to hide it with a slightly sheepish smile and a calm voice. "Onji," she faltered, and that look spread from her eyes again, and Zuko began to understand just what was wrong, "said that, the falcon-hawk that made it here, was _attacked _by something."

Zuko's blood ran cold. Could it possibly be that the death of the first falcon-hawk and now the attack on the second were related? And on purpose? Were things around him moving that fast?

"She thinks it might have been intentional interference," Asamiya went on. "In any case, though, whoever tried to stop the second bird, knows we know. I'm not too sure if that's all that bad, or if it's just coincidence, I don't know." The princess shrugged, looking up at her father with that same reasonable fear shining in her eyes.

Zuko groaned, and Asamiya could have sworn she heard him curse under his breath. He dropped his face into his hands, shaking his head.

"Go to your room, Asamiya." His voice reached her ears, muffled and strange. "I don't want you leaving palace grounds or the barracks alone until everything is straightened out. Understand?" Zuko looked up at Asamiya, and the firebender princess felt her breath hitch; the look in her father's eyes was pleading, and the fact that he was that worried about her scared Asamiya, but she would not question. If her father would feel better knowing she was in her room, then she'd go.

"See you in the morning, Dad," she whispered, nodding. She smiled at him, knowingly, then flashed a brighter, more innocent grin, and left the study.

In the hall, Asamiya's smile dropped instantly, and a frown took it's place. As night settled in outside, the princess made her way to her room, her thoughts dark and brooding, wondering just what was going on, and the sound of the chirpping cricket-ants was distant, and barely audible. And as she slipped into her nightgown, and wriggled down under the crimson blankets, she was determined to find out what was going on. Something was amis in her world, and she was _going _to find out what this strange disturbance was.

XxX  
So that's the chapter. Review, please!


	3. Back to the Start

And now chapter three! Oh, in the disclaimer, I forgot to mention Lady Ming, Asamiya's history teacher, Fahng, who owns a weapons shop in the capitol, and his family, Liren, Me-ling, and Kan.

Back to the Start  
XxX

Asamiya tried to pay attention to her lessons that day, really, she did. But she couldn't stop thinking about what she'd heard yesterday. She had absolutely no way of knowing just what was happening in Rafu - no way of knowing how big the rebellion was? Was it just some little group of teenagers who had no idea what they were doing? Or was it a group of trained soldiers and nobles, who knew _exactly _what they were doing; intent on destroying the Fire Lord who'd practically kicked them out of their jobs? What was the extent of the danger that Zuko would double the guard around his family - oh yes, Asamiya had noticed the extra guards this morning - and forbid her from going anywhere off palace grounds without a guard or an adult family member?

For a good three-quarters of her lessons - which lasted until two hours before dinner - Asamiya sat, her eyes glazed over, gazing out the window, barely hearing her teacher's words. She was worried. And not just about the situation with the rebellions, but about her father. He'd seemed so stressed out last night, and surely only _one _rebellion wouldn't have had such an effect on him? But, then again, there was the thing he had about failing, so, in a way, it did make sense. And after all, there had been twenty years of relative peace. Why, all of a sudden, were people not content? Shouldn't something like this have happened in the first few years of the Fire Lord's rule? Zuko was a good leader, so why had it taken twenty years for people to decide they didn't like being at peace with the other nations? Asamiya just didn't get it at all.

"...Princess Asamiya," Lady Ming's - Asamiya's history teacher - voice rang shrilly, cutting into the princess's thoughts and pulling her out of them. "Are you paying attention?"

Asamiya nodded absently. "Yes, Lady Ming," the princess muttered, her mind barely there.

"Then perhaps," Ming continued, her high voice icy, "you can tell me the _real _reason your great-great grandfather, the Honorable Fire Lord Sozin, started the Century's War?"

Asamiya rolled her eyes, wishing the question was any but that one. She'd read the secret history, had heard the story from bother her father, and uncle Aang, but still, Lady Ming refused to accept her answer. Oh well. Asamiya knew the truth, and that was what she would continue to tell her teacher, whether the old woman liked it, or not.

"Fire Lord Sozin," she began - she refused to acknowledge her relation to any of her ancestors _after _Sozin (she barely accepted him as her great-great grandfather - there's always a more honorable way to share peace and prosperity with other nations besides war), "started the war so the other nations could share in the peace that the Fire Nation was going through; so the other countries could become more advanced, more _civilized. _There might have been a power thing involved, but that was not Sozin's main aim. However, it _became_ the aim of the rest of my _family." _Asamiya forced the word out through gritted teeth. She _really _disliked her dead family. Only her grandmother on her father's side was someone she wished she could have met. But Ursa hadn't been seen by anyone since she'd disappeared years ago. Ozai was the dead relative she despised most. It was because of him that her father - a kind, loving, gentle, _wonderful _person - had the clearly painful scar; because of _him _that the current Fire Lord never really liked meeting new people. Ozai had clearly done a great deal of damage to his son, but somehow, despite it all, Zuko was a great father to his children, and that was enough for Asamiya. Somewhere, someone had shown him wrong from right.

Lady Ming sighed, annoyed by Asamiya's answer. "At least you mentioned Fire's superiority," the old woman grumbled. Asamiya loved history, and learning, but not from Ming. There were times when the princess seriously doubted her teacher's loyalty to her father.

_I fail to see how fire is superior when a strong gust of wind or a splash of water could easily put it out. _She wanted _so badly _to tell Lady Ming that; to snarl at her, growling out that if anything, _water _was superior, and air, as well. Fire may be a potentially destructive element, but there were greater forces than flame and lightning. But Asamiya kept silent. It was better than raging at her teacher. And there would be her father to deal with if she did. He wouldn't _really _punish her, but he'd be disappointed in her loss of control over her wild emotions. So she closed her eyes, breathed in deep, and reopened her eyes, calmer now, and smiled wryly.

"What else are we to learn about today, Lady Ming?" Asamiya asked with a forced politeness she did not feel - it was hard to respect the brash, cold woman who, at every turn, tried to convince the young princess that fire was superior, and that a princess should never consort with common soldiers, or worse; _peasants. _Asamiya genuinely liked some of those '_peasants'. _Especially Fahng and his family. They were far friendlier than most of the nobles and advisers, and servants who felt the heir should be a boy at the least, and have _no _water tribe - _inferior, _they meant - blood. But that was _not _how things were going to be. Zuko had made that clear, and Asamiya was determined to keep up with his firmness on the matter.

Ming rolled her eyes. "I think what you have learned today Princess, covers all that you would need to know for tomorrow's tests. You may go."

Asamiya grinned, and had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from screaming; '_FINALLY!!'_ and racing out the door. As it was, she barely managed a respectful bow, before striding out the door as quickly as she could.

-

-

Sliding into the warm bath had never felt _so good. _The water churned slightly from small jets in the sides of the sunken tub, and Asamiya sighed blissfully, completely in her element. She may have been a firebender, and so, attached, in a way, to heat and dryness, but by nature, she loved the soothing dampness of warm _water _across her bare skin.

Smiling and thinking that the day had just become as close to perfect as it could get, the princess splashed some water over her tan shoulder, before dropping completely beneath the surface, soaking her hair, her face, and _loving _every second. She came back up, still in a good mood, and poured hair oil over her dripping black hair, rubbing it in until the foam made her hair look white, then dipped her head back, running her fingers through the strands to get all the perfumed oil out.

She cleaned her body next, standing to rub the soap into parts of her form that had been underwater, then sank back in to let the water pull the soap and any dirt away from her tanned skin.

Asamiya lay there for a while, just thinking, lost inside her mind. She thought about her life; her fifteen years that seemed so long at sometimes, and yet so short at others. Hers had been decidedly a charmed life. Unlike her father, the princess had both parents loving her. And her siblings - if a bit mischievous from time to time - were innocent, anything but conniving little demons, as her aunt Azula was. The best thing, though, was that she shared with her father a strong relationship. Every time he trained her in her firebending, he was gentle. And even when she screwed up, he smiled and told her he was proud of what she _could _do, and that he was certain one day she'd figure out what she couldn't yet. She knew, and firmly believed that, somewhere along the rough, twisted, difficult path of her father's life, someone had done something right by him for Zuko to be such a great father. Then there was her mother. While Asamiya wasn't _especially _close to her mother, she loved her, dearly. The Fire Lady was always the one with a level head, always reminding her children where they came from, that just because times changed, they didn't have to. The love of their parents was, Asamiya supposed, what kept her and her siblings steady and strong. There was peace in the palace, as well as in the world, because two people had realized long ago, that they loved each other enough to say 'screw the rules' and get married, have children, and live their lives together. That was what had kept the peace in her home; love. _Long may it stay this way, _she thought to herself. She was content with the way her life was now, and she could only hope she would be just as good of a parent to her children as her parents were to her and her siblings.

A gentle, tentative knock on the door to the baths pulled Asamiya from her thoughts.

"Miss," the voice of Me-ling, the daughter of the weapons shop owner in the city, and one of the palace's servants, reached through the thick wood of the door, and turned Asamiya's head. "It is almost time for your dinner, my lady. Wouldn't want you to miss it, as I'm sure the Fire Lord would worry if you were not there."

"Thank you, Me-ling," Asamiya called through the door to the twelve-year-old girl. How many times had she asked the young Me-ling to just call her 'Asamiya'? Shaking her head, the princess of the Fire Nation stood, and left the water of the tub. She used the towels Me-ling had brought for her before to dry off, then, pulling on a simple robe, turned and left the baths.

Deceptively delicate-looking bare feet padded softly against the heated marble floors of the palace as Asamiya made her way back to her room to change for dinner. She hadn't seen her family since breakfast, having been in lessons all day. The only thing she really enjoyed about her lessons was her firebending training. The Fire Lord was a gentle, patient teacher, kind, correcting her forms calmly; the way any loving father would. Maybe, though, they could wait til the next day to look over Asamiya's scrolls. She felt clean, and fresh, and really she didn't like the smoky smell firebending left on her clothes and skin...

In her room, Asamiya finished drying her slightly damp hair, and went to her closet for something nice, for a change. Sometimes she liked to be different, and not always in her armor; it got boring after too long in the same styled outfit. So the princess closed her eyes, and reached in deep. Her fingers clutched around a soft sleve, and she pulled out the dress. It was her special dress; red and golden, with tiny blue stitches here and there in elegant designs that showed up only in the right light. Asamiya grinned. _Perfect. _Then her eyes fell on the softer, fabric version of her metal boots, and she slid those on. They didn't come as far up her leg, so they were easier to get into and way more comfortable.

Once the dress was on, and tied just right, she pulled her hair into the style of the royals and nobles of her homeland, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up the simple yet elegant circlet her father had given her on her thirteenth birthday, pulled out the gold-stone necklace so it shone over her chest, the flecks of gold within the red sparkling, and turned to leave, playing the princess for the first time since her fifteenth birthday three months ago.

Smiling, and letting out a long, contented sigh, Asamiya wandered off along the halls toward dinner. Always, whenever guests were present, the cooks at the palace made special foods; delicacies from the other nations that were really rare in the Fire Nation, but amazing, in Asamiya's opinion. To Kyoshi and her cousins, however, who were used to the food as daily fare, there was nothing all that special about it.

The young princess turned a corner to see a green-clad figure with brown hair wandering along the hallway to the dinning room. Asamiya quickened her pace at once.

"Hey, Kyoshi!" she called, waving as she jogged over. "What's up?" Asamiya asked, smiling brightly as she pulled up alongside her cousin.

"Nothing of importance, Cousin Asamiya, Princess of the Fire Nation," Kyoshi joked, bowing teasingly. Asamiya knew the cause for all this; The dress. It _looked _like a princess's dress. But Asamiya didn't mind. If anything, she like joking around with her family.

"I assure you," she smiled, playing along, "there is no need for such formalities, Honorable Kyoshi, cousin and Princess of Kyoshi Island." The Fire Nation princess bowed, followed by Kyoshi's bow. The two went on for a moment, bowing to each other playfully until they accidentally went down at the same time, knocking their heads together, with equal and resounding yelps of pain and shock. Laughter rang suddenly behind them; high and clear.

"Now, where have I seen _this _before?" Katara mused, smiling fondly at her daughter and niece. "You have no idea the memories that come to mind seeing you two do that." The Fire Lady's voice became distant, but happy, as fond as the smile on her face. "You know, Sokka and Aang once did the same thing. Attempted proper manners, and ended up looking more like fools than you two."

The two teenagers sputtered indignantly, both looking to the Fire Lady in shock.

"Cat got your tongues?"

Asamiya, Katara, and Kyoshi all looked over to see Zuko leaning against the wall at the corner of the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. Still grinning, he pushed off the wall, and wandered over to the three females.

"Hm, the Fire Lady, the Fire Nation crown princess, _and _the princess of Kyoshi Island," he mused, circling the three, squeezing his daughter's and niece's shoulders in a familial way before wrapping his arms around Katara from behind. He kissed her cheek tenderly, his smile turning ever sweeter as his eyes passed fondly over his daughter and niece before returning to his wife again. "I'd say that's a much better haul than just the Avatar."

Katara turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh?" she prompted draping her arms loosely around his neck. The Fire Lord smiled that gentle, loving, _passionate _smile again.

"Yes," he replied softly, his deep voice low and slightly husky, his smile turning romantic as he looked into his Fire Lady's eyes. "Because I can't do _this _with the Avatar." Zuko leaned in and kissed her lips, a long, passionate kiss broken off only by giggles from the two teen-aged girls.

"Go Dad!" Asamiya cheered, earning a raised-eyebrow glare from Zuko. This only made the young princesses laugh harder. Then there was a loud, shrill whistle, and again Zuko turned to both girls, but they were laughing to hard now to have been able to whistle. A loud clapping rang behind the four, and by now, Asamiya and Kyoshi were practically rolling on the ground, their laughter ringing in the halls of the palace.

"See, Twinkle Toes?" Toph's sardonic voice quipped teasingly as she smirked. "_That's _how you do it!"

"Yeah, dating tips!" Asamiya managed to gasp out from her place on the floor. Zuko and Katara were both bright red now, with Zuko desperately trying to think of some way to regain control of the situation and avoid further embarrassment at the hands of his family.

"I think dinner -" He paused, and coughed, clearing his throat in an attempt to bring his voice down from an embarrassed squeak to it's normal tone. "I think dinner's ready."

Still laughing, Asamiya and Kyoshi pulled each other up, and followed the adults to the dinning room.

"Do you really think Zuko is a better kisser?" Aang asked in a whisper, leaning close to Toph as they followed Zuko, Katara, and the children. The blind earthbender just shrugged, leaving the poor Avatar without an answer. "Toph?" he called, following. "I kiss good, don't I?"

"Of course you do, Twinkle Toes," Toph reassured, kissing him gently, her voice light and teasing. "Sparky and Sugar Queen just have more practice."

From behind Toph and Aang, Sokka growled.

"That's my baby sister kissing him," he muttered darkly. Suki placed a calming, restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I know it is," she said softly, kissing him. "But fighting the Fire Lord because he married Katara wouldn't solve your problems." Sokka just glared in response, then sighed.

"But she's my _baby sister,_" he reminded his wife. "Mom and Dad said to always watch out for her. To always take care of her. And above all else, _protect her from the Fire Nation. _Now she's practically ruling it!"

"Oh, Sokka," Suki sighed, leaning against him as they followed the others. "You're so protective. I hope you don't get like you did with Zuko and Katara when Kyoshi finally finds love."

"Hey, that's my little girl," Sokka defended. "If I think even the slightest little thing is off with any guy she brings home..."

"Sokka," Suki warned. "You have to let our children decide their own lives. You can't do that for them all the time."

"I know, I know," he groaned. Then he perked up suddenly, smiling brightly. "Let's go, there's food waiting for us!"

Suki rolled her eyes, but allowed her husband to pull her along toward the dining room.

XxX  
Kay, for those of you who are new, pay _real_close attention to the small details next chapter that concern Zuko. Review, please!


	4. Dinner

Kay, here's the next chapter. Remember to pay close attention to this one, it's really important.

Dinner  
XxX

Dinner that night was bright and happy. Everyone sat together, talking and laughing. It was maybe five minutes when the servants brought in the food.

"Mom," Asamiya whispered, leaning toward her mother, and indicating a strange lumpy substance on her plate with her chopstick, "what's this?"

Katara smiled, chuckling. "It's arctic hen, Asamiya," the Fire Lady explained. "It's very good, so eat up."

Asamiya nodded and started in, eager to see what the new food tasted like.

Zuko sat between his eldest child and his wife, the rest of his family all around him, and smiled fondly. This was where he belonged, with his family. Katara, his beloved Fire Lady; Asamiya, his angel daughter; Roh, his son, so strong; Kana, his youngest, and sweetest, the little baby version of his Katara; Sokka, his brother-in-law, brash but loyal; Suki, Sokka's kind-hearted wife; Aang, the Avatar, and one of Zuko's best friends; Toph, Aang's wife, and like a little sister to Zuko; Shia, Toph and Aang's rough-and-tumble daughter; Zuko's own uncle, Iroh, so dear to the Fire Lord; Kyoshi, Hakoda, his dear niece and nephew. His family. He loved them all, and so long as they were all safe and alive, he would be happy. There was only one thing in Zuko's mind that really threatened their peace; the rebellion in Rafu. He hadn't told Asamiya, but the other adults knew; the rebellion in Rafu _wasn't _the first, it was the fourth, and Zuko was running seriously low on patients, and nearly at his last nerves. The other three - each in a separate town; one in Tomomura, Moriya, and Tougai - had been farther away, and smaller than the one in Rafu. Things were definitely heating up. And now, with tampered communications...

Feeling the beginnings of a headache from just thinking about all the problems rising, the Fire Lord shook his head, to clear it, but succeeded only in making his headache worse. But he wasn't about to let that ruin a family dinner.

"How were your lessons today, Asamiya?" Zuko asked, looking to his daughter. The Fire Nation princess shrugged.

"The usual," she replied blandly. "I told Lady Ming the _real _reason Sozin started the war, and she wouldn't accept that it was about anything other than power."

Zuko frowned. Ming was a crotchety old lady, and the Fire Lord really didn't like her either. She was opinionated, and, apart from Rin, was the person who raised the most opposition to Asamiya's informal relationship with her family - especially Zuko. But, what could Zuko do? He wasn't her employer, so...

"Hey, Aunt Toph," Roh asked, grinning, and leaning over toward his aunt next to him, "got any good stories?"

Toph nodded. "So guys," she smirked, leaning back in her chair, "who wants to hear a story?"

Zuko froze at Toph's words. Something told him this was not going to be fun. He'd end up the brunt of some old story that Toph had somehow managed to remember every detail of even after twenty five years.

"This one happened _after _the last battle against Ozai..." the blind woman began.

Zuko groaned inwardly. He knew where this was going. Toph was talking about the time when he'd been wandering the palace halls, just trying to remember the place. The door to the baths had been open, and a bath was starting to sound good, so he'd gone in. The door _had _been open. That was why he'd gone in to begin with. It wasn't his fault Katara had neglected to close the door, but she'd still waterwhipped the stuffing right out of him when she realized he could see her naked body. Iroh had found him just after Katara had slammed the door shut; dripping wet as he sat, stunned, on the floor.

By the end of Toph's story, everyone was laughing. Zuko groaned, hiding his blushing face in his hand.

"_Lovely _story, Toph," the Fire Lord muttered, his voice muffled by his hand. "But does anyone have a story that _doesn't _involve some embarrassing mistake on my part?"

"Well, there was that one time last Tuesday, just before everyone got here, Dad," Asamiya offered. "You know, the one with me, Roku, the thorn bush, the outhouse, and the guy that had to pee?"

"Oh. Yes. _That _story." Zuko shook his head. Could tonight _possibly _get any _less _family oriented.

"You'll love it, Uncle Aang," Asamiya assured her uncle, and Zuko whimpered. _Why _had he let his daughter keep that dragon? He knew trouble would come from that thing some day. And it had.

"Go on, dear my," Katara urged. Asamiya nodded and continued her tale.

"Well, I was visiting Roku. He's so big now, so I thought I'd ride him. That part was fine. He's really good at flying for only four years old. The trouble started when we went near the army barracks. One of the komodo-rhinos was outside, and Roku flipped. I fell off and landed in a throne bush. Then Roku started snorting fire everywhere..."

Zuko sighed, as he half-listened to his daughter's tale. She'd told him about it - _every. single. detail - _last week, and, truth be told, he'd gotten quite worried about her. She could have been seriously hurt.

Smiling fondly at Asamiya's wild gestures as she told her cousins and aunts and uncles what had happened, the Fire Lord sipped his tea. He frowned slightly, looking at it. It tasted a bit..._plainer_ than usual. _Eh, no accounting for the amount of flavoring, _he thought to himself, shrugging it off, and taking another drink.

"...and then the old barrack outhouse caught fire," Asamiya continued. "And a couple of soldiers had had to pee. One ran around a tree - I suspect he was quite satisfied afterward - the other just watched as the outhouse burned, and the third guy ran around _peeing on the fire._ Then Lee showed up, and put it out with his bending. It was really funny to watch. But definitely one of those you'd-have-to-be-there moments."

"And you _had _to tell _that _story because?" Zuko asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, trying not to smile. He _really _didn't want to encourage the off-color streak in his kids. Today, soldiers peeing on burning outhouses, tomorrow jokes worse than Toph's.

"I liked it," Aang said from his seat by Shia, who was giggling, trying to imagine someone running around with his pants down, peeing on a fire.

"Yeah, Sparky, it was great," Toph agreed, laughing. She could feel Zuko's discomfort, and that alone made this moment sooooo worth it.

"It _was _funny Zuko," Katara added, looking at her husband. Zuko looked around at them all.

"What is this, 'gang up on the Fire Lord' night?" he quipped, a light smirk on his face. This _was _a funny dinner, and it wasn't like there was anything he could do to stop his _family _from saying what they wanted.

"Nope," Sokka replied shamelessly. "We used that one with Ozai. This is 'gang up on _Zuko_' night!"

Zuko shook his head. "I will never understand _why _you find it so amusing to poke fun at me, Sokka," the Fire Lord deadpanned.

"You make it too easy, Sparky," Toph explained.

"Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery!" Katara joked.

"You _are _the peanut gallery, Sugar Queen!" Toph retorted, a smirk crossing her face.

"You're the 'rock-like' one," Aang piped up, joining the fun.

"Hey, who asked 'glow-boy'?" Zuko chuckled. Everyone laughed.

"'Glow-boy', Dad?" Asamiya asked, one eyebrow raised. "You _have _lost your touch," the princess determined, shaking her head sadly in mock disapointment, laughing.

"Oooh, ouch! Asamiya 1, Zuko 0," Toph laughed, grinning when she felt Zuko's indignant look.

Iroh sighed from his seat next to Suki.

"Some family dinner, eh?" he asked, grinning. Suki nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder about their sanity." She turned only to see Iroh join in with the others.

"Who's counting?" the old man asked, laughing with the others.

_I__f you can't beat them, join them, _Suki decided.

"Not you?"

A ripple of laughter rang around the table.

"And you can?" Iroh asked, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Oh, Asamiya, it looks like you've got some competition in the dissing department," Toph warned, laughing.

"Not much," the princess retorted, smirking superiorly, and reminding her father of his sister Azula.

"Heh, she's got you there, Iroh," Sokka laughed, grinning. Iroh shrugged, bowing jokingly to his grand-niece.

"I recognize the capabilities of my grand-nice," he teased, grinning.

Everyone turned when Zuko started coughing, the light-heartedness of the moment replaced with concern for the Fire Lord.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered worriedly, touching his shoulder. He'd been staying up late this past month, worrying about the rebellions, and she knew that sooner or later, the lack of sleep and over-work would get to him.

Zuko managed to bring his body back under control after a moment.

"I'm alright," he reassured. "Just swallowed my tea wrong." He smiled wryly, giving a small, sheepish shrug, a slightly embarrassed flush spreading over his face.

"Nice, Dad," Asamiya laughed, smiling, now that she was certain the Fire Lord was alright.

"Oh, like _you've _never done that yourself, Miss 'I don't choke on my tea'!"

Everyone laughed, and this time, it was Asamiya whose cheeks went bright red as she let out an indignant squeak.

Katara sighed. "What a wonder," she muttered, laughing. "The Four Nations, all in the same room. And as a family, too. Who'd have thought?"

"I agree, Katara," Zuko smiled, his eyes locking on hers, love shining brightly in the golden eyes of the Fire Lord as he took her hand, gently running his thumb over her fingers. "I, for one, never thought I'd end up married to a waterbender. And now, I have three wonderful children by the world's greatest, and everything I've ever wanted."

Katara blushed furiously. "Zuko," she muttered through her teeth, his smile only making her blush more. Zuko was suddenly reminded of the first time he'd seen Katara blush like that. It was years ago, back when they were all still teenagers flying around on a giant bison.

"What?" the Fire Lord asked his wife, a deviously innocent smile on his face. His headache had all but disappeared by now, and he was in a good mood. Gently, tenderly, he pulled Katara's hand to his lips, and kissed the brown knuckles, the smile never leaving his face. Katara rolled her eyes, smiling herself.

"Ah, dinner time," Asamiya muttered sardonically. "So innocent, so pure, so _family oriented._" The others all laughed at her sarcastic humor.

"She gets it from you," Katara whispered to Zuko, who shot his Fire Lady an indignant glare.

"If anything, it comes from _your _brother, not me!" he retorted. The others laughed, except Sokka, who made a noise similar to Asamiya's when her father had jokingly put her in her place.

"I seem to recall you having quite the dry attitude when you were younger, Nephew," Iroh reminded Zuko. Roh looked up at his great uncle, grinning.

"And he still has it!" the boy grinned, ducking a joking swat from Zuko.

"Little rat," the Fire Lord laughed, smiling fondly at his son.

"Dad," Asamiya muttered, shaking her head. "I've heard worse insults from the _sparrowkeets _in town." Now it was Asamiya's turn to duck, a laugh escaping her lips as Zuko's hand cuffed empty air just above her.

"Come here, _dearest daughter, _and you'll see just how well I can _insult _you!" Asamiya yipped, laughing, and leaned away, just out of her father's reach.

"Now Zuko," Katara joked. "No beating the kids in front of family."

Everyone laughed, because they all knew just how much the Fire Lord and his wife loved their three children, and that the two would rather die than hurt them. Or let anyone _else _hurt them, for that matter.

"Who said anything about 'beating'?" Zuko smirked, reaching for Asamiya again. Laughing, the princess leaned even further away. "Come here, _sweetheart,_" he cooed in a honey-coated voice. "I just want to _hug _you!"

And suddenly, multiple pairs of small arms were wrapped around him, and he heard Kana yell; "Run, Assy, we got him!" Everyone laughed, and Asamiya shooed her cousins and siblings away from her father, and smiled.

"Promise not to hit me?" There was a light in her eyes, that promised a hale of laughter if just the right word were said.

"You know I'd never." Zuko wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, he felt a tug on his robes, and looked down to see Kana looking up at him. He knelt, and scooped her into his arms, reaching out with the other hand and ruffling Roh's hair. The boy yelped indignantly, and swatted Zuko's hand from his head.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Asamiya laughed. "You look like one, _little _brother."

Roh glared daggers at her, pouting.

"Heh, he looks like _you_, Zuko!" Aang laughed. Zuko made an indignant noise, and glared at the Avatar.

"I do _not _pout!" he growled. The Fire Lord turned away, 'hmpfing' and crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"Yeah, _that's _obvious," Toph laughed, her smirk growing when she felt Zuko's flustered vibrations. But something was different. Every other time he'd been embarrassed, his heart-rate just sped up, it never fluttered like it was doing now. And something was off with his breathing. But, then, times had never been harder, so she passed it off as just an effect of all the over-work and embarrassment that had come to the Fire Lord recently, and forced any thoughts that something was wrong with the Fire Lord from her mind, writing them off as completely ridiculous.

Katara, feeling that Zuko had suffered enough verbal abuse for one night, laughed, and took his hand, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his scarred cheek. This caused the other side of the Fire Lord's face to turn a deep crimson. Sighing, Katara shook her head, gently scolding the others as if they were all teenagers on Appa again, and just off on some adventure, not grown and eating dinner in the Fire Nation palace with their children.

"Alright, guys, lay off my husband," the Fire Lady smiled. "Even though he's so much fun to tease!"

At this, Zuko threw his hands up in the air in mock exasperation.

"Even my wife is against me!" he joked. "I blame the Avatar!" The Fire Lord glared, pointing at Aang, laughter threatening to over take his voice at a moment's notice if just the right thing were said or done. He laughed just as easily as his teenaged daughter these days.

"What did _I _do?!" Aang squeaked indignantly. "Since when was _I _made the subject of jokes?"

"Since Ijoined you and your merry band of outcasts!" Toph laughed.

"Outcasts?" Katara raised an eyebrow, looking at Toph, the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "I seem to recall _you _having fallen from society, too!"

"I didn't 'fall', Sugar Queen," Toph smirked. "I _jumped._"

"The way _I _remember it, " Sokka smirked, "you were _pushed _from high society!"

"This from the guy that can't even remember that if a boomerang is on the _ground, _it can't fly back!" Toph rolled her blind eyes, grinning. This was certainly some dinner.

Eventually, desert was brought out. Ice cream, a usual in the Water Tribes, but rare in the Fire Nation, was passed around. No one noticed Katara's small, devious smirk as she brought her face to her ice cream.

"Zuko, mine smells strange," she muttered, her voice almost a whine. Zuko frowned.

"Really?" He leaned over to smell it, and Katara squished the ice cream against his face. Laughter echoed around the room, along with congratulations for Katara on her sneakiness.

"Nice, Mom!"

"Go Sugar Queen!"

"Maybe _Zuko _should be 'sweetness'!"

"And that, kiddies, is how you cool down the Fire Lord!"

"Er, Katara, you know you're not going to get that back..."

Zuko smirked, and licked the ice cream off his nose.

"You," he whispered, leaning in close, kissing her, and giving her a taste of the ice cream that had ended up in his mouth, "are _pure_ evil."

Katara smiled, kissed him again, and placed her hand behind his head, leaning her forehead against his.

"Yes," she smiled. "And you love it."

"Ah, get a room!" Asamiya cried, laughing as she shielded her eyes.

"Well, this explains why Sparky and Sugar Queen have three kids, and we only have one!" Toph laughed, much to Aang's horror.

"What do you mean?" he squeaked.

"Like I said earlier," Toph smirked. "They practice more."

Zuko sighed.

"You are all nuts," the Fire Lord muttered, smiling slightly, and shaking his head.

"_We _are nuts?" Suki echoed, looking at Zuko over the rim of her teacup. "As I recall, _you _were the one who chased a twelve-year-old boy all over the world."

"I was just a teenager. Impressionable, and still under the dellusion that my father was right," the Fire Lord defended. "I now know otherwise. As can be seen by who my wife is, and who my children are." He smirked superiorily, his eyes sparking with his win. Until Suki smirked, and shrugged, sipping her tea again.

"Just as long as you remember _why _you married my sister-in-law," she said off-handly.

"That hurts," Zuko deadpanned. Suki shrugged.

"Don't worry, Zuko," Katara smiled, turning his face to hers, and cupping his cheek in her hand as she kissed him. "I still love you."

"Gods, what a dinner," he muttered, chuckling.

XxX  
That's that. Review, please!


	5. Rising Tides

Here's the next chapter, folkses!

Rising Tides,  
or Katara's Fear/ What Asamiya Overheard  
XxX

It was later that night as Zuko sat in his study, pouring over maps and papers and scrolls, and all the Fire Lord could think about was the problems the Fire Nation was facing. His headache had returned almost ten-fold, and the happiness and ease of that night's dinner had disappeared from his face, and his forehead creased in a frown as he read over reports about the rebellions. He looked up when the door opened and Onji walked into the room, followed by Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Suki, and Iroh. They were all worried, and Onji's gaze was especially dark. A sense of dread built within him as he took in the anxious gazes of his family.

"What is it, Onji?" the Fire Lord asked, his voice barely under control, his eyes narrowing wary. He knew he wouldn't like what he'd hear. Onji bowed, and Zuko thought he saw her wince as she began to speak. Her voice was slightly unsteady when she spoke, as though she were afraid. Afraid of how he would take whatever news she'd brought him. Afraid she'd lose her job?

"I - m-my lord," the captain stuttered nervously, "I bring news from Kumomura" Onji bowed low, holding out a scroll. Zuko took it, his hand trembling ever so slightly, that feeling of dread growing within him. The Fire Lord scanned the missive, his eyes going wide, anger and frustration welling. Onji quickly excused herself, not wanting to be in the same room as the angry Fire Lord. While she knew Zuko was a kind person by nature, his temper was legendary, and she wanted nothing to do with it. She cringed when, even through the door, she heard Zuko's loud voice.

"_AGAIN!?" _Zuko swore, snarling. His hands shook violently, and smoked, causing the note to burn in his hands, and fall to the ground in a pile of ash. Turning, he slammed his fist into the wall, his face and expression filled with a blind fury. "What do these people have _against _me?" he demanded, throwing up his hands in annoyance. "I'm _trying _to bring some sort of _peace _back to this place!" The Fire Lord growled in anger, running his hands through his hair where he stood, his body tense and shaking slightly in rage.

Katara bit her lip nervously, concern filling her gaze, and moved to stand behind Zuko, wrapping her arms around his neck, gently kissing his scar. "Zuko," she whispered, turning him to face her, and searching his eyes for the calm man she knew, "please, calm down." She could almost feel the tension in him disputing, as she placed her hand against his cheek, and smiled softly up at him.

"Yeah, Sparky!" Toph quipped, grinning hugely, from her place by Aang. "Don't have a heart attack!"

Katara felt her stomach clench at Toph's words, the room going silent as she stiffened in her husband's arms, glaring at the blind woman, not that that would help much, but Toph got the idea from Katara's vibrations. The earthbender could feel her friend's heart-rate racing, her breath had hitched for a second, and her entire body had gone rigid. She could also feel Zuko's response; a momentary return of tension as he stiffened and his heart fluttered oddly, then he wrapped his arms tighter around Katara, and, though she couldn't see it, shot Toph a swift, dark look.

"Toph," the Fire Lord hissed, his gold eyes narrowing angrily as he glared at the Avatar's wife.

"Kay," Toph muttered, shuffling her feet like a child in trouble, clasping her hands behind her back as her gaze dropped to the floor. "I get it; not helping. Sorry."

"Katara's right, Zuko,' Aang muttered, cautiously breaking the silence. He had no desire to rush in with the wrong words and end up on the receiving end of Zuko's temper. "You should calm down. It's not you the people are against. It's the whole transitioning from war to peace. It takes time to adjust."

"It's been twenty years, Aang," Zuko growled, stepping away from Katara and dropping into his chair. Sighing in frustration, he ran his hands through his hair, letting his head stay down, staring intently at the floor. "Adjusting from war to peace doesn't take twenty years."

Frowning at the mounting tension in Zuko's eyes, Katara went to stand behind her husband, and rubbed his shoulders, rewarded with a moment of stiffness from the Fire Lord, then almost complete physical relaxation. Zuko smiled wryly up at his wife.

"Thanks," he muttered. Katara smiled softly.

"You know I'd do anything for you," she whispered, still kneading the muscles of his upper back. "I just hope this helps."

"It does," the Fire Lord assured his Fire Lady, his smile taking on a bit more happiness and true gratitude. He reached up, and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her tenderly.

"Sweet as this is," Sokka muttered, cutting through the moment, "we really need to figure out what we're going to do. I mean, Kumomura isn't as close as Rafu, but we can't just let the kids stay here, can we?"

Zuko sighed tiredly. "That's what I've been wondering," he replied. "But I don't think there's quite enough danger to send them all away. As long as they don't leave palace grounds alone, they should be safe. And at the least, if anything _does _happen, we'll be able to protect them. I don't know about all of you, but I won't send my children into a possible trap."

"Well spoken, my nephew," Iroh said from his place by the door.

"What do you think, Suki?" Katara asked, looking to the Kyoshi Warrior.

"I agree with Zuko," She answered. "We can't send the kids away. Especially Kana and Hakoda. It's safest to stick together. If we separate, whatever might be going on will get us all one by one. By standing together, we have a better chance of keeping everyone safe."

Zuko nodded in agreement, then regretted it when a slight dizziness settled over him, and his headache worsened considerably. He blinked quickly to dispel the strange light-headedness, but not before the others noticed.

"You okay, Sparky?" Toph asked, feeling genuinely guilty for having said what she did. She shifted her feet slightly, and she could feel Zuko's vibrations. They were off. Not much, but Zuko's vibrations were _never _off. At least, not his heartbeat. Even when he was sick, it had a certain rhythm and never skipped like it was now. She could feel a half-missed beat every now and again, and began to wonder if that had somehow subconsciously effected her words a minute ago about Zuko not having a heart attack.

"Yes," the Fire Lord reassured. "I'm just tired. It's nothing serious."

"Are you sure, Zuko?" Katara questioned worriedly, looking into his eyes, her own worried and darkened with concern. Zuko nodded, smiling slightly.

"So it's settled," the Fire Lord decided, changing the subject. "The children will stay here for now, where they will be the safest."

Katara sighed softly, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I just hope nothing happens," she whispered, and Zuko had the feeling she wasn't just talking about the kids anymore, so he ran his hand over her back comfortingly, smiling down at her. The Fire Lady smiled weakly, and Zuko kissed her gently, pulling her head down against his chest as the others left the study, and the Fire Lord and his Lady were left alone. As soon as everyone else was gone, Katara whimpered, and melted into Zuko's arms.

"Katara, what is it?" he asked, concerned. He turned her face up to him, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Katara shook her head, a small noise escaping her throat, then buried her face back into Zuko's chest, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Please, Katara," the Fire Lord implored, worried. "Talk to me, my love. What's the matter."

Katara sighed, and wiped away her tears. "I'm just being foolish," the Fire Lady reassured. "I'm worried about you. You haven't been sleeping enough. You need to rest. Leave this until tomorrow, please."

"I can't, Katara," Zuko replied, shaking his head, standing and going over to the map on one wall. "I need to figure this out."

"You _need _to rest, Zuko," Katara snapped, one foot stomping slightly in frustrated anger. "You've been up worrying about these rebellions _all month _so far_. _There are times when I wonder if you even _do _come to bed at night!" The Fire Lady paused for a moment, closing her eyes against welling tears, before turning her pleading gaze up to her husband. "Don't you understand what could happen to you? If I lose you, what would we all do? You're going to work yourself to collapse if you keep this up! And if you do, what then? What happens to me, to Uncle, to _our family, _Zuko? Please, _please, _take it easy," Katara paused again, and Zuko wished he'd never taken the throne for the look on her face. "If you won't do that for yourself, or _me,_" she whispered painfully, turning away and closing her eyes as her tears continued to fall, "then _please _think of your children. Asamiya would be lost, a-and..." Katara looked back up at Zuko, her face completely unguarded, her emotions clear in her crystal eyes as her tears kept coming, "and so would I. Please, Zuko. I love you. Don't do this anymore. Come to bed with me. You're exhausted," the Fire Lady whispered. Slowly, she reached up and traced the lines on his face that hadn't been there before, her fingers lingering on his unscarred cheek, which was a bit more hollow than it used to be. "I can see it everywhere. Please, my love, Zuko," Katara begged softly. Hearing his wife, usually so proud, begging, nearly broke Zuko. Had he done this to her; made her look so broken? "I _can't _lose you," she finished softly, dropping her face into her hands, sobbing and turning toward the door to go to their room, fully prepared to fall asleep alone again, clinging to Zuko's pillow so at least she could have dreams about him. Before she could leave, though, the Fire Lady felt the strong arms of her Fire Lord around her, pressing her head to his chest, holding her close. When he spoke, Zuko's voice was soft and low, comforting, and Katara could feel the vibrations through his chest.

"Katara, what's the matter?" Zuko asked worriedly. "Is something wrong? Why are you so worried? I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm okay."

"But a-anything could h-happen, Zuko," Katara sobbed. "I-I _can't _lose you! I don't know what I'd do. I'd be lost..." The Fire Lady burrowed her face into Zuko's chest, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks, and Zuko could only think of one reason for Katara's hysterics.

"This is about what Toph said, isn't it." It wasn't a question, but Zuko's voice was far from demanding. He felt Katara nod against his chest, and he held her closer.

"I can't lose you," Katara repeated, still clinging to Zuko, her arms tight around his neck.

"And you won't," Zuko comforted, pulling away enough to wipe her tears away. "I'll never let it get that far." He smiled, and was about to speak again when that odd dizziness from earlier returned, only a lot stronger, and he blinked rapidly, one hand raising to his eyes as his head pounded and he swayed where he stood.

"ZUKO!!" Katara's eyes went wide, and she grabbed his arm to steady him. He took her offered hand, clutching it tightly to steady himself, then smiled at her weakly.

"I'm okay Katara," the Fire Lord reassured. "Just tired. Maybe you're right; the over-work and late nights _are _getting to me." Zuko pulled her close again, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. But from now on, no more late nights. I promise."

Katara giggled through her tears when Zuko yawned slightly, and looked up at him, a light smile crossing her lips.

"Thank you, Zuko," she whispered, laying her head back down against the Fire Lord's chest.

Out in the hall, Asamiya listened as her mother revealed her fears, and her father tried to assuage them. Her mind raced. A _fifth _rebellion? She hadn't known there was more than one, let alone five. Why hadn't her father told her? Something was seriously wrong. First dinner, the way he'd frowned for a moment at his tea - yes, she'd seen his look, and attributed his near-faint just a moment ago to that - and now, a fifth rebellion. What worried Asamiya most was that somehow, she _knew _her father wasn't just exhausted. Something wasn't right. Could it have been his tea? That thought alone was enough to freeze the young princess's blood in her veins; if someone _had _messed with Zuko's drink, it would have to be someone with access to the food, someone _in the palace. But would anyone really turn against us? _Asamiya wondered, biting her lower lip nervously. _No, I'm being foolish. If anything, Dad's late nights have finally gotten to him and he's tired, or getting sick. No one would poison him._

"Let's go to bed," she heard the Fire Lord say. Asamiya turned, and darted off to her room, leaning against the closed door, listening as her parents went past on the way to their own room for the night. the princess changed quickly, then slid under the blankets, wondering as she drifted off, just what was going on in her world.

Zuko led Katara to their room, his mind far from his wife and the moment at hand. He was feeling so _strange; _his head hurt, his limbs felt a bit heavy, and his chest seemed tighter than usual. It was so strange, and definitely more than just a week and a half of late nights would account for. _I'm coming down with something, _he determined, groaning inwardly. _What a time for me to get sick. Perfect. This had better not be anything serious. I need to work out these rebellions, not end up cooped up in bed for a week or more. Great timing, Zuko._

In their room, Zuko went behind the screen to change from his robes to his sleeping pants. Katara changed quickly, pulling off her dress, and sliding under the blankets. For the moment, Zuko's side of the bed was empty, and all sorts of horrible scenarios raced through her mind, and fresh tears fell from her eyes as she curled into a tight little ball.

When the Fire Lord stepped back into the main room, his eyes went wide at the sight of Katara, curled into a ball, sobbing. He all but ran to her side, concern sharpening the slight lines on his face. He sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, rocking gently to calm her down.

"Katara," Zuko whispered. "What is it, my love? It's okay. Everything's alright. What's wrong? Don't cry. Shhhhhh, Katara. I'm right here." He rubbed her back gently, holding her close. Agni, but he loved her. "I'm here."

After a moment, Katara looked up at Zuko. She had stopped sobbing so much, but tears still trailed down her cheeks. "Y-you weren't here..." she whispered. She looked like a lost child.

"Oh Katara," the Fire Lord sighed, holding her against his chest again, stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here now, and I promise, that won't happen. I'd never leave you. I promise, I won't leave you. I'm okay. Like you said, I've been staying up too late. I'll be fine. I _am _fine."

"I thought you were going to pass out in the study. So did everyone else." Katara's voice was small, and faint, and Zuko laid down, pulling her with him.

"I was just tired, Katara," he said gently, smiling the soft smile that had made Katara fall in love with him so many years ago. "I promise you, my love, my _life_, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm alright."

Katara snuggled in close against him, and Zuko wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her closer. The Fire Lady gave a small, contented murmur, and sighted, a smile crossing her face as Zuko wiped away her tears.

"You aren't afraid for me anymore, right?" he asked, looking deep into her ocean-blue eyes. Katara shook her head. "Good." The Fire Lord kissed her gently, and rested his cheek against her brown hair. "Good night, my beloved Katara."

"'Night, Zuko," Katara mumbled, her voice muffled against his skin. He squeezed her shoulders momentarily, and smiled, grateful to have such a wonderful person as his wife. _I love her more than I realized, _he thought, inhaling and catching her scent; oceans and rain, and snow on the mountains. Beautiful.

But as he slid off into sleep, the Fire Lord couldn't hold back a ragged cough. He frowned, wondering why his lungs felt unusually tight. He felt a deep-set pain in his chest for a moment, overlaid by a sensation as though he'd been pinched, and he felt hotter, even though he tried to keep his temperature down to keep from hurting Katara. _I really _am _coming down with something. Wonderful. I'll do something about it in...the...mmm... _Before he could finish his thoughts, Zuko was pulled under and slid deep into the realm of sleep.

XxX  
Yeah, I realized my mistake by forgetting the whole scene where Toph tells Zuko not to 'have a heart attack' in front of Katara. Long story short, I just wanted a scene where Zuko tries to convince her that he's okay, before things get bad, to show how much this is really getting to Zuko's wonderfully caring wife, Katara. That, and I just love a little Zutara comfort. I think it's cutesy cute CUTE!! Anyway, review please!


	6. Sick?

Things are definitely going to get intenser from now on. Hope you guys like this.

Sick?  
XxX

Katara awoke slowly, her senses sluggish as they were every morning. She'd gotten used to getting up at dawn, so she could spend the morning with Zuko but that didn't mean she woke up quickly, and something didn't seem quite right today. Rather than the quacking turtleducks, or singing sparrowkeets, all Katara could hear was a harsh, ragged coughing, muffled, as though whoever was coughing was trying to keep quiet.

Rolling over, Katara felt her heart skip a beat. She sat up quickly, looking down at Zuko, who was coughing into his pillow, trying hard to be quiete.

"Zuko!" Katara pulled him into her arms, and held him until the fit passed, and he could breathe again, then laid him back down again. Looking down at him in worry and concern, Katara noticed how much he was sweating, and she gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face. She frowned when here hand made contact with his skin. He was warm, even for a firebender.

The Fire Lord smiled groggily at her. He was tired, and his chest hurt dully. "Hey, Katara," he muttered, his voice slightly hoarse. "'morning." Katara smiled softly, resting her hand against his face.

"Zuko, have you had that cough for very long?" Her voice was worried, and deeply concerned.

"Just started," he replied. "But I'm okay." Zuko smiled reassuringly, and sat up, frowning slightly at the amount of effort that took. He still felt a bit weak from coughing so badly, but he was sure he'd be fine.

The Fire Lady eyed her husband closely, noticing the fine, light lines on his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You have a fever. Maybe you should stay in bed?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Firebenders are naturally warm. Besides, someone has to figure out these crazy rebellions." He cleared his throat, then smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later today."

"But what about breakfast, Zuko?" Katara's eyes filled with worry. "You need to eat, to keep up your strength. If you _are _getting sick, you need to stay strong so you can fight this."

"I'll eat," he promised. "Just in the study, so I can keep working."

Katara rolled her eyes at the Fire Lord's stubbornness.

"Fine," she consented. "I'll see you at lunch, though, right?" Zuko nodded.

"Of course, my love." He smiled, leaned in close, and kissed her lightly on the lips, before standing, and going behind the screen to change for the day.

Katara sighed as she watched him leave, then got up and dressed herself. _Why does he _always _insist he's fine, even when he's not feeling well? _she wondered, annoyed. Grumbling about stubborn firebenders, and ridiculous Fire Lords who didn't know when to take it easy and watch their health, the Fire Lady finished tying her dress on, put her hair up, and left to find Kana, so she could teach her more about waterbending. Though she'd only started, the five-year-old was rather good for one her age. But, then, her parents both being such powerful benders, Katara supposed Kana's skills were to be expected.

Katara wandered along the halls, checking all the places Kana might be. Though she was a waterbender, little Kana had a tendency to 'rise with the sun', as Zuko'd once said. Walking into the dinning room, she found Kana, and her other two children, sitting together. Asamiya had a book - The Tail of Two Lovers (her favorite) - Roh was pollishing his sword, and Kana was drawing.

"Kana!" The Fire Lady called. "Ready for lessons with your bending?"

Kana squeaked excitedly and jumped up to join her mother.

"Oh, Asamiya," she called as an after thought. "I'm teaching Kana some more about healing today, if you want to join us; I'm sure there's some way it can be worked into firebending."

"That's okay, Mom," the crown princess smiled. "Dad and me are going to train later, and try to figure out my scrolls."

Katara bit her lip. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but; _Zuko _did _say he was alright,_ she reminded herself.

"Just don't try anything too dangerous," she advised with a smile. Asamiya returned the look.

"I promise, Mom," she agreed, returning to her book. She was getting to the good part, the first time Shu was injured in battle, and Oma went to find him, and save him. She knew how the story ended, of course. Her father had read it to her from when she was young.

"Hey Assy?" Roh muttered after a while, using his old nickname for his sister. Asamiya turned to look at her brother.

"What's up Roh?" she asked, an inviting and encouraging smile crossing her face.

"Have you seen Dad today?" the boy asked, looking up at his sister. Asamiya shook her head.

"He's in his study, probably," she figured. "He missed breakfast, so let's go see if he needs anything." There was a certain look in her eyes that Roh didn't miss, and he looked up at his sister worriedly.

"What's wrong, Assy?" he questioned. Asamiya started, then smiled down at him.

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just thinking. Come on. I'm sure Dad'd like to see us." Roh nodded and followed his sister out of the dining room and off toward the study to find their father.

-

-

Zuko frowned at the documents in front of him, and rubbed his forehead. He still felt warm. Maybe he _should _have listened to Katara and stayed in bed. But, no. Someone _had _to work out the problems in the Fire Nation, and who better than the _Fire Lord_? It was, after all, his responsibility. He sighed, trying to ignore his headache and that his chest felt tight, and it was harder than usual to breathe. Why_ did I have to get sick? _he wondered, annoyed at the turn of events. Zuko coughed, suddenly, and couldn't stop. He didn't hear the door open, or the two frightened voices crying _"DAD!!" _in fear and concern, as Asamiya and Roh ran to help their father.

Asamiya wrapped her arms around Zuko, holding onto him, incase he couldn't stay sitting on his own, which was starting to look likely.

"Roh, get some water, _quick!" _ordered, and the boy jumped to obey, flitting nervously. He poured a cup of water, and handed it to Asamiya, who pressed it to the Fire Lord's lips. "Drink, Dad," she instructed softly. "It should help."

Zuko managed to stop coughing long enough to drink down some of the water, and once he was certain he wouldn't start again, he took the cup and finished it off, panting slightly.

"Thank you...both," he breathed, smiling weakly. There was a slight layer of sweat on his face, and he looked a bit paler than his usual skin color.

"Dad," Asamiya tried, looking up at Zuko with concern, "Are you okay?"

Zuko smiled, a small 'hm' noise escaping his mouth. "Your mother asked me the same thing this morning. Don't worry, you two. I'm fine. So, what brings you here?"

"You missed breakfast," Roh stated simply. "We came to see if you needed anything."

"That's sweet of you," Zuko smiled, feeling so loved. "But I ate. I just stayed here. There's a lot I have to see to right now."

"But Dad," Asamiya reminded him, frowning, "what about lunch? Don't you want anything? And besides," she reasoned, "No one's seen you _all day. Please _come with us?"

Zuko smiled, and nodded.

"Alright," he chuckled, heartened by the sight of the excited, victorious grinns on his older childrens' faces. "I guess I could use a break. And it _would _be nice to see the others."

Asamiya giggled, and she and her brother left the office, followed by their father. But the princess didn't miss the muffled cough, or the fact that his steps were a bit slower and more hesitant. Something was wrong, and for some reason, she couldn't get the dinner last night, and the way he'd reacted to his tea from her mind. Something wasn't right. He wasn't himself. Zuko was getting sick, of that, Asamiya was certain.

"Keep your eyes open, Roh," she whispered, leaning close so only he could hear. "Something's wrong with Dad, and I think it may have had something to do with his tea last night."

"His tea?" Roh asked, a bit louder than was necessary. Zuko raised his eyebrow, looking at the two of them confused.

"Yes," Asamiya hissed under her breath. "but keep it quiet, okay? I saw Dad frown, like it didn't taste right."

Roh shook his head.

"Asamiya, you _know _he doesn't like tea," Roh reminded her. "I'm sure it's nothing. I bet he just caught a bad cold or something. You're paranoid."

"Alright," Zuko interrupted, looking at his children. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing important, Dad," Asamiya told him. "Just that I think Kyoshi likes Lee, and Lee definitely likes Kyoshi."

Zuko smiled knowingly.

"You should take that up with your uncles. Sokka and uncle Iroh know more about matchmaking than I do."

Asamiya nodded, and she and Roh shared a quick look. Much as the princess wanted to think her brother was right, she just couldn't get what she'd seen and heard last night out of her mind. _No, _she told herself, forcing her concerns to the back of her mind, _Roh's right, Asamiya. You're paranoid. No one would poison Dad. Ever. They _all _know who they'd have to deal with. _

_-_

_-_

Katara turned a corner to see Zuko, Asamiya, and Roh walking toward her.

"Zuko!" she called. The Fire Lord looked up and smiled brightly at his wife and youngest child. He wrapped his arms around Katara and kissed her gently.

"How was your morning?" Zuko asked, smiling at his wife.

"I missed you," Katara pouted teasingly, reaching up to brush her hand against his cheek. She pulled back a second later, frowning. "You're still warm," she muttered in concern, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "Warmer than before."

"I'll be fine, Katara," Zuko reassured her, smiling. Katara wrapped her arm around Zuko's, lacing their fingers together.

Lunch started innocently enough. Toph told jokes - nothing off color, since she didn't want to upset Zuko (his vibrations were off, like he was sick, but not quite.) - and everyone laughed.

Zuko frowned, and drank his tea, trying to quell the urge to cough that was almost constant, now. It wasn't working. In fact, every time he took a sip, it only made things worse. Finally, he couldn't hold it back any more, and he coughed violently, the pain like knives being dug into his lungs, and he bent almost double, clutching at his chest. Katara was the first to his side, and she pulled him into her arms, bending water to his lips, and helping him to sit up so he could breathe again. The Fire Lady was suddenly aware of the faces crowded aroun, and glared.

"Give him some room!" she demanded. Everyone backed up, Toph grabbing Asamiya's shirt and dragging her back. After a moment, her focus returned to Zuko, and she felt his forehead again, only to jerk her hand back, shaking it; his fever had _spiked. _She hadn't known anyone's temperature could get that high. Standing, she pulled Zuko up with her, bringing one arm around her neck to transfer some of his weight. Asamiya ripped out of Toph's grip and went to her father's other side, doing the same as her mother. It wasn't as useful, though, since she was still shorter than her father, but at least he could lean on her, too, if he needed to. She flashed her father a reassuring smile, and he returned it weakly.

Roh and Kana squirmed against Suki's restraining hands, and she knelt down next to the two.

"Don't struggle," she told them gently. "Your mother and sister can take care of your father."

"But -"

"No," Suki shook her head. "They have this under control. You two are young, and too many in a room at once would be too much for Zuko right now, okay? I'm sure you'll get to see him later."

Kana pouted, and Roh nodded reluctantly.

-

-

Katara laid Zuko down gently, Asamiya hovering nearby, her golden eyes nervous and afraid.

"Mom, what's going to happen?" she asked worriedly. "Is Dad going to be okay?"

Katara forced a smile. "Of course he'll be alright. Can you watch him, though, while I get Quang, just to make sure?"

Asamiya nodded, and sat beside Zuko on the bed. Katara smiled wryly, and left.

Out in the hall, Katara took a deep, shuddering breath, leaning against a wall. _Zuko's sick. He said he'd be okay, but now he's sick._ Shaking her head, the Fire Lady set off to find Healer Quang to see what was wrong with her Zuko.

-

-

Zhang looked up when the doors to the infirmary opened and the Fire Lady moved toward him. He paled slightly; she looked worried. Something was wrong.

"Zhang," Katara asked, looking around, "have you seen Quang anywhere?"

"No, my lady," Zhang replied, bowing low. "Has one of the children hurt themselves again? Even if it's not bad, I'd recomend letting me see to it, my lady..."

"It's not the kids, Zhang," Katara told him. "It's my husband."

"Th-the _Fire Lord?_" Zhang squeaked, his eyes going wide, as more color drained from his face. "What's wrong, my lady?" he asked, slowly regaining his composure.

"Zuko's ill, Zhang," Katara explained. "I don't know what it is, but he's coughing quite a bit, and he has a really high fever."

Zhang bit his lip nervously. In the three years he'd been here, the only other time he had treated a member of the royal family was about five years ago, when Princess Asamiya had sprained her ankle training with the Fire Lord.

"I-I'll see what I can do," Zhang muttered, grabbing some medical supplies, and following Katara back to her and Zuko's room.

On entering, Katara and Zhang found Asamiya and Zuko talking quietly, both smiling. Asamiya looked up and flashed a grin, the Fire Lord following his gaze.

When Asamiya saw Zhang, though, her face fell, and she realized, she didn't want to know if her father had something deadly or not. She'd find out later, she just didn't want to be around when Zhang figured it out. That, and she had to think. Something was bothering her, and whatever it was wouldn't get out of her head.

"I'm going to go read," she muttered, frowning in concentration as she left. Something didn't seem quite right to her. Her father was sick, this she knew, but could he have gotten this sick so fast?

Katara watched Asamiya leave, then turned back to look at Zhang, who was shaking like a leaf in his nervousness. Zuko caught her eye and the two shared a look, almost laughing; Zuko would never hurt Zhang, or fire him. He was needed. Though, somehow, the boy seemed to think differently.

"Can you sit up, Fire Lord?" he asked, wincing when he spoke. Zuko only smiled slightly, and nodded. He pushed himself up, surprised that it would take effort, but, then being sick _did _take a lot out of a person, and with how quick his illness was going, the Fire Lord supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. "Now, take as deep a breath as you can, my lord," Zhang instructed. Zuko did, but only ended up coughing violently. Zhang froze, terrified that he'd done something wrong.

Katara sat on the bed, and rubbed Zuko's back until the fit passed and he could breathe again. She let him lay down against the pillows. He was trembling slightly and panting.

Zhang nervously checked Zuko over, listening to his breathing, having him swallow, and breathe as deep as he could comfortably - which, at the moment, wasn't very deep. Zhang sighed when he finished, and took Katara to a corner of the room.

"The Fire Lord isn't allergic to any food, is he my lady?" Zhang asked nervously. Katara shook his head.

"Then I'm afraid it _is _a serious chest infection. All we can do is give him proper medicines, let him rest, and see if he is strong enough. Keep him eating, whether he's hungry or not, and don't let him out of bed until his fever breaks. This shouldn't kill him, but sometimes, you never know."

Katara nodded, her eyes distant and sad as she glanced past Zhang at the Fire Lord. So he was dangerously sick, and there was a chance he might die. Sighing sadly, she pushed past Zhang and sat on the bed beside Zuko, unwilling to belive what was happening. _Wait... _His eyes were closed, and he was still.

"Zhang?"

The aprentice healer smiled reassuringly at the Fire Lady.

"I gave him a bit of valerian root to help him sleep," Zhang explained. "As I said, he needs rest."

"Thank you," Katara whispered, smiling faintly. Zhang nodded, and left, hoping the now sleeping Fire Lord and his wife hadn't noticed just how nervous he'd gotten while diagnosing the _ruler of his country_.

Katara sighed, and gently stroked his hair back. Reaching to the left, she took a cloth Zhang had left on the bedside-table and dipped it in the water pitchure that was always there, and placed it onto the Fire Lord's sweating forehead.

"Oh, Zuko," she whispered, her voice soft and sad as she rested her hand against his cheek. It was tinged slightly red from the fever. "How could this happen?" she wondered, wishing she'd said something sooner. Then, maybe, Zuko wouldn't be sick. Maybe, if she hadn't waited to speak up, Zuko wouldn't be lying in bed, his face pale and sweating, and his breaths slightly unsteady. It wasn't fair. She needed him; she _couldn't _lose him. She wouldn't let him go. She wouldn't let him fall. Not now, when they'd faced so much together. This was no different than the last battle. She'd saved him then, and she'd save him now.

XxX  
And that's the chapter, folks! Hope you liked it, review, please!


	7. Stay With Me

Yay, chapter seven! I don't own Land Before Time, or the song by Diana (sp?) Ross.

Stay With Me  
XxX

Katara sat at Zuko's side all the time until dinner, when one of the servants came to tell her that the rest of the family was waiting for her. Reluctantly, she left the still sleeping Zuko's side. She bent down and kissed his cheek softly before leaving the room. Sighing, she thanked the servant and headed off to dinner, asking that no-one disturb her husband while she was away. He needed rest, after all.

When she entered the dinning room, the Fire Lady was bombarded with questions from her family.

"How's Sparky?" Toph asked.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Kana's voice was quiet and scared, and she looked about to cry.

"Does Zhang know if he'll be okay?" Asamiya took a step forward, hardly daring to hope that maybe there was nothing was _that_ wrong with her father.

"When can we see him?" Roh asked steadily, refusing to show his fear and concern for his father.

"Will he be alright?" Suki's voice was filled with real concern for her brother-in-law.

"He didn't get _you _sick, did he?" Sokka demanded, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Cause if he did..."

"How are you taking it, Katara?" Aang asked softly, his voice sincere. "I mean, he did just get sick, but it seemed rather serious?"

"Aang," Katara smiled gently, touching his shoulder, "it's okay. Zuko will be fine. I know he will. And _no _Sokka," she added when saw her brother reach for his boomerang, turning toward the door to go and find the sick Fire Lord, and probably knock poor Zuko's head in, "he didn't get me sick. I'm perfectly fine, aside from being more than a little bit worried about him."

"As is understandable," Iroh agreed, resting a comforting hand on the Fire Lady's shoulder. "I'm sure, though, that my nephew will be alright in time. He's a strong, stubborn person."

"Don't we all know that," Sokka grumbled, only to have Suki smack his head. He glared at her indignantly, but she only smirked superiorly at him.

"Sokka, now _really _isn't a good time for your sarcasm," Katara groaned, rubbing her temples. The stress was starting to give her a headache, and suddenly, she knew how Zuko always felt after a hard day.

"When _is _a good time for his sarcasm?" Toph quipped, smirking.

"Can we _please _just eat?" Katara begged, her eyes sad, and imploring. She really wanted to get back to Zuko as soon as she posibly could. Something just didn't sit right with her; he'd gotten so sick so fast. True, this had happened twice in the past, but there had been a good day or two of warnings, that maybe he wasn't okay. This time, though, there was nothing, and he'd gotten _so sick. _She took her seat at the table, wanting nothing more than to get back to her Zuko.

Dinner was silent that night, devoid of the powerful, but light, gentle presence of the Fire Lord. Kana wriggled the noodles on her plate half-heartedly with her chopsticks, not really interested in eating anything. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she knew it was something bad. Her father wasn't there, and he _always _ate with his family. He must be really sick to miss dinner.

"Kana, eat your dinner," Katara muttered quietly, her voice lacking the confidence it usually held when Zuko was there. Kana just nodded at her mother, and forlornly slurped her noodles, not really caring for maners that afternoon. No one called her on it.

A million memories flooded Toph's mind at the Fire Lady's words, but she just didn't feel like telling them. The mood was oppressive, especially for the blind earthbender. Toph thought of all the good times she'd had with Zuko, a figurative big brother, and she wondered if he'd be okay. She didn't want it all to end only after thirty years of knowing him. Once, long ago, at the end of the war, they'd all promised to grow old together as best friends, and now, that promise was threatened. She could tell something was definitely wrong with the Fire Lord, and she was willing to bet it had to do with dinner the night before. She'd felt his vibrations - especially his heartbeat - fluctuating in a way they _never _had before. She'd have to talk to Asamiya, as the girl seemed to have noticed something, as well.

The time passed slowly for Asamiya. Her mind sought answers to _why. _Her father was sick, that was all she knew, and it was bad. But what had caused it? And why had no one - including Toph - seen this coming? Something didn't feel right. She'd have to do some investigating later on.

Katara sighed almost in relief when she finished her meal, excusing herself to go and be with Zuko. When she entered their room, she smiled; he was awake, and he returned her grin with one of his own.

"Hi, Katara,' he whispered faintly. His voice was hoarse, and that worried the Fire Lady. She strode quickly over to him, and sat beside him on the bed, gently stroking a strand of black hair out of his face, letting her hand rest on his scar.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked softly, tucking the blankets closer around him. Zuko coughed raggedly, then grimaced, shaking his head in response. She pressed her hand against his skin, and found it even warmer, and the cloth she'd placed on his forehead just a few hours ago was dry and hot. The Fire Lady wet it again, and put it back in its place on his brow. Thinking quick, she placed it so it cover his eyes as well, and Katara was rewarded with a blissful, grateful smile from Zuko.

"Thank's," he muttered, his eyes closed beneath the cold compress.

"I'll always help you, Zuko," Katara promised. "Whenever you need me, my love. I'll be here."

The Fire Lord smiled again. "And you know I'd do the same," he muttered, yawning suddenly. The Fire Lady giggled.

"I guess the valerian sedative Zhang gave you is still in effect."

Zuko glared dolefully at her. "Shuddup," he mumbled, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He coughed again, and Katara pulled him up, and just held him, keeping him close and breathing his sent; smoke and cinnamon and a warm summer's day. Wonderful.

They stayed like that for hours, just Zuko and Katara. She held him close, and he felt grateful. They lay together on the bed, and for a while, Katara could pretend nothing was wrong, and that everything was okay.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered, raising his eyes to look up at her.

"What is it, Zuko?" Katara held him, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks," the Fire Lord muttered, smiling wryly. "Thanks for staying, Katara. I-I don't want to be alone right now."

"Oh, Zuko," the Fire Lady whispered, gently stroking his hair. "I understand, my love. I won't leave you, I promise. I'll always be with you." She sat up, suddenly, and a look crossed Zuko's face that made the grown man look like a lost child.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly, fear shining in his eyes. "You said you wouldn't leave. Don't go." He looked desperate, and scared, and he looked up at her imploringly, as a single tear trailed down his right cheek. "Don't leave, Katara. Please. Stay..."

Katara felt like crying. His voice, normally so strong and certain was tiny, weak, and afraid. Gently, she kissed his scar.

"I'll be right back, Zuko," Katara reassured him, smiling slightly. "Someone has to tell the council you're too sick to go to any of their meetings any time soon."

But Zuko just clung to her sleeve, his golden eyes pleading and frightened as he shook his head, determined not to be left alone; not to let his Katara go when she could be in danger.

"Wh-while you were gone, and I was asleep," he explained, his voice quiet and hoarse, "I dreamed. A-Azula came back. She, she hurt you. All of you. A-and I..._I couldn't help. _I couldn't move. I couldn't save any of you."

Katara's eyes filled with tears. _Even now, _she thought sadly, _even after all these years, he's still afraid of what she might do. _She sat down again, and pulled him into her arms, hugging him reassuringly.

"Tell me," she whispered in a soft, soothing voice as she stroked his hair. "Tell me your dream, Zuko. It'll help. And you know I'll listen." Zuko nodded, and spoke in a halting, wavering little voice so unlike his usual strong, deep, confident tone.

"W-we were all together," he began, clinging to her as the fear of his nightmare returned. "A-and I was so happy. S-so were you...

_-_

_They were in the palace gardens. Zuko sat on a bench, strong and healthy as he'd ever been, Katara in his arms. They were watching as Asamiya, the crown princess, their eldest child, bent her fire, displaying what she'd learned. In the background, Kana and Hakoda were picking flowers, Shia and Roh were sword fighting, Kyoshi and Lee were sitting together under a large tree. Iroh was sitting, enjoying a cup of tea, not far from his nephew, the Fire Lord Zuko, smiling at everything going on around him in the gardens. Suki and Sokka were sitting on another bench, watching all that was happening that day, as Aang and Toph just strolled by, hand in hand. Toph was pregnant, her free hand resting on her rounded Stomach. Katara was pregnant, too. Everything was peaceful and perfect, as it should be._

_"Dad!" Asamiya laughed, as she bent her black lightning up into the sky. "Dad, are you watching me?"_

_"Of course, my sweetheart!" Zuko called back, smiling with love and pride. Everything seemed so perfect, so bright and beautiful. _

_A crashing boom turned heads in the direction of the palace. Toph and Aang were nowhere to be seen. Azula was there. Zuko tried to move, tried to shout, but suddenly, he felt weak, and when he opened his mouth to yell for the others to run away, he coughed violently. He fell from the bench, and knelt in the grass, unable to get up or contact his family. They all fought so hard, but it was useless. First Sokka was taken, then Suki, and Shia. Kyoshi was the next to fall, then little Kana. Roh and Iroh fought side-by-side. Zuko's son fell first, then his uncle. As Asamiya raced past him into the fight, Zuko could see her eyes filled with tears of pain and hatred. She flung her flames and her black lightning at her aunt, but she, too, fell before Azula's power. Then Zuko's nightmare only increased._

_He heard Katara scream, and he could move again. He ran at Azula, flinging fire in her face. But nothing came. No bright flames as he'd expected._

_"No bending, Zuzu," Azula grinned. She had Katara in her arms, a flaming dagger at her throat._

_"Zuko," Katara whispered steadily. "Don't do anything she says."_

_"'Don't do anything she says', Zuzu!" Azula mocked. She slid the fire dagger over the waterbender's neck. Zuko screamed in pain and fury and despair, bolting up in bed, sweating and trembling and coughing._

_-_

"Zuko," Katara comforted, "that was only a dream, my love. Only a dream."

"I know," Zuko replied softly. "But what if, Katara? _What if_?"

"Zuko," Katara assured him, pulling him into a tight hug, then just holding him. "There won't _be _a 'what if'. Even if Azula did show up, that's not what would happen. I _know _we'd be able to stop her."

"But _how?" _Zuko whispered, his voice getting raspier. He coughed harshly, leaning heavily on Katara to stay sitting up. The Fire Lady gently rubbed his back until the coughing stopped and he could breathe again.

"Because, Zuko," she reminded him. "We can beat her no matter what because we have _love. _She doesn't. I bet, if you'd stayed asleep just a bit longer, you would have seen Asamiya get up, and strike Azula down for hurting the people she cares about."

"K-Katara," Zuko panted, smiling weakly up at her. "I-I love you...Katara."

Katara held him close again. "I love you, too," she replied, her voice soft. "And nothing will ever take me, or the others away from you. I promise my love."

Zuko looked at her, smiling weakly.

"That's all I could ask for," he whispered. Katara smiled softly.

"And you'll get it."

"Thank you Katara," he smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I," Katara replied. Zuko coughed, and Katara was reminded of just how tired he must be. With the valerian root sedative still partially in effect, he was exhausted. The lines on his face became more visible, as did shadows Katara had never noticed before.

"Get some sleep, Zuko," the Fire lady said gently. "You need it." Zuko shook his head vehemently.

"No! I-I can't, Katara," he replied, sounding panicked and alone. "Th-that's where the past still f-finds me. Especially when I'm sick. D-Do you remember, when Asamiy was young, and -" the Fire Lord coughed violently, Katara immediately helping him sit up, rubbing his back in firm, soothing circles until the fit passed and he could breathe easier. "And I w-was h-having nightmares?" he continued. Katara felt her heart clench in concern as the sound of his breaths - wheezy and rattling from his lungs - reached her ears. "Th-the nightmares," Zuko elaborated, "they were a-about the p-past. Sometimes, m-my father scarred me again. Sometimes, he'd h-hurt you, As-Asamiya, and Roh before he was b-born. A-and then there were -"

"Shhhh, Zuko," Katara soothed. She could hear the agitation and weakness in his voice. He was in no condition to get so worked up. "No one will ever take us down. I know you don't want to, but please, my love; try to get some rest. I'll save you from the nightmares," she whispered, holding his hands.

Zuko chuckled weakly.

"Why does that sound familiar?" he joked, smiling slightly.

"Something to do with pirates, if I remember corectly," Katara smiled, laying him down. She stood, and changed quickly, before returning to the bed, and laying down next to Zuko.

"You're tired?" Zuko asked, concern slipping into his voice; Had he gotten her sick, too? Katara shook her head.

"If you don't want to worry about nightmares, Zuko, I'll stay with you. I'll keep you safe." she kissed the tip of his nose gently. "If you try to sleep," she bargained,"I'll sing for you." Zuko smiled tiredly, and nodded, settling against the pillows, listening to his wife's soft voice. He always did love it when his Fire Lady sang. Her voice was quiet and soft, melodic and gentle. It was beautiful.

"Thanks for staying with me," the Fire Lord murmured sleepily just before Katara started singing. She smiled, and gently rested her hand against his cheek, brushing his eyelids closed lightly.

_"Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith hope and glory  
Hold to the truth  
In your heart_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams  
Will never die  
Dreams see us through  
To forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I..."_

Zuko's eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing evened out as sleep claimed him, but still, Katara continued to sing, hoping her voice would bring him peace.

_"Souls in the winds  
must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come  
Home to stay_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams  
Will never die  
Dreams see us through  
To forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_When we are out there  
In the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark  
We'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts  
Everyone_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams  
Will never die  
Dreams see us through  
To forever  
As high  
As souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I..."_

Katara smiled at Zuko. He was asleep, and he looked so at peace now; no frown of pain, no concern, no fear. Absolutely nothing. She lay beside him, and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"I love you Zuko," she whispered to the sleeping Fire Lord. She placed the compress back on his forehead, and tucked a strand of black hair back behind his scarred ear, gingerly tracing the outline of his scar, rewarded with a soft smile. Even in sleep he seemed to know her touch from others, and it was only when _she _touched his scar that he smiled. Katara secretly loved that he only smiled in his sleep when she touched his scar. It was sort of special; a connection between the two of them that was only theirs, and no one else could tap into it. "I love you with all my heart, all my life. Don't leave me, Zuko. You've stayed so far. I can't lose you now. Stay with me, my love. Please, _please _stay with me. I need you, Zuko. Stay with me."

Katara couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. Part of her wanted to sleep, the other wanted to stay awake, gently tracing Zuko's scar, earning that small gentle sleep-smile from him at the contact. Finally, she couldn't fight anymore, and she dozed off, her eyes sliding closed, the sight of the Fire Lord's face, peaceful and calm in his sleep, her last sight before she fell into the world of dreams.

XxX  
And that's chapter 7! I really liked the idea of an almost flip of Rising Tides, where Katara gets to be the strong one. And Zutara is a very strong element in this story, as most of what happens happens to the two of them and their kids. Review, please!


	8. Threats and Warnings

And now for chapter 8!

Threats and Warnings  
XxX

The dark shadow glided down the nearly light-less, almost empty halls, silent as a ghost. No one noticed the shade under the dark cloak in the deep shadows of night in the Fire Nation palace. The guards outside the princess's room were asleep in the barracks - as was everyone else by now - and so there was no opposition to its passage. The figure's footsteps were silent and calculated, golden eyes glinting forbodingly in the scant moon and torch light.

A thin beam of faint light fell across the sleeping figure of a young teenaged female as the door opened. Asamiya merely turned over, never waking up, unaware of the potential threat that slid silently toward her bed. The blankets were pulled up tight around her tan body, only her young face visible against the red pillows hidden by her dark hair.

The shadow smiled cruelly, revealing even white teeth, shining eerily in the darkness. It watched as the princess shifted in her sleep, a slight smile forming as she let out a deep breath and a sleepy murmur.

Unknown to anyone but the shade itself, the figure pulled from a fold within its cape a bottle of clear liquid, that caught the faint moonlight entering the room through the window and threw it to the opposite wall in a sinister rainbow. The shade idly twirled the bottle in it's hands, the liquid within sloshing against the sides of the glass container.

"Yes, Princess," the shadow hissed, laughing quietly to itself. "Your Fire Lord will be but the first to fall. A pity he didn't see the potential of world dominance - " the dark voice paused for a moment, considering the sleeping face of the girl, then spoke again, "- but we can't _always _have everything we want. Can we?" The shadow's hand twirled the bottle again, unstopping it, holding the vial low over the sleeping teen's face, the liquid inside dangerously close to spilling out, before the hand pulled back, and re corked the bottle. A wicked gleam shimmered in the being's golden eyes, the smile returning to its face; cold and cruel. "You," it purred in a dark, malicious voice, "my dear princess," the shadow leaned in close, whispering against the girl's ear, "will be the next to succumb." The figure stood again, and smirked. "Good night, Princess. Life," it mused, "is all too often too short. Let us _hope _that _yours _is not ripped away _so soon. _The fire lily can be very dangerous and deadly, you know."

With a light quiet chuckle, the figure turned around, and glided from the room, the bottle back in its place within the pocket in the cloak. A shadow had fallen across Asamiya's face as she slept, and now, as an affect of the figure's words, and cold voice, the princess had curled into a tight ball, a frown replacing the soft smile from a few minutes ago.

-

-

The next morning, Asamiya sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around her room, an odd sense of foreboding flowing through her veins. _Something isn't right, _she realized, her eyes scanning every surface for any sort of difference. Her random bottles and shells were still on the shelf by the window, catching the light and throwing it against the opposite wall in bright, merry little rainbows, forever untouched by the pains of mortals. Her books, and little nicknack's were all still in their places on the bookshelves and on her desk. Nothing at all was out of place. The only thing that seemed even slightly strange was that her door was slightly open. Asamiya's eyes narrowed in suspicion, until reason caught up with her, and she shrugged, figuring one of the guards had probably wanted to make sure she was alright, and during the night had opened the door to check on her. But something still felt strange, as though something had happened last night that only her possessions had witnessed. Something terribly important, but something missed completely. It was an odd feeling, and new to Asamiya. She'd never felt such dread and foreshadowing, at least, not in her own room. Something was going on.

Standing, Asamiya shook her self, then went to her closet and dressed. She pulled her hair into the traditional style for high-born women, sticking the flame shaped hairpin into her bun, and left, closing the door tightly behind her. She found her family - minus Zuko again - all in the dinning room, breakfast on the table. She smiled wryly, then sat at her seat, half-heartedly eating her food.

"How's Dad, Mom?" the princess asked, looking up at Katara. The Fire Lady met her eyes with a look that froze Asamiya's blood. Her mother's eyes stated a worrying truth; he was worse. Asamiya sighed. "I'm not very hungry," she whispered, standing and leaving the room.

In her own room, Asamiya grabbed paper and a brush, sitting down at her desk. She dipped the brush into the inkwell on the desk, and closed her eyes, picturing her father's face. There was no way she was willing to forget his face, and if he died, Asamiya wanted to always be able to remember him as he should have been. Silently, she moved the brush across the page. She was careful not to slip up at all. And, in a few hours, he had a careful painting of her father. She held it, a single tear trailing down her cheek, then held it close, before going to her bed and storing it within her pillow. She lay down, and just stayed there, not wanting anything to do with the rest of humanity.

It was almost lunch time before anyone came to her. And the person who showed up was Rin, the head servant.

"I noticed, Princess," she muttered, something in her voice that made Asamiya nervous and wary, "that you did not eat much of your breakfast today. Was it unsatisfactory my lady?"

There was a look in Rin's eyes that made the princess nervous about telling Rin the truth. But, still, she spoke in a slightly halting voice. "N-no, Rin," she replied, shaking her head. "What I did eat was good. It's just that... that I'm worried about my dad."

Rin's eyes narrowed at the informality of the young princess.

"Your father will be fine, Princess," Rin assured flatly. "Now, my lady, unless you wish to end up _just like the Fire Lord, _I would suggest eating your meals."

Asamiya's eyes widened. _'unless you wish to end up JUST LIKE THE FIRE LORD' Rin said. What did she mean? _The princess regarded the servant warily. She suddenly felt truly uncomfortable in Rin's presence.

"I-I will keep your concerns in mind, Rin," Asamiya said, her voice trembling just slightly. "Thank you."

With that, she stood, and left, moving swiftly past Rin to go see how her father was doing. She didn't notice the worried glance Rin shot at her retreating back.

"I have to go through with this," the servant muttered. "For the good of the Fire Nation."

-

-

Out in the halls, Asamiya passed other servants and guards going on their own way. She was almost to her parent's room when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Asamiya!" It was her uncle, Aang. He looked worried, nervous, and unsure.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" she asked, stepping toward him.

"Have you seen your aunt Toph around anywhere?"

Asamiya shook her head.

"Haven't seen her, Uncle Aang. I'm sure she's around somewhere. Now to go see Dad," she muttered, turning and continuing on her way.

Aang frowned as the Fire Nation's princess walked away. He still couldn't understand why Toph wasn't in any of her usual places. He'd checked all through the garden, on top of the wall, in the kitchen, even the throne room. Toph was nowhere around. Sighing, the Avatar turned and went to their room - which he'd also searched, but maybe she'd come back. There, he froze at the sight of a note on his pillow. Wary and suspicious, Aang approached slowly, and took the letter, unfolding it, and reading the words on the page;

_Mind well the Lord._

_All is not as it seems._

_Mind the lady as well._

_You never know what you have_

_until you have lost it forever._

_Take care._

Aang's eyes widened. He clutched the note as he turned to run off and find Katara, but bumped into something solid, but soft, and giving to an extent.

"Jeeze, where's the fire Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, one black eyebrow raised.

"TOPH!" Aang threw his arms around Toph, kissing her. "Toph, I was so worried! I couldn't find you anywhere! Where were you?"

Toph shrugged off his concern, but there was something in her eyes that worried the Avatar.

"Aang," the blind earthbender muttered, shifting her feet over the ground as though she feared someone were listening. "I need to talk to you. I found something. I was in the library."

"Where are you going with this, Toph?" Aang asked, a sense of dread settling within him.

"I don't think Zuko's sick," she stated.

"Toph," Aang sighed, feeling slightly relieved that it wasn't something worse, "We _all _saw Zuko nearly pass out, coughing. Katara even had Zhang check him out. He _is _sick. What do you mean you think he's not?"

Toph shook her head. "I need to go see Quang. I'll see you later, Aang." She turned and left, leaving Aang confused, and worried behind her, wondering just what Toph meant by her remark about the Fire Lord. Feeling the sense of dread growing within him, the Avatar turned and left his room, deciding he needed to talk with Katara.

Aang didn't know where he'd find the Fire Lady, maybe the gardens? No, she'd want to be inside so she could be alerted sooner if her husband needed her. The library was likely. It was close to their rooms, so Aang went to there to look for her.

-

-

Katara sat by the fireplace in the library. She was reading 'The Spirit and The Lady', which Kyoshi had finished just the day before. It was Zuko's favorite, and just reading it gave the Fire Lady hope and comfort, however slight. As another tear trailed slowly down her face, she read aloud a passage of the story.

"The Blue Spirit was hurt badly, and he was so dangerously ill. The Painted Lady did what she could for him, but it wasn't enough. Weeks passed, and he only got worse. At last, accepting that she could not save him on her own, the Painted Lady called on the wind spirit to bring her and her wounded love to the North Pole...It took days to get there, and the Painted Lady feared she would be too late, when at last the water tribe came into sight, the Blue Spirit was barely alive. The Painted Lady took him first to the healers who worked for hours to heal him, and finally they had succeeded. The Blue Spirit recovered, and he and the Painted Lady lived together in the Fire Swamp of the Spirit world, never to part again..."

Katara pulled the book close, the tears trailing slowly down her face. She _hated _the thought of losing Zuko. His smell clung faintly to the pages of the book. He'd read it thousands of times, sometimes as a bed time story to Asamiya when she was younger. And he'd always told her it was like their own story. How they'd loved each other, and, though so much stood in the way, they'd ended up together, just like the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit. Zuko told her that, like the spirits from the story, they had been meant to be. And every time after he told her that, he'd kiss her. Now, though, Zuko was sick, and he might die. Maybe they hadn't been meant to be after all. More tears trailed down her cheeks, and that was how Aang found her, clutching Zuko's favorite book to her chest, sobbing the Fire Lord's name over and over.

"Katara," the Avatar whispered, dropping down at the Fire Lady's side. Katara looked at him with a helpless face full of tears, and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Aang, what if he dies?" she cried. A small part of Aang was jealous that Katara wasn't crying like this for him, but he had Toph, now.

"Katara, It'll be okay," the Avatar consolled, rubbing her back gently, the way a brother would. "Zuko's not going to die. But I have to tell you something."

Katara looked at Aang, a slight curious frown on her face.

"What is it, Aang?" He handed her the note, and the Fire Lady took it with trembling hands, her eyes scanning the words, and growing huge. A hand clasped over her mouth when she finished reading it. "Aang," she gasped.

"I know, Katara," he muttered. "I was shocked when I read it, too. Then Toph said she didn't think Zuko was sick. I don't know what it means."

Katara shook her head, and stood swiftly, a sense of dread and foreboding settling within her.

"I need to go!" she gasped before turning toward the doors. Just as she was about to leave, though, the great double doors flew open and Asamiya raced in, a look of terror fixed firmly on her face that only raised Katara's fear.

-

-

"Dad?" Asamiya asked softly, slowly stepping into her parent's room to find Zuko awake, staring at the ceiling. He smiled when he saw her, and reached out a hand for her to come to him, which she did. The princess just lay in her father's arms, for a moment, content to be there, with her loving father.

"How was your day, dear?" Zuko asked, his voice hoarse.

"Dad," the girl asked worriedly, "are you going to be okay?" the Fire Lord smiled weakly.

"Of course my dear," he promised. "According to Zhang, it's just a bad chest cold. I'll be fine in time, Asamiya, my angel. Don't worry." Zuko flashed one of his trademark one-sided smiles, receiving a grin in return from Asamiya.

"I learned some of those old firebending moves, Dad," the princess informed, striking up light conversation. "They're really tricky, but once you get them, it's hard to get the moves out of your head."

Zuko chuckled lightly at her words. She was still so innocent and sweet. Even after fifteen years, she was still a child at heart; still the four-year-old girl who loved her father, and wanted him to get better so bad.

"I'm sure you preform them beautifully," he commented, smiling. The smile broke off, though, when he started coughing violently, unable to stop.

"Dad?" Asamiya gasped, reaching toward him. The Fire Lord shook his head, pointing to the water pitcher on the nightstand. Asamiya grabbed the cup next to it, and dipped the cup into the water, then pressed it to her father's lips, hoping that would help. Zuko swallowed as much as he could until he felt he wouldn't cough again, then lay back, as Asamiya took the cup and put it back in its place on the nightstand.

"As...Asam-m-miya," he panted, a slight wheezing audible in his breathing.

"What is it, Dad?" the teen asked, a sense of foreboding developing within her stomach.

"I-I need you..." He was still out of breath, and struggling to get out a whole sentence. "I need you t-to take c-care of things...wh-while I'm sick... Please. I want you to b-be Fire Lord u-until I'm ...b-better. Please."

"Of course, Dad," Asamiya whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'll do that. I'll rule until you feel better, so just rest, okay?" She pulled the blankets further up around his body, and smiled faintly.

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, grateful to have such a caring family. Then suddenly, pain exploded in his chest; like iron fingers clamping tight around his heart. He cried out, doubling forward, clutching his chest, his breath coming short.

"DAD!!" Asamiya screamed, grabbing onto his arm, her eyes wide, tears threatening to spill. "Dad, what is it? What's wrong?" She was frantic. Something was wrong with her father, but what had caused this extra pain?

"Go...g-get...your...mother, As...amiya...Hurry!" Zuko's face was pulled into a tight grimace, and he cried out again, struggling to keep breathing.

Like a shot, Asamiya was gone in an instant, off to find her mother, her mind racing as she ran, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. _Where would Mom be? _she thought frantically. _The library? Dad's study, trying to fix the rebellions for him? Out in the gardens? Oh, sweet Agni above, _don't _let her be out in the gardens. I'll never find her in time! _She was beginning to panic. Her father's study was empty, so were the kitchens she'd passed. _Please let her be in the library. Please, Agni, _please _let her be in the library. _The princess quickened her pace when she saw the double doors, and burst through them, praying with all her being that her mother would be there. And there she was, with Aang behind her.

"MOMMOMMOMYOUHAVETOCOMENOWITSDADHESAIDTOGETYOUHESINTROUBLEPLEASECOMENOW!" Asamiya was near hysterics as Katara grabbed her daughter's shoulders, trying to calm the sobbing teen down somewhat.

"What's wrong, Asamiya?" the Fire Lady asked, though the sense of dread told her she knew what was going on. "Just take a deep breath, dear, and tell me what's the matter."

"It's Dad!" she sobbed, her voice wild with fear, and far louder than needed. "We were just talking! He started coughing, but he was okay! At least, I thought he was! But then he told me to get you! He was in pain - he said you had to come quick!"

Katara's mind raced with all the possible scenarios. None ended prettily. Tears were already in her eyes, and more fell as she and Asamiya ran through the halls back to Zuko.

-

-

Through his pain, and efforts to keep breathing, Zuko barely registered the opening of the door. He could feel the blackness of unconsciousness pulling at him, and he didn't want to pass out. With the pain in his chest, he was almost certain he wouldn't wake back up.

"Oh, spirits, _ZUKO!!"_He barely heard Katara shout his name, before everything faded to black.

Asamiya stood a ways back from the bed, watching as her mother raised her hands, and her father's body went rigid, all control going to the Fire Lady. Bloodbending. Asamiya could easily tell by the movements, and the stiffness of Zuko's figure. She could only hope it would work. Bloodbending was exceedingly dangerous. One slip up, and they would lose the Fire lord for certain.

Katara bit her lip in concentration, refusing to let the tears fall yet. She carefully circulated the blood in Zuko's body, praying it would be enough. She was silent as she worked, and after a time, she let go, watching as the Fire Lord's form went limp, control going back to him. But nothing happened. Eyes wide, Katara refused to believe that she'd failed. She _couldn't _have failed.

XxX  
heheheh, cliffie. You'll find out what happens to Zuko next chapter. And who was that that came to Asamiya in the night? And what did that letter mean? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Review, please!


	9. The Fire Lord and His Girl

Heh... um, thank you to zutarakid50 for pointing out that I had Toph find something in the library when she can't read. Uhm,... braille? I guess. Who knows, maybe a past Fire Lord was blind or something, or Zuko had some books translated because Toph and the others are always visiting the palace? I duno... Anyway, on with the story!

The Fire Lord and His Girl  
XxX

Katara slowly sat up, disbelieving and heartbroken, but not before whispering a desperate plea in Zuko's ear.

"Please, Zuko." The tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks. "Don't do this to me. Don't die. Please, Spirits above, let him come back to us."

Nothing happened. Katara turned to Asamiya with sad eyes, and then the princess was crying, too.

"...kat...tara...don't...cry..."

The voice was so weak neither could be certain they had heard it. But when the Fire Lady and the princess looked to the Fire Lord, they could both see the slits of gold gazing back at them, worried and sad.

_"DAD!!" _

"Oh, Zuko!" Katara wrapped her arms around her husband, as Asamiya joined the hug.

"Daddy..." she whispered, the tears in her eyes happy ones. The Fire Lord smiled at the two women as Katara laid him back down.

"I...t-told you...I'd ...b-be...okay," he whispered, a faint, trembling smile crossing his face. Laughing, Asamiya lay down against his chest, and Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"Zuko," Katara breathed, looking at him, smiling weakly and shaking. The Fire Lord cracked a slight grin.

"Come down here," he rasped. "And you'll get s-some... too."

Asamiya laughed, looking from her father to her mother. Katara smiled, then stood.

"I'll go tell the teachers you won't be in lessons the rest of today, Asamiya," the Fire Lady smiled. "And I'll tell the council it'll be a few days at least until you can come back to the meetings, Zuko. I'll see you both later." Katara gave her husband one last loving look before leaving, and closing the door gently behind her. As soon as her mother was gone, Asamiya sobbed, and threw her arms around Zuko's neck, whimpering into his chest, her entire body shaking.

"Asamiya," Zuko murmured gently, "what is it sweetheart?" The princess sobbed, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I-I th-thought you were g-gone, Dad!" She didn't raise her head, just stayed there, her ear against the Fire Lord's chest as she sobbed, and listened to his heart beat. "I-I thought we'd l-lost you..."

Zuko closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath, before lightly pulling her chin up so she was looking at him, and flashed her a weak smile.

"That won't happen, my sweet angel," he promised hoarsely. "I said I wouldn't go away for many years last time. Eleven isn't many, love." He stroked her hair soothingly, hoping to calm her trembling body. "Eleven isn't many," Zuko repeated, almost to himself. Then, trying to steer the mood of the situation to something lighter, he asked her, "So, how is everyone? Lee and Kyoshi showing any signs of getting together?"

Asamiya laughed. "I don't know," she replied. "I haven't been outside too much lately." There was a tone in her voice that struck Zuko. Asamiya was just so worried, he'd have to find something else that would distract her.

"Any new books?" he asked.

Asamiya shook her head. "No, nothing good. Just historical stuff. Before the war history." She shrugged, and cocked a half grin.

"Sounds boring," Zuko chuckled, sharing her grin. He coughed suddenly, and Asamiya was instantly on edge. She pressed a cup of water to him, and he swallowed. Zuko's breathing was heavy and labored after, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on re-steadying it. He could feel his daughter's nervous gaze on him, and he opened his eyes slightly, smiling lightly. "I-I'm...'m okay..."

"Are you sure, Dad?" Asamiya asked, replacing the dry compress on his forehead with a wet one. Her golden eyes were dark with worry and concern.

Zuko smiled faintly up at her. His daughter. His first-born and heir. His best friend next to Katara and his uncle. Gently, he reached up and stroked her cheek, the small, fond smile never leaving his face.

"You're so much like your mother," he sighed and pulled Asamiya down into his arms. "I love you, my sweet Asamiya," he whispered, holding her close.

"I love you too, Dad," the princess replied, her arms going around Zuko's neck. One side of Zuko's mouth twitched up in an amused smirk when he felt her breathing even out and deepen a few minutes later. Her eyes were closed and a small sleep-smile played across her face. Tenderly, the Fire Lord tucked a strand of thick black hair behind his daughter's ear, and closed his own eyes, the sound of Asamiya's even breaths barely barely more than a background sound as he too fell asleep.

-

-

"...Sweetheart...hey...Asamiya...wake up, love..." The voice was distant, but familiar, so Asamiya pushed through the blackness of after-dream sleep and slowly opened her eyes to stare groggily at her father.

"Meh?"

Zuko smiled faintly. "You've been out for a while. Are you hungry? I guess your mother or someone brought us lunch."

Asamiya sat up slowly, stretching and yawning. Zuko chuckled. "Sleepy-head," he teased. Asamiya lazily stuck her tongue out at him, and smiled slightly, still a little tired. She passed her father a bowl of noodles, and took her own, using the jade chopsticks she'd bought years ago on a trip to the Earth Kingdom. They were nicked in places, after all the times and places they'd seen. Particularly the South Pole. She smiled fondly at the memory. That had nearly been a year ago.

"Where are you?" Zuko asked her, noticing the faraway look on his daughter's face.

"Lost in thought," she joked. "Since it's such unfamiliar territory for this family!"

Zuko sighed and shook his head, smiling.

"You get it from Sokka, I swear," he muttered, taking a bite of his food. A comfortable silence settled between father and child, and they sat there eating and just enjoying their meal and each other's company.

After Zuko finished eating, he pushed himself up on shaking arms, and tried to stand. He swayed dangerously, and Asamiya reached out to catch him.

"Dad, what are you _doing_?!" she cried, holding onto him to keep him steady. "You shouldn't get up!"

"J-just outside," he panted, the effort to stand having taken a good deal of strength from him. "On the deck."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Asamiya helped her father shuffle out to the small space of marble just outside the royal bedroom in the gardens. There they sat on a bench against the wall of the palace, Zuko panting and wheezing as he attempted to regain his lost breath, annoyed that something so simple would have such a tax on his strength. But he put it off as part of his current illness and just enjoyed the warm sun with Asamiya, his eyes closed, his face turned up to the sky, a small smile fixed on his lips.

"Dad?" He opened his eyes to see Asamiya looking at him worriedly, a frown of concern replacing the smile that had been there a few minutes ago.

"What?"

"Your breathing was off," Asamiya muttered worriedly. "It sounded like you were having trouble breathing. Are you okay?"

Zuko smiled, and pulled her in close for another hug. "Of course I'm alright. At least, I _will _be. Maybe not right now, but soon, I'll feel better." He coughed, his hair that had been down since he'd fallen ill scattering into his face. At his daughter's worried look, he smiled sheepishly through the strands, his eyes half closed. Asamiya sighed, smiling just slightly. Her look changed, though, when a winter breeze blew through the garden and Zuko shivered violently.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come out here..." the princess muttered, moving to help him get back inside. But Zuko just shook his head, pulling her back down beside him on the seat.

"I'm alright, Asamiya," the Fire Lord smiled. "Besides, it's beautiful out here. Especially the dogwoods." He smiled as a single purple blossom fell from the dogwood tree just to the side of the bench in the grass. It was Zuko's and Katara's tree; Zuko always said the purple symbolized their connection. Reaching out, he caught the flower, and held it in his hand, looking at it fondly. He turned to Asamiya, and tucked it behind her ear, cupping her chin in his hand to see how it looked. "Beautiful," he breathed, making the princess blush.

"Dad," Asamiya mutterd, smiling at her father. And for a moment, everything was as it should be; like it was before her dad got sick, back when they would sit together under her tree for hours and just talk and laugh and not worry about anything. Then a worried female voice cut through the moment.

_"ZUKO?!" _The two cringed at the frightened tone in Katara's voice. Asamiya jumped up and ran to tell her mother where they were, catching her just before she left the room.

"Dad wanted to go outside," she explained carefully, hoping her mother wouldn't be mad at her for helping her father leave the bed when he wasn't really supposed to. "We've just been out on the bench outside by the wall."

Katara sighed in relief and brushed past her daughter, returning a moment later leading Zuko gently back to the bed, where she covered him warmly, and placed a cold compress on his forehead to help his fever.

"You shouldn't have gotten up, Zuko," the Fire Lady scolded lightly, more worried and concerned than angry or disappointed. Zuko shrugged.

"I didn't go far," he muttered, sounding like a child caught defying his mother rather than the Fire Lord he was. Katara sighed again.

"Zuko, we're all worried. No one wants to see anything happen to you." Shaking her head, the Fire lady gently tucked a strand of hair back out of his face. "I have to go talk to the council now. Don't get up again." she frowned when she noticed the untouched cup of medicinal tea. "And take that medicine, Zuko. I don't want you getting worse." She pressed the cup into his hand, and watched carefully as he gagged at the taste, frowning at her. "Oh, drink it," Katara growled. "It won't kill you." Zuko glared at her, then steeled himself, and downed the rest in one go. Seeing that he was done, Katara took the cup and the empty dishes, and left, throwing one last smile over her shoulder at her family. Zuko returned the look until the door closed, then he pulled a face, 'blech'ing at the taste of the medicine. Asamiya laughed.

"Let me guess," she teased. "Not good?"

"Nasty," Zuko replied, wishing he could get the taste out of his mouth.

"But it'll heal you, right?" the princess reminded, smiling.

"Let's hope," Zuko laughed. Asamiya frowned for a second. _What's he mean, 'let's hope'? Something isn't right. I still don't think this is natural..._

"Asamiya?"

Asamiya shook herself, then smiled wryly. "Nothing, Dad," she assured. "I'm just thinking again." The Fire Lord just nodded. He trusted his daughter's word, but what if she were getting sick, too? If Asamiya caught whatever this was that he had, he'd never forgive himself. Ever.

"So long as you're okay, my dear," he muttered, smiling slightly.

"Of course I'm okay, Dad," Asamiya replied, grinning. Zuko accepted that, but watched her closely anyway. Any sudden sign of tiredness, any change in the tone of her voice that wasn't natural, and he'd send her to her own bed at once to keep her safe and well. He couldn't have her getting sick, too.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go see your cousins?" the Fire Lord suggested. "I'm feeling a bit tired." Asamiya shook her head.

"Someone has to stay with you, Dad," she argued gently. "After yo- after what almost happened today, what if that happens again, but while you're alone? There'd be no one to help you."

Zuko smiled wryly. She was right. But he didn't want her getting sick, and he knew that would happen if she stayed around him too long. Yet, she had a point.

Asamiya pulled the blankets up close around her father, smiling slightly.

"Just go to sleep, Dad," she smiled. "I'll be here. I'll make sure nothing happens. Night."

The Fire Lord gave a weak grin, feeling suddenly sleepy. "Good night, my dear," he smiled, as his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out.

Asamiya sighed. She just couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, whatever was wrong with her father wasn't natural. Most diseases and sicknesses were contaigous, and if this had hit Zuko so hard and fast, with all the time she and her mother especially had spent around him, why weren't they sick, too? Things just didn't quite add up. But, maybe it was the waterbender blood. Maybe waterbenders and their families had some sort of immunity to diseases.

_Or it could be poison._

The thought startled her, and an image of her father frowning at his drink the other night flashed across her memory. Swiftly, she shook her head, repeating in her mind why no one would _dare _poison her father. _The rest of us are too strong. Anyone who would want to knows what they'd be going up against. No one's that stupid. No one would do that any way. Dad's a great Fire Lord. The best ever. No, it's just some sort of weird illness that must only effect pure-blood firebenders or something. Mom's watertribe blood protects the rest of us or something. _

A pained murmur pulled her from her thoughts, and Asamiya looked down at her father, checking that he was alright. Satisfied when nothing further happened, and his labored breathing returned to a raspy rhythm, she sat back in the chair by the bed, and sighed, keeping watch over her father who she loved. Closing her eyes, Asamiya sighed a second time, and began to sing softly.

_"__O can't you see the little turtle dove  
Sitting under the mulberry tree?  
See how that she does mourn for her true love:  
And I shall mourn for you, my dear,  
And I shall mourn for you._

_O fare thee well, my little turtle dove,  
And fare thee well for a-while;  
But though I go I'll surely come again,  
If I go ten thousand mile, my dear,  
If I go ten thousand mile._

_Ten thousand mile is very far away,  
For you to return to me,  
You leave me here to lament, and well-a-day!  
My tears you will not see, my love,  
My tears you will not see._

_The crow that's black, my little turtle dove,  
Shall change its colour white;  
Before I'm false to the maiden I love,  
The noon-day shall be night, my dear,  
The noon-day shall be night._

_The hills shall fly, my little turtle dove,  
The roaring billows burn,  
Before my heart may cause me to fail,  
Or I a traitor turn, my dear,  
Or I a traitor turn."_

Asamiya sighed. She'd always been something of a romantic, and she thought love songs were cute. But what else could she do to occupy herself? She wasn't about to leave her father, but... _That! _'The Spirit and the Lady' was lying on the nightstand. Smiling, Asamiya decided it was better than just sitting there, bored. Opening it, she didn't think she'd ever see anything cuter;

_To my darling Katara;_

_This is our story, love._

_Never forget that and that I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Zuko._

_Happy birthday Katara._

Asamiya made a small noise, and ran her fingers over the writing. Oh, to have someone love her like her father loved her mother. She turned to the beginning of the book, and began to read, her attention divided between the book and her father.

It was nearly sundown and dinner time, before she saw anyone else. There was a gentle, tentative knock, and then Zhang was at the door, and Asamiya smiled at him.

"I-I'm here t-to watch you f-father, Princess," he explained. Though he could sometimes act like he wasn't nervous as anything around the royal family, the young princess really unnerved him for some reason. Perhaps it was her attitude; open and friendly, certainly not the usual outlook for a royal child. It always put him on edge. "Y-your mother sent me. She wanted you to come to dinner."

Asamiya nodded, and, with one last look at her father, smiled as she passed Zhang.

"Thank you, Zhang," she grinned, grateful that her father wouldn't be left alone. The apprentice healer bowed to the princess, and she returned the gesture. Zhang shook his head as he watched her walk away down the hall. She was certainly the only royal he'd met that was like her. While the entire royal family was kind, there was something about the princess that seemed different. Turning his focus back to the sleeping Fire Lord, Zhang slowly approached and sat down in a chair to watch over him until a family member returned, as he knew they would.

-

-

Asamiya stepped into the dinning room, and complete silence met her. Then her mother smiled wryly.

"Well, look who's finally emerged from her cave!" the Fire Lady joked half-heartedly. "How's your father?" Katara asked as the princess sat next to her.

"He's asleep," the princess replied. "Zhang said he'd watch him." There was a tone in her voice that Katara could easily hear. Asamiya was worried. Much as she trusted Zhang, she wanted to be with her father. They were best friends, practically. A father-daughter team that nothing yet had broken up, and Katara seriously doubted anything ever would divide them. Because Asamiya was Zuko's little angel; his girl.

XxX  
Review, please! hope you all enjoyed this.


	10. Judgement

Yay chapter 10! And I just remembered; Rin, the servant; Zhang, Quang - he's from Hold Me Now - Lee, Leutenant Ling, and Kyro, who appears later in this and is from a story I'm in the middle of writing are also mine. I can't believe I forgot them. oops...

Rin: yeah, _thanks. _

Me: sorry...

Judgment  
XxX

Later that night, Asamiya tossed and turned, unable to find sleep. Her thoughts were centered on her father and all that had happened that day. _What is _wrong _with him? _she wondered, worried to no end. She turned over on her back, her eyes on the ceiling as she reached up and gently fingered the gold-stone necklace her father had bought for her years ago. It meant much to her, being a gift from her father.

But even the familiar solid cold of the red stone in her palm couldn't comfort her that night. Her mind kept throwing out the idea that maybe what was wrong with the Fire Lord was poison. The idea repeated itself so much, Asamiya found she was almost willing to believe its possibility. Of course, that meant worse things were in store. She rolled onto her side, sighing and closing her eyes. Every time she did, though, she saw her father lying still and pale, looking dead, as he had earlier that day. Asamiya still could not believe he'd made it. It seemed almost dream-like, to still have him with her. They'd almost lost him, and yet, he'd managed to make it. But how much time did Zuko have left? The Fire Lord's condition was fading swiftly with every day. Asamiya couldn't see how things could possibly get any worse.

It was hours before the princess finally managed to get to sleep. She stared at the ceiling until her eyes glazed and sleep claimed her with her eyes still open. It would have been disconcerting at the least, for someone to see the sleep-clouded golden eyes staring straight ahead as they were. but sleep had finally come, and though it was light, and not very refreshing, the part of her brain that was still awake enough to register did not question. And when she woke the next morning, she was groggy and wobbly from a lack of proper sleep. She'd gotten maybe five hours. Hardly what she was used to. She wondered idly why her thoughts betrayed her and played such cruel tricks by flashing images and ideas of her father, dying from some slow poison in her mind. And even though she knew deep down, that it was most likely poison that had her father so ill - if it were a sickness, why hadn't it hit Asamiya or her mother, yet? After all, it had hit the Fire Lord hard and fast, shouldn't it have done the same to them? - she refused to acknowledge that truth.

Asamiya's movements were stiff as she got ready for the day. She pulled on the usual armor she wore, slapping the metal arm guards into place with a groggy, annoyed force that usually didn't show in the otherwise pleasant princess. No, as she pulled on her shoes, and tied back her hair, sticking the flame hairpin into its place, she was not in a good mood today. Melancholic, and broody. Concerned and thoughtful. _What's going to happen to Dad. _Making a last moment decision, Asamiya took the flower Zuko had placed in her hair yesterday behind her ear again. She'd had it shellacked to keep it forever. It had been a gift, and she wasn't about to let it go to waste. It was as much a part of her memories of her father as the other things he'd given her throughout the years. Yawning and stretching, she left her room for breakfast.

The moment she plodded into the dinning room, her mother noticed her tired state, and ran down to meet her, worry shinning in her blue eyes.

"Asamiya, dear, what's the matter?" the Fire Lady asked, concerned. She pressed her hand to the teen's forehead. "Are you sick? You aren't warm..."

"I'm okay, Mom," Asamiya replied, flashing Katara a reassuring smile. "Really, I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night."

Katara scanned her daughter's shadowed face. She _did _look tired. "So long as you're alright, sweetheart."

Asamiya nodded. She knew the look in her mother's eyes; _You'd better not get sick, too. I don't want to lose _two _people I care about. And you being sick would not be good for Zuko. _"I'm okay," the young princess yawned, sitting at her place to eat. "So, how _is _Dad, Mom?" she asked, looking hopefully to her mother. Katara smiled wryly.

"He's holding on, dear," the Fire Lady replied. "I'm sure if we just give it time, he'll start to feel better. And then things will go back to normal." She looked at the rest of the table as she continued. "And, hopefully, Zuko will be able to sort out the rebellions, and things will be quiet again."

Everyone nodded, and the rest of the meal passed in silence. No one really had the will to talk. The rebellions hadn't been mentioned since Zuko'd gotten sick, for the sake of the younger ones, but by now, word had gotten to the servants, and even Kana and Hakoda knew something was going on.

-

-

It was just after lunch, and Asamiya was back with Zuko. The two were just sitting together, silent, when there was a knock, and at the door was one of the servants.

"Princess Asamiya," he began. "Your mother informed us that you would be ruling in the Fire Lord's place until he recovered. You are needed in the throne room, Princess."

Asamiya paused. She wanted so badly to stay with her father, make sure he was alright, but -

"Sweetheart," Zuko whispered softly, smiling slightly in encouragement.

"Go on, dear," her mother urged gently, appearing at the door behind the servant. "I'll be with him."

The princess sighed. "See you later, Dad," she muttered reluctantly, wishing she didn't have to do this. But she did. _Not for the Fire Nation, _she told herself, _for Dad. _

Sitting on the throne of her fathers for the first time felt strange, but comfortable. She'd never noticed how soft the cushion was before. _No wonder the rulers sit up here, _she realized. _It's so comfy! _But her mood wasn't really as light as that thought. In fact, she was nervous, and worried, and annoyed, and she longed to return to her father. He wasn't alone, but she still wanted to be there with him.

After a moment of sitting there, looking around and waiting for whatever was supposed to happen, Asamiya saw Lieutenant Ling dragging someone in. The person wasn't struggling or fighting at all. In fact, they looked older than her father. The person's hair was gray, and as they approached, Asamiya could see it was an old woman. In Ling's other hand there was a small bag of something. Brows furrowed, Asamiya tried to figure out just what the problem might be.

"I found her in the garden, Princess," Ling growled when he stopped just before the Eternal flame that rested in front of the throne, pushing the woman forward contemptuously. She bowed quickly and low, staying in the classic kow-tow position, clearly afraid to meet the girl's eyes. That alone would have been enough to kick-start Asamiya's anger at the lieutenant, had his tone not already ticked the princess off.

"P-please, Princess," the old woman began, shaking slightly. "I-I did not know! My husband is s-sick, Princess."

At the old woman's words, Asamiya's eyes widened, and an image of her own father, coughing harshly as her mother bent water to his lips so he could drink flashed across her mind, and tears pricked the backs of her eyes that narrowed in indignation as she continued to listen.

"I n-needed medicine, and part of the garden went b-beyond the walls. I did not think -"

"ENOUGH!" The voice of the princess rang loudly, causing the old woman to cringe, and for that, Asamiya was sorry, but not for Ling's doings. Her eyes blazed in fury and the Eternal flame flared. Ling had unknowingly incurred a very strong wrath, almost like waking a sleeping dragon.

Asamiya snarled angrily, tears threatening to spill as her thoughts raced through her mind. She was angry, scared, worried, hurt, disappointed, outraged, indignant, shocked, understanding, sympathetic, disgusted, concerned. So many emotions. And the ugly ones were all aimed at Ling.

"Lieutenant," the princess began, her voice low and deadly, something she'd gotten from her father, along with a dangerous temper, that, though it rarely showed, was enough to rival the current Fire Lord - though it had, in all her fifteen years, never once been turned on her father - "my father is sick. Maybe _dying, _and _you _call me away to punish an old woman _FOR NOT KNOWING WHERE SHE WAS?!" _There was a blind fury and indignation in Asamiya's eyes, as well as a challenge. And a warning, a very clear warning; _Do not cross me. I'm not in the mood for this. Do you like being a lieutenant? Then now is not the time for arrogance or stupidity._

"Forgive me, Princess," the lieutenant replied coldly. "But an old peasant woman should learn her place."

"'_Her place'?!" _Asamiya squeaked, furious, tears now falling quick and fast as she thought of her father, sick in bed, and the lengths she was would go to to save him. "Ling," she growled, foregoing her usual use of titles to show respect, "I thought my father made it clear when he married my mother - a '_peasant' - _that the common people are worth as much as us! Just because she is not of royal or noble blood does not make this woman any less of a person. You would have pardoned her without a second thought if she were a noble! Let her go, and return to her whatever you confiscated. I'm going back to my father, now. Do _not _disturb me for something so little and unimportant again."

That was one of many things she shared with her father; an anger that simply didn't have the strength to last for very long. Though it was strong when first unleashed, by now, her fury was spent, and her temper faded faster than snow on Roku's Island in the returning swell of concern for her dear father. Though she was still mad at Ling, emotionally she felt sad, and disheartened over her father's condition, and that even here, in the great Fire Nation, people still looked down on the poor. It wasn't right, and she'd thought her father's marriage to her mother - a 'peasant' of the Southern Water Tribe - would have changed that. But apparently, she'd been wrong. Turning, she strode out of the throne room, and left for the garden. She needed to think for a little.

_Agni, how many cases like this does Dad have to deal with in a day? _she wondered, walking back through the halls toward the garden. She stopped at the kitchens for some bread, and headed out to the turtle-duck pond. She sat there, throwing little crumbs into the water for the little turtle-ducks. Her knees pulled up to her chest, she watched the turtle-ducks. One of the larger babies chased a smaller one away from its crumb and ate it itself. The little one then swam over to the parent that watched over them - a male by the markings - quacking indignantly. The dad turtle-duck nuzzled the littlest one, and let it eat his crumb to make it up to the little thing.

Tears welled in Asamiya's eyes.

_Daddy... _

Her father had always been there for her, just like that little turtle-duck's. The only difference was now her father might die. And she was suddenly so envious of the little creature, dropping her head between her knees, sobbing. Memories of loving strong arms holding her safe from any and all wrong in the world, chasing away the nightmares, and reminding her she wasn't alone. She'd never felt more alone than now.

Suddenly, there was a comforting hand on her shoulder, and for a second, she thought maybe, but it was only Toph. Asamiya swiped the back of her hand over her eyes to dry her tears.

"What's up, Asamiya?" she asked, feeling the vibrations of her niece's tears. Asamiya sighed, resting her cheek on her knees.

"I failed," she murmured. "Dad was counting on me to rule right while he's sick, and I just went so overboard. I completely failed him..."

"No you didn't, Asamiya," Toph replied. "Everyone makes mistakes. And with your dad sick, is it really any wonder you're a bit on edge?"

"Yeah," the princess agreed half-heartedly. "I guess I'm just worried. Dad's not getting better, even with the medicine Quang said would help. Why _isn't _he getting better?"

Toph could feel the girl shaking slightly, and she could just imagine the lost look on the face Aang had once described to her.

"I think we both have an idea," she sighed.

"Y-you think so, too?" Asamiya turned to look at Toph, who nodded. "But, who would _do _that, Aunt Toph? Who would poison Dad?"

Toph shook her head.

"That, kiddo, I don't know," she replied sadly. "But we'll find out, okay? Don't say anything, alright, Asamiya? 'Cause if we're wrong? Wow, that wouldn't be pretty."

A faint smile crossed the princess's face. "Yeah. We'd probably _all _get arrested or something. But, how do we figure it out?"

Toph patted her shoulder. "Books, kid. Normal for you, I'll take on the braille stuff. Kinda difficult, but at least I can figure it out on my own, eh?" Toph stood. "See ya, kiddo," she smiled. "And don't worry. Fire Lord Sparky's gonna be just fine."

Asamiya nodded, smiling trustfully up at her aunt. "See you later, Aunt Toph."

After Toph was gone, the only sound in the garden were the soft quacking of the turtle-ducks, the slight whisper of the gentle winter breeze, and her own soft breathing. She sighed sadly, and held out her hand, one of the turtle-ducks climbing fearlessly into her palm. Gently, Asamiya stroked its head, a wry smile on her face.

"You're so innocent," she murmured sadly as she pet it. "So free. You don't even know about the rebellions, or that the Fire Lord might be dying. I was like you once." The princess gingerly ran a finger down the back of the creature's small head. It made a cute little cooing noise that only elicited another sad smile. "If only I could go back to those days." She reached up and gently pulled the purple flower down from its place behind her ear, and held it fondly in her hand, the petals dark against her tan palm. _So fragile, _she marveled, with a small wry smile. _And yet, so strong and enduring. Like Dad. Please, Agni and any other spirit that will listen; don't let this trial be too much for him. Please, let him get better. Even if it means my own life, I won't let him die. _

_"_I _won't _let Dad die," she whispered.

Hours passed and still Asamiya simply sat there, silent, watching the turtle ducks as day turned to night. She realized briefly that she'd missed dinner, but she didn't really care. She wasn't in the mood to be around people for one thing, and she was certain her aunt Toph would have told her mother and anyone else who worried that the princess just needed to be alone for a while. She was troubled. That any blind fool could see. What they couldn't see was that she wanted to be alone. There were times when she just wanted to get away from the others, much as she loved them. Sometimes, she just needed to be alone. And even when no one could figure out what was bugging her, the Fire Lord always seemed to know how to comfort her. He would go out into the gardens and find her, either by the turtle-duck pond or out beneath her white dogwood tree. He would just sit down, then, one hand on her shoulder. Unless there were tears in her eyes, no words were necessary from Zuko, and the two would settle into silence, Zuko's hand resting lightly against her body, comfort and love and support all reaching the princess through that simple gesture.

They had always been alike, Asamiya and Zuko. Both more inclined to be solitary rather than social butterflies, they each could disappear for hours, and no one would worry too awfully. But that was during peaceful times, not when the Fire Lord was dangerously sick, and there were rebellions as close as Rafu City. And this time, the Fire Lady _was _concerned, and went to find her daughter. She found Asamiya sitting by the pond, just watching the still waters - the turtle ducks had gone to their nests around sundown, and it was now a few hours after - staring blankly into the reflection of the moon and sky.

"Asamiya," Katara said gently, carefully pulling her daughter to her feet. "What are you still doing out here? It's late, and the nights are colder than the days. Come back inside, sweetheart. You should be getting to bed, now, my dear."

Asamiya nodded numbly. She was tired, yes, but she really wasn't in a talkative mood. She walked off ahead of her mother, and something in the slope of her shoulders told Katara that the girl needed to be on her own for now, so she turned and went back toward the royal chambers to see to Zuko and get some sleep herself.

Zuko turned weakly toward the door when he heard it open, sweat damp hair refusing to leave it's position on his face. Today had not been a good day for the Fire Lord. Though his Katara had been with him, he'd felt the strange pain from yesterday more than once, blacking out each time before he could determine anything more about the pain than that its center was his chest. And he'd been coughing more, as well, almost choking at times. He smiled slightly when he saw his wife returning.

"Katara..." he whispered, the slight smile still present on his face. The Fire Lady came to the bed at sat beside him, taking on of his clamy hands in her own and brushing the hair back - a strand of gray in the mix - as a small, loving smile crossing her face.

"I'm here, Zuko," she breathed, her voice soft and comforting. She rose, changed, and quickly slid into bed beside her husband, holding onto him, praying to any spirit that would listen that tomorrow would see some sort of improvement in his condition. She kissed his cheek lightly, and pulled him close.

"Good night, Zuko, love," she whispered in the dark. She felt the Fire Lord shift slightly in her arms, bringing his body - shivering despite his fever- closer to hers, one arm falling loosely over her side.

"Night, Katara."

Katara sighed as she gazed into his eyes. Neither mentioned it, but both knew that tonight it would be hard to get to sleep.

XxX  
Heh, wait till you all read the next chapter. Anyway, review, please!


	11. Love Me

_This_ is the main reason for this story being upped to 'T'. I hope you guys like this, it's not my strongest point. And, oh yes, I don't own the song, Disney does.

Love Me  
XxX

That night, Zuko felt a strong desire to be with his Katara. He knew there was a chance he might die, and he wanted one last night with the woman he loved, incase he didn't get a chance later. Agni above, but he loved her so much.

"Katara," he whispered, touching her shoulder. She mumbled sleepily, and turned to face him. Her eyes were tired, and it looked like she hadn't slept yet at all. He gently traced the side of her face, his fingers shaking slightly as they traveled from the Fire Lady's temple to her chin. Her eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned. She knew, too, that this could be their last time, if they were to take the moment. She pulled off her night robe - more worried for Zuko than excited about what was to come - and helped Zuko out of his pants. She pulled him on top of her, to save him the effort, and held him close, shifting beneath the blankets to bring him in. They both smiled slightly, then Katara's arms wrapped gently around his back, and his hands ran down her shoulders until they found her slim waist, making her shiver, and a small almost-giggle escape her lips. Spirits forgive her, but it _tickled_ when he did that_._

They went slowly, for Zuko's sake. Katara allowed him to set their pace, and when she felt he seemed to be going too fast for his condition, Katara would shift so that faster movements would be too hard, and he was forced to slow down. There was none of the usual rolling, and clinging, just ginger tenderness from the Fire Lady, and a heartbreaking weakness from the Fire Lord.

As Katara's hands moved gently over the skin of Zuko's back, she could feel places that had been formed with powerful muscles at the beginning of the week tighter across his bones, and less shaped. He was starting to lose weight from being so sick, and his appetite was fading as well, which wasn't helping matters at all. He was really weak, and that worried Katara. She felt tears prick her eyes, as he raised a trembling, clammy hand to her face.

"K-Kat...Kata...tara," Zuko panted, wheezing and shaking. Katara gently pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't talk, Zuko," she comforted, her voice gentle and kind as she held him close. "Save your energy and your strength. I don't have the chi to bloodbend again."

"Katara," the Fire Lord whispered, his voice hoarse. He flashed her a small reassuring smile "It'll be okay." He coughed to the side, then grinned slightly, and the Fire Lady pulled him close again, sighing sadly. She was so worried. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to bloodbend and save him as she had during the day. It had been hard then, but tonight would be nearly impossible, even if she hadn't used her chi up on earlier incidents; tonight was the new moon.

"Are you sure of this, Zuko?" Her voice was worried, concerned, and her eyes flickered to the window, where they could usually see the moon, but not tonight. Zuko followed her gaze for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm fine," he assured her. She gave him a look that stated she clearly didn't believe him, but sighed in defeat, then smiled again as she raised her head and kissed the tip of his nose, earning a child-like smile and a deep blush from Zuko.

Katara moved the most, holding Zuko close in her arms like a baby or a newborn squirrel-cat kitten. His head rested against her chest, one of her hands tangled in his hair. Zuko's hands were wrapped loosely around her middle. The Fire Lady hummed a soft tune all the while, lulling them both into a sense of security that each feared would not last. So naturally, they made the most of the time they had together, while they had it. Sometimes Katara stroked Zuko's hair, others, her hand rested on his back, cool and soothing against his burning skin. And yet, despite the heat of his fever and the thick red blankets covering them warmly, Katara could feel Zuko shivering against her front, and her concern for him rose.

"Do you want another blanket?" Her voice cut softly through the silence, pausing their moment as she pulled the ones they had farther up over her husband's pale shoulders. Zuko smiled faintly.

"It's ok-kay," the Fire Lord rasped. Laying with Katara had always left him a bit breathless, but when he was sick, even this slow-paced time was hard on him, and already it left him almost completely winded. He laid his head gently back down against his wife's chest, listening to her heartbeat, comforted by her soft humming, as he tried to catch his breath. "Katara," he breathed, lifting his eyes to look up at her. "I love you, Katara. Forever."

Katara gently stroked his hair. "I know, Zuko," she smiled. "I love you, too. Always."

"K-katara," Zuko whispered. Katara looked at him, listening patiently. "I-if I ... don't ma-"

In a flash, the concerned, loving look in the Fire Lady's eyes was gone, replaced by angry pain, and her hand clamped tight over Zuko's mouth.

"Don't you _dare _talk like that, Zuko!" she snarled. "You _promised _you'd be okay! You _can't _do that to me! _I WON'T LET YOU!" _

The Fire Lord's eyes were wide in shock as he looked down at his wife. What had he _said_?! He could see the hurt, the anger, and worst of all, rising betrayal in her eyes. He hadn't meant for a reaction like this. In all his years of knowing Katara, she'd never yelled at him like that.

And Katara noticed, too. She saw her husband's expression, shocked and concerned, and slightly ashamed. Her expression softened and she pulled him close again, holding him in her arms as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Zuko, I-I'm sorry," she sighed. "I don't know why I got so upset. I just...I _can't _lose you."

"You won't," Zuko assured her. "I'll be okay. You'll see." He coughed, then smiled weakly. "I'll b-be fine."

For the longest time, they just lay there together, Katara stroking Zuko's hair, humming softly, Zuko's hands resting on her soft shoulders. After a while, it was clear he'd fallen asleep, calmed and soothed by his wife's heartbeat and soft humming. Well, Katara couldn't sleep, so she gently pushed him off her, making sure he was still comfortable beneath the blankets. He was still shivering, and his fever had jumped up.

Sighing sadly and biting her lip in concern, the Fire Lady tucked the blankets close around her husband, and stood. She padded across the heated marble floors that ran throughout the palace to the closet. She pulled out the thickest blanket, and returned to the bed, where she covered Zuko with it, then wet a compress and placed it on his forehead to check his rising temperature. Seeing he was still a bit cold, she crawled under the blankets, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him some of her own body heat to keep warm.

Tonight would be a sleepless night for Katara, of that she was certain. Something told her to stay awake, and watch Zuko. She couldn't pinpoint any reason for the faint - though steadily growing - sense of dread in her stomach, but she just felt she had to stay awake. Sighing, she gently brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, the single gray strand drawing her eyes, and dampening whatever happiness she'd felt being with him that night. She didn't want to lose him, but now more than ever their age and the hard times they'd faced began to catch up to her in the form of the realization that Zuko would not always be there. He was older than she was, after all, albeit not more than three years. But with this recent turn of events, Katara wondered how things would ever return to normal, or how they could possibly go on without Zuko. Asamiya was only fifteen. How could a _child _rule an entire nation? Katara felt sadness when she remembered the night she'd agreed to marry Zuko. Somehow, she wondered suddenly, if maybe people were rebelling and all because their Fire Lady was a waterbender. Maybe, if she'd married Aang, and let Mai, a child of the Fire Nation be Fire Lady and Zuko's wife, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. Maybe there wouldn't have been these rebellions, and maybe Zuko wouldn't have stayed up so late for two weeks worrying about them, and maybe he wouldn't be so sick now. Maybe he'd be okay.

Maybe she'd have never known the love she'd known with Zuko. Maybe she'd have never had a daughter like Asamiya. After all, so much of the crown princess came from her father. Maybe she'd never have been truly happy with Aang. Maybe all this was meant to be.

_What? Zuko getting sick and possibly dying in front of me was meant to be?_

**_Who knows? He's strong, maybe he won't die. He could easily still pull through, and you know it._**

_Do I?_

That was the problem; Katara couldn't be certain that Zuko would live. With his heart being effected by this sickness now, too, there was no way anyone could be certain if he'd make it or not. She'd talked to Quang about it the previous day, and he'd just suggested giving the Fire Lord herbs that stimulated the heart along with the usual medicine for chest infections. Katara prayed it would work. It hadn't been too effective, yet, but maybe after a few more days he'd be in the clear on that front. The Fire Lady could only hope.

She'd never felt so lost or helpless. She couldn't heal illness, and here was the man she loved, maybe slowly dying before her eyes. The only thing she could do was keep him alive, but how long would it be until they all got too cocky, thinking that Zuko would always make it, and left him on his own? What would happen then, if the medicine didn't heal him? If his heart stopped and no one was there to bring him back?

Tears pricked the backs of Katara's eyes, and she shook her head to banish the thoughts and image of Zuko lying still and pale on a funeral pyre, dressed all in white, like the living that stood heartbroken around him. She couldn't let that happen. She _wouldn't. _Sighing, she rested a hand on his warm, fever-flushed cheek, gently stroking his hairline, remembering all the good times they'd had.

The Fire Lady smiled softly when she saw the slightly pained expression on her husband's face melt into peace. But it didn't last. Barely a second later, his face contorted in fear and pain, and he started muttering in his sleep, turning over.

"...tara...kids...zula..._RUN!!_" He sat up straight, flying into a full-force fit of jagged, painful coughs that racked his body. He started choking, and Katara whacked him on the back, then rubbed his back gently, helping to ease away the coughing and the pain. After that, he fell into her arms, trembling and muttering.

"...hurt...I failed...all gone... no..." He shook his head weakly, and Katara saw tears in his eyes. They trailed down his face, mixing with the layer of sweat that covered him. Katara held him close, rocking gently, shushing him and trying to calm his fears.

"It's okay, Zuko," she comforted, gently stroking his hair, and turning his face to look at her. "I'm right here. You haven't failed anyone. It was just a dream. You're alright. You're safe. Azula's gone. It's alright now. Shhh. It's okay." She smiled reassuringly at him, and Zuko wrapped his arms tight around her.

"K-katara..."

"Yes, Zuko," the Fire Lady crooned. "I'm here. Everything's okay. You didn't fail at anything. No one's hurt. Just rest, love. You need to. It's okay."

Zuko's eyes were wide and staring, and he looked so lost as he raised a shaking hand to her cheek. "Y-you're okay... Katara..."

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here. I promise. Just go back to sleep, Zuko. I've got you."

"I love you...Katara..."

"Shhh, Zuko," Katara whispered, smoothing his hair back out of his face. "I love you too. But you need to rest now, okay? Sleep."

With tender, delicate care, the Fire Lady brushed his eyelids closed, and held him in her arms.

"I've got you," she whispered again. She pulled the blankets over him, and put the compress back in its place on his forehead. She held onto him, not willing to let go, and gently tracing the outline of his scar, heartened by the small smile that crossed his face. _At least that'll never change, _she thought, sighing sadly. "I'll always love you, Zuko," she breathed into his ear. "And I'll always be there for you. I'll always be here." She kissed his cheek, and settled back against the headboard, positioning themselves and the blankets comfortably, prepared to stay awake the entire night for Zuko.

The hours passed by slowly, the only sounds the animals in the gardens, and Zuko's labored, shallow breathing. He was wheezing constantly, which worried Katara, but without the moon and with so little chi, there wasn't really anything she could do for him. So she held him, and just sat there, providing what comfort she could, and when his sleep became unsettled, and he murmured painfully, she would gently stroke his scar, whispering soft, soothing comfort into his ear in the darkness, rewarded each time by a soft smile, his voice muttering her name, and the return of a peaceful sleep.

Katara turned to look at the stars outside. They seemed to shie exceptionally bright tonight, as if Yue had bid them to lighten the sky in place of the moon. It was comforting for the Fire Lady to think that her old friend was still watching over them all.

"Yue protect the banished prince I fell in love with," she whispered to the night, pulling Zuko closer and burying her face in his thick hair. Even though in life Yue had known Zuko only as the enemy, Katara was sure she could see the man the Fire Lord had become.

With each passing hour, it got harder and harder to stay awake. On any other night, Katara would have just given it up and let sleep claim her hours ago. But as a result of the illness, Zuko's heart had almost stopped three times today, and she was concerned. What if it happened again while she and everyone else was asleep? Even if she didn't have the chi to bloodbend, she would try if necessary. She wouldn't - _couldn't -_let Zuko die. So, to fill the silence, she began to sing softly.

_"I'll be your candle on the __water__  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting,  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn."_

Katara gently smoothed his hair, holding him tenderly, knowing how sensitive he could be sometimes. She tried to give as much comfort and strength as possible to the ailing Fire Lord. She could only hope it would be enough to see them both through.

_"I'll be your candle on the water,  
Till every wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you,  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer..."_

He started shifting and muttering again in her arms, but the Fire Lady knew how to calm him, and she gently stroked his scar yet again, holding his hand, gently caressing the back with her thumb. He needed all the comfort she could give him, now.

_"I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on, you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow,  
I'll never let you go_

_I'll be your candle on the water..."_

As her soft voice, gentle and soothing reached through his troubled dreams and calmed him, Zuko's sleep became deeper and less fitful. He lay still, and his breathing - though ragged and worryingly shallow and wheezy - had settled into a steady rhythm again. Katara smiled, relieved that she'd been able to help him after all.

Dawn was slow in coming. Katara stayed awake throughout the night, every now and again replacing the compress as it dried out with a wet one, and shifting the blankets around to cover him better. At last, when the first rays of the sun shown through the window, Katara felt sleep pulling at her. She could also feel the pull of the water from the turtle-duck pond again, which meant if Zuko needed her, she could help him.

"Katara?"

Zuko's voice, hoarse and groggy, drifted through to her ears and pulled her fully awake again, and her healer's instinct took over, her concern for her husband showing in her shadowed eyes.

"What is it, Zuko? Are you alright?"

She was worried, that much Zuko was certain of. But she looked so tired. Dear Agni, hadn't she slept at all last night? He remembered his dreams, vaguely. They had been rough and violent, and he lost everyone in all of them. Then a soft voice had drifted in, comforting him and reminding him that someone would always be there. The more he thought about the song, the more he recognized the voice he'd heard.

"Didn't you sleep?" he asked, concerned. Katara shook her head.

"It's alright, Zuko," she replied, pushing him back down amongst the blankets and pillows when he tried to sit up. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"You should have slept," Zuko muttered, looking worriedly up at his wife. "Why didn't you?"

The Fire Lady sighed. "Someone had to make sure nothing happened to you, Zuko. I love you." She yawned, and before she could react, Zuko reached out and pulled her down beside him.

"I'm not letting you get up," he said as firmly as he could. "You're exhausted. And since I'm still here, you _could _have slept. I don't need you getting sick, Katara. I love you too much."

They hugged, and Katara found herself wondering which one of them needed rest more.

"Zuko," Katara whispered, "someone has to make sure everything's alright with the others." He shook his head at her reminder, coughing.

"No," the Fire Lord wheezed. The coughs were getting a lot worse, leaving him weaker and more breathless each time. "L-let someone _else..._t-take care of that... You n-need to sleep, Katara..."

Katara rolled her eyes, wondering how, even after all these years, despite being dangerously ill, Zuko could _still _be so stubborn. But she loved him, and he loved her, and that was enough for the both of them.

XxX  
Yeah...heh, please, don't kill me. I'm not really that comfortable with stuff like in the beginning of the chapter, but I needed that in here for later plot development. Anyway, review, please!


	12. Truths

Yay chapter 12. People start to discover things in this one. Hope you like this chapter.

Truth  
XxX

Toph wandered through the palace, silent and thinking. She sighed, remembering what the servants had told them all about Zuko demanding that Katara and he both be allowed to sleep, and decided to pay the two a visit, to make sure everything was okay. They were her friends, after all, and they shouldn't be on their own if something was wrong. Oh, she could hear their reaction to her now. _Oh, great, _Zuko would groan with a playful smile, _it's you. _And Toph would quip back that it wouldn't be anyone else. And Katara would smile, yawn, and say she was happy it was Toph, and that Zuko should be happy, too. She'd sit there, and joke to hide the fact that she was scared to death for the guy who was still just like an older brother to her, and Katara would gently remind her not to bait poor Zuko too much -'_He's in no condition to be flinging anything - words included, 'peanut gallery', _she could just hear the waterbender joking about some comment from Toph on how Zuko looked though she couldn't see to begin with - but smile and laugh and tease her husband anyway. And who knew, maybe Asamiya would be there. Of all her nieces, Asamiya was decidedly her favorite. A firebender with the rooted attitude of an earthbender.

She stopped in at the kitchen to get a bite to eat, and left, munching contentedly on a sweet-roll. The cook rolled his eyes at her retreating form, and muttered something about the earthbender eating as much as the Water Tribe man.

Toph glanced at the palace walls and floor, and wondered idly what Zuko would think of her getting him a marble get-well gift. She was sorely tempted, just as a joke, but she knew Zuko wouldn't like her tearing apart the palace. Even _if _it was to make him feel better. He'd be really upset with her. _That definitely wouldn't go over well, _Toph thought, smirking. _Sparky'd freak, and Sweetness'd kill me for getting him all mad. I'll have to do it sometime when his condition's not nearly critical._

Chuckling, Toph turned down the hall to Zuko's room, only to have something made of wood dropped down on top of her, a floor of the same material sliding closed beneath her feet and cutting her off from her element and ability to see. She snarled angrily to hide her shock and rising panic, glaring sightlessly through the hole in the wood, wishing she could 'see' whoever had caught her in the trap. If it was one of Sokka's strange jokes, she'd rip his head off.

"What do you want?" she snarled. "Who are you?!"

"Oh," a familiar voice purred evilly, "I think you know."

"Azula," the blind earthbender snarled, fury rising inside her. Along with the fury came a sense of dread, and she remembered her last major encounter with Azula; the time she'd nearly killed Iroh. Toph had gone against Mai and Ty Lee in Ba Sing Sei and Zuko had insisted on keeping everyone away from Azula because she was dangerous and he didn't want to lose anyone else. So Toph's last encounter with the firebending woman was a very sore memory. One Toph did not feel like dealing with ever again.

"Nice to see you too," Azula cooed wickedly. "You know, I think it's time you and I took a little trip." Toph felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, then everything went black.

-

-

Toph groaned. She was still, that was all she was certain of. Then she remembered. Azula had her, and Toph was beginning to think that this wasn't just a random coincidence. Her head shot up when she heard footsteps. Azula's voice rang in the small space.

"Well," she muttered, a slight disappointment in her voice. "You certainly aren't the waterbender, but I suppose you will do."

"What do you want from us?" Toph demanded.

"I want Zuzu's throne," Azula explained. "That's why I started all of this, you know."

Toph's cloudy eyes narrowed.

"You're so lucky this cage is made of wood!" the blind earthbender growled.

"Oh, Toph," Azula asked in a conversatory tone. "Would you like to know a little secret?" She leaned in close, so that her warm breath blew over Toph's ear. The blind woman shuddered. "Your precious Fire Lord isn't exactly ill." Toph's eyes went wide in realization of what Azula was saying. "You _are _familiar with the fire lily, yes?" the former princess asked Toph, a cruel smirk on her face. Toph seethed.

"You _poisoned _Zuko!" she snarled, glaring daggers in the direction of the other woman.

"My, you _are _smart," The ex-princess drawled sarcastically. She smirked evilly. "But no, it wasn't _me _exactly."

"I guess I just don't want anyone else to have what should have been mine," the dull, bored sounding voice droned. Toph hissed, her blind eyes narrowing in recognition of another set of familiar vibrations.

"_You!" _the earthbender spat, glaring. "You would _kill _the person you _love?!"_

"'Love-_d_'", Mai corrected. "He should have thought of the consequences before he left me and ripped out my heart."

"What heart?" Toph snarled, her ire growing. Mai snorted.

"I need to go practice my knives." She turned and left, then, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind Mai," Azula smirked. "She's not always that droll. Especially when she has a target for her knives. Well," she sighed, "I have other business to attend to. Like destroying the rest of the royal family. Starting with Zuzu's pride and joy."

Protective anger rose within Toph, and she lashed out, struggling against the wood of the cage.

"Touch those kids and _die!" _she growled, wishing she could bend so she could bash Azula's head in. The ex-princess ignored her, continuing on her way, silent. "Zuko _banished _you, Azula. You'll never get past the boarders!"

"No," the woman agreed. "But you do know Rin, the servant, don't you? Recognize her voice from somewhere?"

Toph couldn't keep back a shocked gasp at the memory. Rin's voice had always unnerved her for some reason, and now she realized it; the servant woman sounded just like Mai. Thinking back, she wondered how she couldn't have known something like this was going to happen. Just the day Zuko started showing signs of illness, Rin's vibrations had seemed just slightly different. She'd thought something was just bothering the woman, but now she recognized the vibrations completely. Anger and fear set in, and tears came to her eyes. She was powerless to help her friends. Of course she knew of the poison of the fire lily. How could she not? An old friend of her's had once been killed by some accidentally. She knew what it did; painful coughs, a high fever - all the symptoms of something a long tthe lines of pneumonia or some other chest infection. After a day or two, it started effecting the heart, too. Zuko wouldn't be getting better, unless one of the others figured out the truth. He would be dangerously ill for a week before losing consciousness. Reaction varied from then on. Some people would be able to regain consciousness for short periods of time, others never woke up again. After another two weeks, he would be dead. Gone. Unless someone - Toph was willing to bet Asamiya, since she'd come to the same conclusions as Toph, though more unwilling to believe it - got to the North Pole spirit oasis (the only place the spirit blossom grew) within those three weeks, and got back to give Zuko the antidote, there was no _way _the Fire Lord would make it. He was a dead man living on borrowed time that was running out fast. Toph curled into a ball, and felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought of how happy the entire family had been just over a week ago, and now the unspoken leader of that little family of theirs was going to die.

"Zuko.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gotta get to the Catacombs, gotta get to the Catacombs..._

Asamiya's mind was racing. Something was terribly wrong. She'd heard some of the servants talking about her father's condition, and what they thought had caused it. She'd heard one woman say she thought it had something to do with his tea that night when Captain Onji brought him news of the fifth rebellion in Rafu. Rin had insisted she hadn't been at the palace that day, and yet everyone had said they saw her bring out the Fire Lord's meal. Even Asamiya had seen her. But the head servant had remained adamant that she wasn't there. The princess's mind began to put two and two together, and a sense of dread settled into her stomach as she pulled the hood up on the robe she wore to hide who she was. The entrance to the Dragon Bone Catacombs was outside the palace grounds, therefore no one could know she was leaving. She hated worrying her family, but this was something she had to do.

She waited at the entrance, hiding behind a pillar until it was night. Satisfied with the fact that no one had gone in, she ran out, performed the firebending move that opened the stairwell, and descended into the darkness, a flame lit in her hand to guide her way through the dark. Finally, she reached the door, and preformed another firebending move to open it, and entered, moving through the dusty, dank underground, searching for anything on healing. Finally she found what she'd been looking for. Relived, but also nervous, she pulled a scroll from the pile that had a picture of a fire lily on it. The more she read of the difference, the more she was certain this was what was wrong with her father. Wide-eyed and horrified, she continued to read the scroll.

_The Fire Lily-_

_Uses; poison. Because of it's bland taste, it is nearly impossible to detect the presence of the poison. It has no medicinal or culinary value. All parts of the plants are poisonous._

_Symptoms; dizziness, followed by a bad cough the next morning and a high fever that raises swiftly whenever the afflicted is greatly distressed. About two days after initial poisoning, the heart is effected as well. The fire lily's poison causes weakness and exhaustion, and by the end of the first week, the victim begins to cough up blood as well. Shortly after, they pass out. This stage of the illness lasts for two weeks, before death occurs. Some may be responsive during this time, though any regaining of consciousness usually lasts less than a minute and severely exhausts and weakens the person._

_Antidote; The only known cure for fire lily poison is the spirit blossom. The blossom grows only in the North Pole spirit oasis, which is why the poison is so deadly; it is almost always too late by the time the condition is recognized, if it is recognized at all. Because it resembles a sever chest infection, it is often nearly impossible to be certain that it is the poison of the lily._

_WARNING; The fire lilly is a colorless, odorless, bland tasting poison. The only difference between its symptoms and other heart and lung conditions is its suddenness, and the color of the blood coughed up. In chest infections like pneumonia or bronchitus, the blood is its usual red color. With fire lilly poisoning, the blood has a more purple tone that natural. _

Asamiya felt her heart drop to her toes. _The fire lily!? _This couldn't be happening, she wouldn't believe it. Her father _couldn't _die. Tears in her eyes, and fear in her heart, she ran as fast as she could for the palace, the scroll clutched in her hand, the hood of her cloak back in place to hide her identity.

She ran as fast as she could out of the complex, toward the town, her breath coming heavier the farther she ran. Adrenaline, fear and concern pushed her on through the streets. People stepped aside when they saw the cloaked figure darting down the streets, not knowing what to make of the glinting golden eyes or the scroll clutched in a death-grip in one white-knuckled tan hand.

The princess's blood rushed in her ears as her feet pounded against the ground. She was desperate to return home and get the information she'd just found to her parents.

Asamiya nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw the familiar old man and a detachment of the palace guards. It was her great-uncle, Iroh. She darted into a side alley to avoid being seen. While the civilians were not fool enough to follow what might be a spirit, the royal guard would certainly think it might be a threat and give chase. And Asamiya knew one of them was bound to catch her. And while she wasn't afraid her uncle would tell her father, she knew the guards would say something, and the Fire Lord would get upset, despite Quang and Zhang both saying that stress and worry was bad for him in his condition. So she crept swiftly through the alleys, moving through the afternoon shadows in an attempt to return to the palace unseen.

The princess scaled the back wall around the palace. There was no gate there, and so no guards to find her. She dropped steadily on her feet in the garden, and her heart twisted when she saw her tree. Tears came to her eyes at the thought that she and her father might never sit there again if the fire lily was indeed responsible for Zuko's sickness.

Asamiya slid gracefully in through a window, landing in a storage closet. She pulled off the robe, and hid it and the scroll under some scraps of fabric. The sight of the princess with an armful of cloth was nothing new. All the servants and her family knew Asamiya liked to be a bit more self-sufficient than constantly relying on servants.

No one questioned her presence as she made her way to her room. No one asked 'where were you princess?', 'your mother was looking for you princess,' or 'your honorable father will be so relieved you are safe, princess.' She made it to her room, silent and calculating. Setting the cloth and robe in her closet, she took the scroll and prepared to reveal her actions by saving her father. There was no way she'd let him die because she didn't want to get caught, she just figured the Fire Lord would take it better from his daughter than a guard that she'd disobeyed, because Asamiya knew how to apologize for herself, the guards couldn't convince the Fire Lord that she was sorry because they weren't the ones who'd done something wrong. Asamiya was.

Really, she knew she should be glad that she found what might be wrong with her father so soon after his taking ill, but all she could think of was how she'd betrayed his trust in her. He'd made her promise not to go outside the palace grounds alone, but she had. She'd promised and then she went back on her word.

_But it was to save Dad. I did the right thing._

_**The right thing would have been to take a detachment of guards with you, if only to keep your parents from worrying.**_

_But the guards wouldn't have placed any importance in the Catacombs. They would have laughed it off and not come. I had no choice._

**_You could have told your parents at least._**

_Mom wouldn't have let me go, and Dad would get so worked up over it all, he'd probably start coughing really bad, or his heart might stop again. I couldn't risk that._

**_So you'd rather him find out after the facts? After you disobeyed and broke his trust in you?_**

_There was no other way!_

**_Say what you want. I can't stop you. I'm just the voice of your conscience used as a plot device and to better show internal conflict._**

_Really?_

**_Yep. You're the thought concept, and I'm the plot device. Now get going and save Dad!_**

_Right. Gotcha. _

Asamiya sighed and left her room, making straight for her parents' room, determined to save her father. She could not fail. She would save him. But as she made her way to her parent's room, she couldn't help but wonder why her uncle had left the palace. What was he out in the city for? Had people been looking for her? No, knowing her family, they trusted her enough to not worry so much if they couldn't find her for a while. Again guilt at having betrayed the trust of her parents welled inside her, and she felt horrible. She couldn't get in out of her mind that what she'd done was wrong. Yes, she'd found possibly valuable information, but she'd betrayed her father. She honestly didn't like that she'd had to, but she reminded herself there'd been no other way. So, pushing the thought aside, she continued to her father's room, determined not to be too late, and to help. She could only hope she wasn't wrong about the poisoning. But what other diseases of the lungs started to effect the heart, as well within two days? None that she'd ever heard of. So now she was almost certain her father had been poisoned, and she was willing to bet someone had impersonated Rin and done it. She couldn't be certain who, but she knew she'd find out the truth eventually. _After _her father was in the clear, though.

XxX  
Yeah, I had to add in a little bit of irony. I thought the story could use a bit of comedy, however light, and probably not very funny that was. Sorry if that kind of killed the chapter. It was intended to lighten the tension somewhat.


	13. Crash

And now chapter thirteen; Iroh goes for a walk in the capital, and everyone finds out what's really wrong with the Fire Lord...

Crash  
XxX

Iroh let out a frustrated sigh. He needed to go out of the palace grounds and think. And who knew, maybe in the markets there was some sort of imported new medicine that could help Zuko. Yes, that was where Iroh would go. Walking always helped him think.

With a small detachment of guards - he wasn't about to go with his nephew's idea of double normal security and leave the palace and its occupants defenceless - Iroh tucked some gold, silver, and copper coins into his pocket, and left for the city. It was a clear day; cool and bright, the sun shining distantly from a pale blue sky. It felt strange to Iroh to have guards right there. Under any normal security situation - one distant threat of an uprising, not five real rebellions - the old firebender would have gone alone, since he could still take on anyone and win. But, to keep his family - particularly his nephew - from worrying, he went with the guards.

Iroh rolled his eyes. The guards could be so paranoid, all walking maybe ten feet behind him; half of them were glaring around at the citizens, as if daring them to attack, the other half glanced around, gripping their weapons, more nervous than anything. _Poor new recruits, _Iroh thought to himself. _Quite a bad time for them to join the force, with these rebellions, and Zuko being so sick and all._

"Sir..."

"Yes Lee?" Iroh asked, looking at the teenager. Lee had come along to make sure nothing happened, and to keep the new recruits and paranoid old men in the ranks from taking their tensions out on innocent civilians.

"I would suggest not straying too far from the palace," Lee cautioned. "We've had no word of the rebellions since the Fire Lord fell ill. We do not know if the rebels have reached the capital yet. It would not be wise to stray too far."

"Scared, Lee?" Iroh teased gently, causing Lee to blush in embarrassment. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you and the others."

"Ha. Ha," Lee grumbled, scowling at the older man. Iroh smirked and continued walking. Hoping none of the other troops heard Iroh's words, Lee fell back with the rest of the guards.

Iroh sighed. He wished he could have been of some use up at the palace, but the healers and Katara were taking care of Zuko. If it hadn't been for his nephew's illness, Iroh would have enjoyed the little walk into the city, but today, he wasn't really too interested in the stalls and stores. Thinking of Zuko; if Iroh knew anything of serious sicknesses, it would take a while for his nephew to recover once his fever broke. And he would be weak for a good week or so, possibly longer, considering how fast and hard this had hit him. He would need help. Then something caught his eye. Two dragons, one red, one blue circling each other around a golden sphere on the end of a cherry-wood cane. _Zuko'd kill me, _Iroh thought, chuckling. _But it certainly would be a blessing when no one could be with him once he's recovering... And he'll thank me when he's older. Much older, but still. _

Iroh paid the man, and wandered away, the guards trailing annoyingly behind him. He wasn't helpless. At the same time, the old man felt loved. His nephew cared enough about his family that every time they wanted to leave and go out into the all too dangerous world, they had to have the protection of the guards. _You worry to much, Nephew, _Iroh thought, shaking his head as he wandered along.

The streets were filled with people; parents buying, children playing, vendors selling what they had. It was a happy, peaceful scene, untouched by the unrest in other parts of the Fire Nation.

A pained voice - almost like one from the past, it was so familiar - shouted something, and Iroh turned to the sound, shocked.

"That's not _fair, _Ling!" A pale boy with golden eyes growled. It wasn't the eyes or the skin, or even the classic black hair that made the boy stand out to Iroh; it was the voice - _He sounds just like Zuko! - _and the way he held himself that surprised the old man. After all, even in a country full of people who looked mostly the same, it was still uncommon for one to see a child who looked like the prince the Fire Lord had once been.

Smiling, Iroh continued on his way, always looking around, seeing different lives and different people. Sometimes, he missed the simple life he and Zuko had once had in Ba Sing Se. There, it had been so simple. Zuko wasn't a banished prince, and Iroh wasn't a shamed ex-general of the Fire Nation. Now, nearly thirty years later, Zuko was ruling the entire Fire Nation, and had three children with a waterbender. It was funny, how once upon a time, Zuko had thought Katara beneath him, and now, he was married to her. _Destiny is _definitely _a funny thing._

Within an hour, Iroh had a single bag, when he normally would have had many. He'd bought a few things for the others; the mood at the palace needed lifting. Iroh knew from past experience, Zuko didn't like people to worry about him. And with Katara, well, the Fire Lord had told him once how he hated seeing her cry, because she was beautiful, and everything Zuko'dever wanted in the end, as he'd once confided in Iroh, back when they were still young, and Asamiya was barely more than a baby.

A surprised shout caught Iroh's attention and he turned to see a few people step quickly to the side, watching as a cloaked figure ran past. He heard the startled - _FEMININE?! - _gasp as the person froze for a split second, locking eyes. The wide, glinting gold beneath the hood, and the slightly opened mouth, darker in the shadows than the pale skin of a normal firebender would be, gave it all away, and the old man watched as the girl darted down an alley, unseen by the guards. Only a moment too late did Lee notice Iroh's surprised frown.

"Something there, sir?" the teen asked, looking in the direction the cloaked person had come from. Iroh shook his head, deciding to protect her, if only for Zuko's sake.

"No, Lee. I thought I heard something, that's all." Lee nodded, but couldn't take his eyes off the entrance to a side alley - the one the girl had gone down. Iroh sighed. He knew who that girl was. And she was no threat either. He'd recognize those beautiful eyes anywhere. Apparently, Asamiya had some secret business out here.

_Probably looking through the catacombs again, _Iroh thought with a laugh. _After that first time she went alone and the sages dragged her back to the palace as though she'd committed high treason, she's worn that cloak. Sweet Agni, she's just like Zuko. _A smile crossed Iroh's face as he thought of all the little scrapes and adventures his nephew had gotten into when he was young.

"We should be getting back to the palace, sir," Lee said, still standing beside Iroh. "It is nearly time for supper." Iroh nodded and followed the guards, secretly wondering if it would be him, or Asamiya to reach the palace first.

-

-

Zuko sighed as he looked out the window in the room. From his place in the bed, he could see the streets of the capital beyond the wall around the palace. He could see a bit of a commotion, and chuckled hoarsely. _Probably Uncle, _he thought, smiling faintly. _He's always doing something amusing._

"Zuko?"

The Fire Lord turned his stiff neck to the voice, and smiled.

"Hey Katara," he rasped. He coughed, and Katara was immediately at his side, ready with a bit of water, bent from the pitcher for him to drink. She held him and pressed the liquid to his lips, encouraging him with a small smile and a gentle, loving look in her eyes. When he was done, she settled him back beneath the blankets, and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, the smile still in it's place.

Zuko closed his eyes, bringing his breathing back into something of a steady rhythm. He was still wheezing, but smiled at her reassuringly when she touched his shoulder in concern. He was about to respond to her worried look, when a knock and a familiar voice drew the two's attention.

"Nephew?" Iroh called softly, opening the door just enough to see in. He smiled at Zuko and Katara, and walked to the Fire Lord's side. "How are you feeling, Nephew?"

Zuko closed his eyes, and shook his head. Iroh sat down on the bed, and pulled out the cane. Zuko deadpanned instantly when his uncle held it out to him.

"You're joking, right?" he demanded weakly. "I'm _forty_-three, not _eighty-_three, Uncle."

Iroh shook his head, laughing. "And who in this palace has nothing to do all day?" he reminded the Fire Lord. "Once you start recovering, you'll need this, and you'll thank me when you want to get up and no one's around to help you."

"I won't need help," Zuko grumbled, pouting like a child. Katara cupped his cheek, and gently kissed his nose.

"Even the Fire Lord needs help sometimes, love," she said softly, smiling sadly.

"And another plus," Iroh chimed, grinning ear-to-ear, "you won't need to buy one when you're older!" Zuko groaned, and rolled over slowly, humphing hoarsely, a faint wheeze escaping with a ragged sigh, and Katara giggled, finding her husband's indignation hilarious.

"Mom?"

Everyone turned at Asamiya's soft voice. There was a strange look in the princess's eyes, and Katara reached out for her eldest daughter.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, almost hesitantly. Asamiya caught the Fire Lady's eyes with her own, and Katara felt her stomach drop as she took the scroll from her daughter's outstretched hand. "No," The Fire Lady whispered, looking over the top edge at the princess when she'd finished reading it. "No, Asamiya... Y-you _can't _mean... You think...? ...no..." She sat heavily in a chair, and dropped her face into her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Zuko felt his heart clench in sympathy, and concern. What had Asamiya brought that Katara would get this upset over it? What did that scroll say that his beloved Katara would cry so hard, and not say a word? He reached out for her, his fingers brushing shakily over her knee.

"Katara?" The Fire Lady only shook her head, and stared at her eldest daughter.

"How did you find this?" she whispered. Asamiya's head hung, and tears gathered in her eyes as she looked away. She closed her eyes tight, prepared to tell them all what she'd done.

"I went to the Catacombs," she muttered, her voice soft and sad. She hadn't wanted to betray her family. Especially her father. But this could be everyone's only hope.

"And you think this is the cause?"

"I won't lie, Mom,' the princess sighed. "I _know _it's the cause. I can _feel _it. Before I went to the Catacombs today, I heard Rin and some other servants talking. Rin swore she hadn't been here the night Dad started getting sick. That's when I realized there was something really wrong with all of this."

"Asamiya, what are you talking about?" The Fire Lord gazed at his child in confusion. "What's going on?" Asamiya looked at her father, and the tears fell as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered. "I should have _known._"

"Known what?" Zuko asked, a bit of worry starting to enter his voice. Iroh's eyes went wide as it hit him like a thunderbolt.

"...poison...?"

"Not just any," Katara breathed, looking at the others. Silent and frightened, she showed Iroh and Zuko the scroll Asamiya had found. "It may be the fire lily."

Iroh and Zuko looked at her, and Zuko felt his breath hitch. Iroh glanced at each of them; from Katara to Asamiya, to Zuko, and back to Katara. Maybe Zuko wouldn't be recovering after all.

Everyone fell silent as the reality of it all sank in. Zuko shook his head, and broke the silence.

"No one is to tell the youngest children. No one tell Kana, Roh, or Hakoda. Better yet, let only the adults know."

"I agree," Katara sighed. "This may not be the real thing, and it wouldn't be right to worry everyone for nothing."

"What _else _could it be?!" Asamiya demanded tearfully, pulling away from Zuko and standing up. "What _else _does this kind of damage and hits this hard?!" She buried her face in her hands, a faint sob escaping. "I should have _known _something was up. Aunt Toph said she thought Dad might not have been sick. I didn't get it then, I do now." She turned to her mother, crying and desperate. "What _else _could do this to Dad?!"

"Asamiya," Iroh started, reaching toward the princess.

"No," she whispered, suddenly in control again. "By the day after tomorrow, we'll know. We'll know if there's any hope or not." With that, she turned and left, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. Bitting her lip in concern, Katara followed at once.

The Fire Lady entered her eldest's room, to see the girl lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, muttering, tears running down her face.

"It's not fair, Mom," she whispered, and Katara nearly jumped, having not realized Asamiya knew she was there. The princess turned painfilled eyes to her mother. "Why does this have to happen?" Asamiya asked softly. "Why do people - why would _anyone _want Dad dead?" Her tears continued to fall, as Katara sat beside her, and pulled the teen into her arms.

"We'll find a way to save him, I promise, sweetheart," she comforted. But Asamiya wasn't in the mood.

"The only antidote grows in the _North Pole,_" she sobbed. "Dad's as good as dead, now."

"Don't say that, Asamiya," Katara whispered. "Don't give up hope. Maybe it _isn't _the fire lily. You'll see." She kissed Asamiya's cheek and stood, knowing what the girl really wanted was to be alone.

"Maybe," was all Asamiya could say. Katara sighed sadly as she left the room.

-

-

The next day passed quickly. By nightfall, Katara knew. She knew as surely as her daughter did. It was the fire lily. Zuko had coughed much more today, and during the last fit, he'd coughed up dark, almost purple-y blood. And when his heart stopped for the fifth time, she knew it wouldn't be long. They all knew. Katara whispered to Sokka and Suki. Aang didn't know. And wouldn't until he returned from searching for Toph, who'd gone missing the morning before Asamiya had found that cursed scroll. Even the little children seemed to know something was wrong. Kana, who had never been particularly close to Zuko, Katara having spent more time with her, training her waterbending, glued herself to her father's side, and refused to leave. Roh seemed to have guessed, too. He moved carefully when he was near the Fire Lord's room, always quiet, always as well behaved as possible. There were only two places Asamiya could be found. Either in the garden beneath her tree, holding the purple flower her father had given her, or sitting at his side, trying to be strong for her little sister. Kyoshi, too, seemed more quiet than before. Shia, ever the one to question, did what ever she was told without a second thought. Hakoda refused to leave his room, and sat with the small trainer sword 'Uncle Zuko' had bought him after the boy had tried to lift one of the Fire Lord's dual swords clutched in his hands.

That night, Asamiya knew what she would do. She had to go. No matter what. She'd go. So, the next morning, when Katara came to get her for breakfast, the Fire Lady paled, on seeing her daughter packing her things.

"What are you doing?" she asked, worry and foreboding growing inside her.

"I'm going to the North Pole," Asamiya replied simply, swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"No!" Katara gasped. "I won't let you, Asamiya." The princess's eyes narrowed.

"I _have _to, Mom," she replied. She tried to move forward, but Katara stopped her.

"We'll find another way." The Fire Lady hugged her daughter, and Asamiya's guarded facqade crumbled.

"There _is _no other way," she sobbed.

"Then we'll make one," Katara replied, and took Asamiya's bag and put it in the closet. "Get dressed, sweetheart. It's time for breakfast."

Asamiya nodded, and gently closed her door. The moment the wood clicked closed, her expression hardened. She was going. And nothing could stop her. It was either go, or let the Fire Lord die. No other choice. It was either fight and win, or crash and burn. There was no 'other way'. She knew she had to. Even if no one wanted her to. In her heart, Asamiya knew it would take even more than the whole world's worth of dragons and Platypus-bears, or komodo-rhinos, or mongoose-dragons to stop her. She was doing it for her father, and even he could not make her change her mind now.

XxX  
The truth is seen! Toph was right, Zuko wasn't technically sick. Now, will everything turn out okay in the end? Review please.


	14. Rescuer

Chapter fourteen! Aang goes to find Toph!

Rescuer  
XxX

Aang left the very same night Toph disappeared. It wasn't like her to be gone all day. He knew something was wrong. And the appearance of another letter on his bed had confirmed his suspicions. The words had shocked him to the core;

_You want her?_

_Then come and find me -_

_I'm not too far away__._

_Try Ember Island,_

_if you're looking for a fight._

_- The Fire Lord's Bane._

Aang's suspicions had risen immediately, and he'd left the palace instantly, after packing a few days worth of clothes. He'd grabbed his staff, and with Momo flying beside him, the Avatar had taken off into the night to find his wife. He knew he'd find her. 'The Fire Lord's Bane' - how could they have gotten to her so quickly? Why hadn't he seen this all coming? Aang knew, though, that he'd search every corner of that island until he found his wife. Then, he would destroy whoever it was that dared threaten the happiness he'd found with the others. No one messed with his friends and family. There would be hell to pay when he found this 'Fire Lord's Bane', whoever they where.

Aang glanced at the old lemur flying along beside him over land and sea. They'd been through so much together, Aang and Momo. In all the time they'd been without Appa back when Aang was just a boy, only Momo had truly understood the Avatar's pain. Appa was the lemur's best friend, too.

The night went on, but Aang didn't stop. It didn't matter that he was no longer a twelve-year-old boy, driven by the crush he had on a waterbender, but a thirty-nine-year-old man with children and a life. He was the Avatar, driven by his true love for his wife, Toph. It had taken him almost a year after witnessing the crushing love between Zuko and Katara, when the waterbender had accepted the firebender's engagement necklace, but he had finally realized who he truly loved. Three months after, he'd presented Toph with a necklace, and the two were married the next day.

The Avatar didn't stop until it was almost dawn. It would only take another day or so to reach Ember Island, and he knew he couldn't afford to be too exhausted when he went to save Toph. He set his glider aside, and curled into a ball, Momo snuggling close against his side.

When Aang woke, the sun was still only low in the sky, but he was not about to stay put and get more sleep when there were lives to be saved. He needed to find Toph, and soon. He wasn't about to let anyone harm his wife. Picking up his glider, he stood, and readied himself to continue his journey.

"Come on, Momo," he called over his shoulder. The old lemur bounded to the Avatar's side, and together, they took off into the sky, flying for Ember Island, and Toph.

It was nearly midnight when Aang next stopped. He and Momo were almost to Ember Island, and Aang wanted nothing more than to run in there and get Toph back, but he didn't know where she was, and he was tired. He'd need to be fresh when he fought off whoever had kidnapped her. He curled up again, Momo on his chest. As he slid into sleep, the spirits gave the Avatar a vision;

_A cloaked figure glided silently out of the palace and toward the royal stables. There was only one girl with a cloak like that. Aang watched as Asamiya turned back to look at the palace, sadness and indecision written on her face._

_"I have to do this," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I hope you'll still trust me." With that, the princess continued walking toward the bison. _

_She paused at Appa's side, one hand in the bison's fur._

_"I have to do this," she repeated firmly, though there was still pain and indecision in her eyes. "I have to get the antidote, or Dad's gone." Sighing, Asamiya began to climb onto Appa's back, and as she did so, the Fire Nation princess and the scene around her changed to a faded white, and then nothing._

The rest of the night passed slowly, and Aang was lost in a deep sleep. Momo, however, couldn't sleep at all. The little old lemur knew something was wrong, but not what. He wondered, as he gazed into the sleeping face of his best friend, and master, just what was going on. First, the nice man with the funny red robes who always scratched him just behind his left ear the way Momo liked had gotten sick, then the dark girl with the gold eyes hadn't strayed outside of the royal wing of the palace more than a few times, only once going out to the garden. The other people were all acting strangely too. Momo wondered, and he'd asked many times, but they couldn't understand him. Tugging on a mouth or landing on a shoulder didn't always mean that he was hungry.

Sighing, Momo curled up and tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. Every little night-noise was magnified ten-fold in his large ears. Without Appa to yell at the creatures making the racket, they would just keep it up. And his mind was torturing him. _Another thing to ponder, _Momo mused to himself, _why didn't Master take Appa with us on this trip? We'd have gotten to Ember Island faster. I guess he just didn't think of it. _Suddenly lonely without his large friend, Momo looked up into the starry night-time sky, chittering softly.

_I miss you, Appa. Sleep well, my friend. And keep the nice folks safe for me. Especially the guy in the cool red robes, he's great._

-

-

When Aang woke, everything was peaceful, and quiet. For a moment, all these past years with Katara and Toph and all the others had slipped from his mind, and it was almost like it was one hundred years ago. Then the Avatar saw his staff - the one the Mechanist had made him when he was a twelve-year old on a mission to save the world - and it all came back to him. He sat up, and looked around at Momo.

"Well Momo," he muttered determinedly, looking at the lemur sitting beside him, and scratching his ear the way he'd seen Zuko do so many times, "Today we go find Toph."

Together, the Avatar and the little old lemur searched everywhere for any sign of Toph. They scoured Ember Island all day, and long into the night, but they still didn't find her. Aang's hopes began to falter, and he started wondering things he hadn't even considered before; What if, somehow, Zuko's sickness and Toph's disappearance were connected? What if Toph was right, and Zuko _wasn't _sick? After all, there was only one thing Aang knew of other than extreme illness could have put Zuko's life on the line in such a way; fire lily poison. Could it be that Toph had gotten wind of something, but before she could even mention anything to anyone, she'd been taken? Had she been on her way to warn Zuko and the others when she disappeared? Why hadn't _he _seen this coming? Why hadn't Aang noticed anything? One reason; he'd gotten complacent, and had stopped listening to the earth when he didn't need to. So he'd never noticed any changes in Zuko's vibrations, or anyone else's, either.

Re-determined to find Toph and find out what she'd learned in the library, Aang continued to search for her until the sun rose. By then he'd covered half the island. But it would take him some time to find Toph. And even more days to get back. By then, it might be too late to tell the others. It might be too late to save Zuko.

Thinking of the others, Aang wondered just what was happening back at the palace. Was Zuko still holding on, whatever was wrong with him? What about Katara and Asamiya? They were nearest and dearest to Zuko, Aang knew. What if someone had done something to them, or any of the others? He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to his family while he was gone.

-

-

That night, as Aang slept in a clearing in the woods on Ember Island, Toph, far below the ground, began to form an escape plan. The wood was dirty and dusty. Big mistake on her captors' part. She pulled the earth from the wood around her and formed it into a hard rock, and smashed it against the planks. They broke easily.

Moving fast to avoid being caught, Toph headed for an exit. She knew one was there somewhere, she could feel it. But as she rounded one corner, she ran into a group of guards. Caught off guard, the soldiers were easy to defeat, but now Toph knew there'd be other groups coming soon, and they'd probably be more prepared than the first. She knew it would have been safer for her to wait until someone came to rescue her, but there was no way she was going to be bait for Zuko. She knew Azula wouldn't give her back in exchange for Zuko and his family leaving. The exiled princess would kill her brother before she ever let Toph go. And Toph was not about to play the helpless maiden anyway. She only did that at her parents' house, and that was far away.

Toph continued on through the tunnels, fortunately not meeting anyone else. She was almost out, when she heard a sound. A quiet cough, and she turned toward it to see a face she never expected to see behind a barred door, chained to the wall of the cell.

"Ty-Lee?!" Toph gasped, her eyes wide. She felt the other's vibrations, and it was truly her.

"Toph?" Ty-Lee asked, just as confused. Toph ran to the bars, and bent them apart, helping Ty-Lee out of the cell.

"What happened?" the blind Toph asked. "No one saw you when the war ended, so we all assumed you'd died." Ty-Lee shook her head.

"Azula locked me up down here," she explained. "Actually before the war was over."

"You've been down here for over twenty years?!" Ty-Lee nodded. "Whatever. Let's just get ourselves out of here. Come on."

Toph broke her chains, and together, she and Ty-Lee made their way up to the surface.

A violent explosion to their left sent Toph and Ty-Lee flying. The two women landed in a heap, Toph pushing herself up first.

"Where do you think you're going?" Azula demanded, stepping out of the smoke and dust. Toph snarled and took her stance.

"Back to my family, to help them save _Fire Lord Zuko!" _she growled in challenge. A decidedly wild, feral look filled Azula's eyes.

"Zuzu won't _be _Fire Lord anymore, come the end of the week!" she laughed insanely. "The poison of the fire lily is _not _survivable. The antidote is far away from the Fire Nation. You'd never get it in time!"

With an angry shout, Toph collapsed the roof of the underground prison around Azula, then grabbed a confused, stunned Ty-Lee, and darted forward.

After a while, Toph and Ty-Lee found the exit. They hid in the woods, catching their breaths. Toph recovered first.

"What... what happened at the Boiling Rock?" she asked.

"Azula was going to kill Mai," Ty-Lee explained. "I'd rather fight on a side that wouldn't kill someone just because they saved the person they loved."

Toph's eyes went wide.

"So...do you know?" she questioned cautiously. Ty-Lee cocked her head to the side.

"Know what?" she asked, curious about Toph's words. "Have you seen Mai, by the way? Did she finally marry Zuko?"

Toph gave Ty-Lee a confused look.

"No," she replied. "Zuko married Katara. When she found out, Mai tried to get him back for a good year, then she just left. Now she's back with Azula. I'm surprised you didn't know."

Ty-Lee's eyes were wide. Mai had rejoined Azula?

"Anyway," Toph was saying. "Let's go. I thought I felt Aang's vibrations, we need to find him." Toph moved forward, but could feel Ty-Lee hesitating. She turned back to the other woman, staring sightlessly in her direction. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Ty-Lee shifted nervously. "W-would the others accept me?" she asked, sounding worried and unsure. Toph smiled.

"Of course they would."

Ty-Lee smiled brightly, and followed Toph through the woods.

-

-

Aang sat up with a sigh. It was late-morning now, and he was ready to start his search again, though his hopes of finding Toph were lowering. He hadn't sensed any vibrations above or under ground that could have been her. _Great, _he thought sadly. _Yet another person I care about that I've failed. First Gyatso, then Zuko, and now my wife, too! Some Avatar..._

Aang had been so lost in his dark thought as he wandered through the woods of Ember Island, that he hadn't noticed the vibrations of approaching footsteps. Now that he felt the vibrations, he tensed. There were two sets of vibrations, and they were light as if someone where trying to be quiet, so he couldn't tell who it was and decided to err on the side of caution. Taking a stance, he concentrated on the vibrations, and turned toward them, ready to fight if there was any sort of danger. The bushes rustled, and Momo, who'd stepped forward, curious, yelped in fear and flew back to Aang's shoulder. It was a much better perch now, twenty something years after their last grand adventure. Momo hid his head behind Aang's, and the Avatar tightened his stance, leveling his staff at the bush and the intruders behind it.

Aang's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw his wife tumble out of the bushes along with another woman, who, after a moment, he realized was Ty-Lee. Barely giving a thought to Ty-Lee's appearance, he was so relieved, Aang dropped beside Toph, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her and telling her how much he loved her.

Toph felt nothing but relief as Aang kissed her over and over, and she kissed back. Her hands would have been tangled in his hair, if he had any. In all the years, Aang still shaved his hair off. She jumped slightly when something touched her shoulder, but when a soft, familiar purr accompanied something soft rubbing against her cheek, Toph smiled.

"Good to see you, too, Momo," she laughed. Then she turned serious again, and looked at Aang, knowing that he would feel her urgency. "Aang," Toph whispered worriedly. "I was right. Zuko _isn't _sick. Azula said Mai poisoned him. They used the fire lily."

"_WHAT?!" _both gasped, identical looks of horror on Aang and Ty-Lee's faces. Aang's heart sank at once. _Zuko's as good as dead, _he realized sadly. Ty-Lee felt like crying. Zuko, who'd always been so kind to her, was dying. Poisoned and dying, because of someone Ty-Lee'd thought was still her friend.

"But, Mai loves Zuko," she whispered, shaking her head. "She'd never _do _that."

Toph sighed sadly. "She admitted to it," Toph countered. "Because she didn't want Katara to have what she thinks _she_ should have had."

"We have to get back to the palace, right now," Aang said, worry in his voice. "We have to tell the others what happened. Maybe there's a way we can still save Zuko." Toph nodded, and she and Ty-Lee grabbed onto Aang's glider, and together, the three of them flew away, back to the palace and their friends to hopefully bring the news that might save the Fire Lord's life. They could all only pray that they wouldn't be too late.

-

-

That night, the three adults sat around the small fire, curtesy of Aang, who was currently holding his wife, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist.

"What I can't believe is how you both managed to escape _Azula _when we could barely manage it without the Avatar State when there were four or five of us," he mused, kissing Toph's dark hair.

"We were younger then, _you _were less experienced," Toph suggested, smirking at Aang's indignant little squeak. Then she turned, and kissed the Avatar's lips. After the kiss, Aang smiled, and rested his cheek against her head.

"I'm just glad to have you back," he sighed. "And Ty-Lee, I'm sorry for what Azula did to you. I promise, that won't happen again. Zuko wouldn't allow it, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, a slight sadness in her voice at the mention of the Fire Lord. "Sparky was always wondering what happened to you. About two months ago, me, him, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Katara were all out in the garden. This was on the New Begginings festival - it's what they call the parties they have on the aniversary of the end of the war. We were just laying in the grass, like we used to when we were kids, and he wondered if you were okay. Then he got really quiet. He still does that a lot. Getting quiet. I'm gonna miss that."

"Toph," Aang said gently, knowing the close friendship Toph shared with Zuko. "Zuko's not going to die. We'll find some way to save him, love. We'll do it. We'll have adventures just like we used to, and then, once Zuko's better, we'll tell him all about it. It'll be great."

Toph let a small, half-hearted smile cross her face. Much as she doubted that there was really any hope for Zuko now, she loved Aang's faith in the world, and how he always thought everything would come out alright. Even after twenty years, he still hadn't lost that part of his character. It was endearing, and it made the world a little easier to deal with.

"D-did Mai really _poison _Zuko?" Ty-Lee whispered, a look in her eyes that just begged Toph to say no.

Toph sighed. "Yeah. She said she did and everything. Because she wanted Zuko, and if she couldn't have him, then no one would. It was really unsettling, and kind of reminded me of Jet and what I heard about his obsession with Katara."

"Does Zuko have any kids?" the ex-acrobat asked, looking at the Avatar and his wife. Aang smiled when he thought of the three kids waiting back at the palace, probably sitting with their father.

"Yeah, him and Katara have three. Asamiya, the heir to the throne, is fifteen, Roh is ten, and Kana's five. Asamiya's really a daddy's girl."

"Well," Ty-Lee allowed, a slight smile on her face. "At least he's had a happy marriage." Toph and Aang nodded in agreement.

-

-

Late that night, Toph lay in Aang's arms, sleeping soundly. Aang, however was awake. He couldn't believe he had his wife back. Now all that was left for him to do was find the antidote for Zuko, and the world - the one that consisted of the people who were still at the Fire Nation palace - would be saved again. And then, Aang decided, he and Toph would go up to the Southern Air temple and stay there for a year, just the two of them and Shia, and for just a little while, forget the problems and predicaments the world kept getting into. It would be nice not to have to play the rescuer for a little while; to not have to be the savior of the world, if only for 360 days.

XxX  
Yes, I finally got this chapter out! Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys liked it. Review, please!


	15. Leaving

Yay chapter 15!

Leaving Home  
XxX

Asamiya was silent all that day. At breakfast, she hardly spoke at all, psyching out her family. They were worried. Suki looked at her niece in genuine concern, but said nothing, just sighed. Her parents would have noticed if something was seriously wrong with the girl, and they would have said something. And she didn't look sick, just sad, and tired, as though something was weighing heavily on the princess's mind. It was times like this that the girl usually preferred to be left alone with her thoughts - just like Zuko, really - so Suki decided not to ask. She knew her niece well enough to know better, to know that asking questions would just push the girl farther into herself, rather than bring her out.

As soon as breakfast was over, Asamiya disappeared into the royal wing of the palace, asking the cook for lunch in her own room. She was going to go; leave for the North Pole. She was not about to let her father die. Halfway through the day, she slipped silently into her parent's room. Her father was alone, her mother figuring out the paperwork Asamiya was still too young to understand. While she sat beside him, the princess held her father's hand, and hummed softly, as her mother did, and as her father had done for Asamiya when she was little. She checked the compress on his forehead - no one had any more delusions of this just being some strong sickness; the cold cloth wouldn't lower his fever, but at least it would make him more comfortable. It was still wet and cool.

Zuko groaned suddenly, his eyes opening slowly, a weak smile crossing his face at the sight of his daughter.

"A-asamiya..." he rasped weakly, his eyes bright.

Asamiya smiled softly, happy that her father was still himself.

"Hi Dad," she whispered gently. "How are you feeling?" Asamiya internally cursed the almost hopeful sound in her voice. Why _would _the Fire Lord be feeling any better? He was going to die, in about two weeks. But still, Zuko smiled, and gently brushed back a strand of hair that had come out of Asamiya's bun, his eyes soft and filled with fondness.

"It could be worse, you know," he comforted. "At least I still have all of you. If I must die, at least I won't die alone." He coughed violently, and Asamiya wished he hadn't woken up. She pressed a cup of water against his lips, tears running slowly down her face. The coughing had exhausted the Fire Lord, and he'd slid back into unconsciousness. Asamiya wiped her tears away, and made sure the blankets were up to his shoulders.

"Oh Dad," she sighed as she stood in the doorway. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was another way to do this." Turning, the princess walked out of the room, feeling guilty and dishonorable. She didn't want to disobey. Her father said don't leave the palace grounds without a guard, and her mother had flat-out denied her in leaving for the North Pole. But she was going to do it. She was going to leave, alone, and disobey both her parents. Even though it was all for the right reasons, Asamiya still felt terrible. Like a traitor, almost. and it ate at her, adding to the pain she felt knowing her father was going to die.

At dinner, everyone was quiet. Zuko was poisoned and dying, and now Toph and Aang were missing. What else could go wrong?

That thought was on everyone's mind that night, but Katara was probably the most worried. The others didn't know that Asamiya had been planing to leave, only she did, and it scared her to think that her daughter was so willing to go that far from home. Oh, Katara understood why the princess wanted to go, but she couldn't. Asamiya was only a girl, after all. Not even sixteen years old yet. Hardly old enough to go running off completely alone. Especially going such a distance. Katara knew her daughter was upset about it though, so the Fire Lady kept a close watch on her all through dinner. The girl seemed paler than usual, as if something were really bothering her, and she was so quiet, which was certainly not like the princess. Not to mention her food was still untouched on her plate. Something was clearly wrong with her. Worried, Katara reached out and touched her shoulder, her eyes filled with motherly concern.

"Asamiya, sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked. "You haven't eaten a thing."

Asamiya shrugged. "I guess I'm just worried," she sighed, still looking down. Fortunately for Asamiya, Katara thought she was referring to Zuko's seemingly hopeless position, rather than the turmoil of emotions that rose inside the teen at the thought of leaving and going against her parents.

Then it got quiet. Unbelievably quiet. Katara couldn't stand it. There was nothing to fill the silence. No gentle voice telling her he loved her. No warm, rough hand holding hers by the knuckles, as his thumb gently brushed the back of her hand. No soft smile, that lit his loving eyes. No Zuko, there to reassure her with just a word, a look, a touch. Nothing. And it hurt. So. Much. Katara hated the fact that her husband was dying. She wanted nothing more than to laugh with him during the day, and fall asleep in his arms at night, without worrying that he might be dead come morning.

The silence that had settled was deafening, and Katara couldn't take it. Even if there was no loving Fire Lord to fill it, the sound of her chopsticks as she picked them up and started eating again was enough to drown out the noiseless racket around her. The Fire Lady sighed, and forced herself to continue eating, as everyone else who'd stopped when Katara had spoken to her daughter started to again, as well.

After a moment, Asamiya sighed sadly. "And I'm kind of tired." She stood, and left the room, looking despondent and alone. Roh watched his sister leave, then excused himself, motioning for Kyoshi and Shia to follow him out into the hall. Once he was certain they were out of earshot of the adults, the prince turned to his cousin and friend.

"I think Asamiya's planning something," he said simply. "Something that has to do with my dad. I think she'd going somewhere."

Shia and Kyoshi looked at the prince with identical expressions of 'I knew something was wrong'.

"So, what do we do?" Kyoshi asked.

"We go after her!" Shia stated at once. "We don't let her go alone. We help. I want to help Uncle Zuko, too."

"There's one more thing," Roh whispered, suddenly looking sad and afraid. "I was walking by Dad's room the other day, and... I heard Asamiya talking. Dad's not sick. He's been poisoned. And unless someone gets to the Northern Water Tribe in less than two weeks to get the right antidote, Dad's not going to get better."

"Why didn't anyone _tell _us?" Kyoshi gasped, her head in her hands. 'Uncle Zuko' was someone very dear to Kyoshi. Things like this shouldn't happen, she knew. Good people shouldn't die when they still had families to care for.

"Because we're kids," Shia replied flatly, bitter realization hitting her. "They didn't want to scare us."

"Exactly," Roh verified. "Now, I'm guessing my sister'll be leaving toninght. She'll probably take Appa so her not being here won't be noticed as soon. If she went on Roku, everyone'd know the minute he was gone."

"So how do we catch her?" Shia asked.

"Wait for her, that's how," Kyoshi said with a slight grin.

"Go get ready," Roh instructed. "We need enough stuff for two weeks. If you take anything from the kitchens, don't get caught." The two girls nodded, and with that, the three went their separate ways to get ready.

The instant Asamiya reached her room, she ran to her bed, and pulled out her bag, nearly ready to go. She crossed the room to her closet, and pulled on the cape she'd worn when she'd gone to the catacombs, slung her bag over her shoulder, and left her room without looking back, one hand reaching up to touch the goldstone pendant hanging around her neck.

-

-

Night descended swiftly around the palace that day, quicker than usual, what with the grim atmosphere accompanying the Fire Lord's condition. A figure, cloaked and silent, a pack on her back, and a hood hiding her face, slid through the darkened halls. She had a mission to complete. But first, she had to say goodbye to someone.

Asamiya stepped silently into her parent's room. Shutting the door carefully, she pulled back the hood of her robe, thanking the spirits that there had been no guards to mistake her for some dangerous intruder and ruin her plans, and crossed the room to his side. She could hear his wheezing breath, marked by that same distinct rattling sound, and, though he looked almost at peace, there was the slightest frown on his face. Tears slipped down the princess's face as she sat on the bed beside him, pulling up the blankets that had slipped down. Finding the compress on his forehead dry, she switched it with a wet one, pushing the hair out of his face.

"It's going to be okay, Dad," she whispered, mindful of her mother, sleeping on the window seat, 'The Spirit and The Lady' clutched tightly in her hands, tear trails evident on her cheeks in the moonlight. "I promise," Asamiya continued, one hand on the Fire Lord's chest, "I'll get the antidote, Daddy. And I'll be back in time." She didn't want to have to leave, but she had to. For her father.

The weakest groan met her ears, and Asamiya watched as Zuko's eyes opened ever so slightly, and the faintest ghost of a smile crossed his lips. He tried to talk, but only managed a feeble gasping sound.

"Shhhhh, Dad," the princess whispered, a small, sad smile on her face as she held his hand. "Don't talk. It's going to be alright. I'm going to the North Pole, and I'm going to find the spirit blossom. I swear, Dad, I won't let you die. On my honor, I won't let anything happen. I'll be back soon."

"A...sa..."

"Shhhh, Daddy," Asamiya whispered urgently, one hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. He clearly knew who it was, and was happy to see her, but he was worried; why? Why was his daughter here in the middle of the night? "Mom's asleep. Don't wake her up, okay? And don't worry about me. I promise I'll be back, and I won't let you down, I swear it."

She leaned down, and kissed his forehead, hugging him. She sighed softly when she sat up and saw his closed eyes. He was out again, and there was a possibility – much as Asamiya hated to admit it – that she would be too late, and the Fire Lord would never wake up again. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now, she had to leave and get the spirit blossom to save her father.

Pulling her hood back over her face, she left the room as silently as she'd entered it, nothing at all disturbed. The silence that guarded her presence was a trait that must have come from her father. But thinking about him brought the princess to tears, so she kept walking, quickly wiping them away. She was going, and, if she couldn't risk taking Roku, she'd have to take Appa. Aang would understand. If he even came back before Asamiya. He'd left quite suddenly, just disappeared after Toph had vanished. He'd gone on his own free will too, or why would Momo and his staff be gone, too?

Outside in the courtyard, her feet made almost no sound as she moved through the dim moonlight, heading for the stables where her uncle's bison was kept.

She looked back one last time on the only home she'd ever known; from her place in front of the palace, Asamiya could see her room, her brother's room, her parent's room, the guest room where her Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka slept, even her tree was dimly visible; a dark blotch against the darker stain of the wall around the vast gardens. This was her home, and she hated leaving it, but she had to. She couldn't let her father down.

"I have to do this," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I hope you'll still trust me." With that, the princess continued walking forward, away from her home and the people she loved.

"I have to do this," she repeated firmly, though there was still pain and indecision in her eyes. "I have to get the antidote, or Dad's gone."

Without a tear, she set her jaw firmly in determination, turned, and continued toward the stables.

Inside the dark stable, Asamiya was a bit surprised to find the saddle already on Appa's broad back. Thinking nothing of it, she climbed up his side. The princess jumped when she saw Kyoshi, Roh, and Shia waiting there for her, their bags beside them, and very nearly fell from the bison. As it was, she had to stifle a yell of surprise. The stable was close to the barracks, and she didn't want to get caught.

"Guys, what are you doing here?!" she demanded in a quiet, annoyed, shocked hiss. "Get back inside the palace before you get us caught and in trouble!"

"No," Kyoshi said firmly, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "We're coming with you. Uncle Zuko's important to us, too."

"Yeah, why should you get to have all the fun?" Shia agreed, also crossing her arms.

"We knew you were leaving when you 'felt tired' at dinner, Assy," Roh stated. "You can't go without us. I want to save Dad, too."

"Ugh, alright," Asamiya relented, rolling her eyes. She'd wanted to go alone; save her parents the fear and shock of losing _two _children, but if these guys were so adamant about coming with her, well, she _could _use the company. "But you _have _to be quiet, okay? I don't want the entire Fire Nation knowing we're leaving."

Roh nodded.

"Right," Kyoshi agreed, also nodding. "Let's do this."

"Are we going to find my mom, too?" Shia asked, her grey eyes hopeful. Asamiya sighed, and said what she wished she didn't have to say.

"Sorry, Shia," she whispered. "Right now, my main priority is my dad. Aunt Toph has a pretty high chance of still being alive, wherever she is, when we get back - in fact, I'm betting that's why Uncle Aang left; to find her. Dad doesn't have such a chance. I'm sorry, but we can't look for her yet. I wish we could, but Dad doesn't have that much time. Do you understand?" the princess asked looking meaningfully at the Avatar's daughter, searching for her younger friend's eyes. Shia nodded quietly. "Good," Asamiya muttered, as Shia crawled up to Appa's head. "Now let's get going before we're caught and it's too late. Yip, yip, Appa."

With a groan, Appa made his way outside the stable, then took off into the night sky, neither he, nor his passengers ever once looking back at the safe-haven they were leaving. Had they, they would have seen Iroh standing there at the doorway to the palace, watching with a slight, sad smile on his old face.

"Go get 'em," he whispered, watching as the bison sailed away into the dark night. He stood there until the almsot shapeless blob of Appa and the kids was out of sight, then turned and went back inside, musing on how things so often come full circle. The last time Appa had been on such an important journey, he was carrying Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom , Water Tribe, and Air Nomad passengers. Now, as his nieces and nephew flew away into the night, citizens of all four nations were riding together again to save their world from falling to bits and pieces. "And come back safe," he murmured, as he turned and walked back into the palace.

And as the black shade of the Fire Nation's royal palace dwindled from view, Asamiya turned back at the rear of the saddle, and watched her home sink farther away into the black night.

"I'll be back. Dad," she whispered, her voice determined and strong, though tears trailed down her face. "I promise, I won't let you down."

"Asamiya?" It was Kyoshi. Gently, the female warrior put her hand on her cousin's shoulder, then hugged her. "We'll make it, Asamiya. If anyone can save Uncle Zuko, we can." Asamiya turned a half-hearted smile to her cousin.

"I guess you're right, Kyoshi," she whispered. "It's just so hard to stay strong when everything's such a mess."

"Yeah," Kyoshi agreed, "but it's a mess we can fix, if we try." Asamiya smiled, a little more heart in it than before. Then she sobered, and the smile faded.

"It's a long way to the North Pole," she whispered, sadly. "And we don't know what we're going to have to face along the way, or if we'll make it in time."

"Don't talk like that," Kyoshi admonished gently. "Of course we'll make it." Asamiya smiled wryly.

"I'm going to sleep, now," she sighed. "I'm tired. Night, Kyoshi."

"Good night, Asamiya," Kyoshi returned, lying down to sleep. Asamiya sighed, clutching the gold-stone necklace her father had bought her years ago, tears trailing down her face as she curled into a tight ball, and slept.

_I'll save you, Daddy. I won't let you down. I promise, I'll save you._

XxX  
Well, that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Review, please!


	16. Missing

Hi guys! New chapter!

Missing  
XxX

Katara awoke slowly, pulled from a peaceful dream. She'd been with Zuko, and they'd been laughing and sitting in the garden, happy, and together, with their children. For a moment, Katara's dream forced all memory of the last week from her mind, and she sighed deeply, content. Until she realized she wasn't snuggled against her husband's chest, and his arms weren't around her waste. Rolling over, one look at Zuko was enough to bring everything crashing back together. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Zuko, lying pale and still, beside her, leaning against pillows so it was easier for him to breathe. He was dying, but that didn't mean it had to be uncomfortable. Comfort was all that could be given to the Fire Lord now; comfort, and understanding.

The Fire Lady sighed as she sat up. By the amount of light coming through the window, Katara was willing to bet it was mid-morning. Checking on Zuko to make sure he was comfortable, she stood, dressed, and left the room for breakfast.

Passing Asmiya's room, Katara just had the feeling that she wanted to see her daughter. Carefully, the Fire Lady knocked on the princess's door.

"Asamiya?" she called, when no voice answered the knock. Katara pushed on the door to find it open. Stepping in, Katara looked around, but Asamiya wasn't there. A sudden sense of dread filled her, and Katara turned, trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong, and went to find the others. Asamiya was there, at breakfast with them.

Just as the Fire Lady rounded the corner, Suki came running in her direction, looking frantic.

"Katara, have you seen Kyoshi?" she asked, sounding panicked and flustered. "I've looked through half the palace, Sokka and Iroh are helping. Have you seen her?"

Katara shook her head. "What about the gardens? Did you look there?"

Suki nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Yes, I looked everywhere. I can't find her!"

That sense of dread in Katara's stomach grew, suddenly. "Have you seen Asamiya?"

Suki shook her head quickly. "I've been all over the place. I couldn't find Kyoshi, and I haven't seen Asamiya." She stopped for a moment, thinking. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Roh, or Shia, either."

Katara's worry grew stronger. Something seemed so wrong. Why were three of the kids missing? _No, _Katara told herself. _They're not missing. Sokka and Iroh will find them. They're together in some part of the palace that we haven't searched. They're still here._

"We'll find them," the Fire Lady stated, sounding braver than she felt. Together, Katara and Suki took off again to find the kids.

-

-

Hours had passed, Katara and Suki had searched the gardens, Sokka and Iroh had covered every room in the palace - except Ozai's room, which had been sealed off, and hadn't had a key for twenty years or more - but they couldn't find the four eldest children. Only Kana and Hakoda were still there.

Katara realized the one place they hadn't looked in was the stables. She strode out to the stables, praying that she'd find the children. But they weren't there. Appa wasn't either, but Katara hadn't been to the stables since before all this mess began, so she assumed Aang had taken him when he'd disappeared after Toph had.

The children were gone. Possibly captured. Tears filled Katara's eyes. Iroh gently hugged her, and Sokka squeezed her shoulder, before hugging his own wife.

"We can't tell him."

Everyone looked at Katara.

"We can't tell Zuko," she whispered.

Sokka looked into his sisters eyes. "He deserves to know, Katara. And maybe we can get them back, before..." Sokka trailed off. He couldn't say it, and no one picked up where he left off. Everyone knew what he meant, but no one could say it.

It was then that the tears came. Turning, and hiding a sob, Katara ran back into the palace. She burst out into the gardens, and dropped by the duck pond, where Zuko would always take her, where they sat together to feed the turtle-ducks. She'd been happy to learn that her and Zuko's room had a view of the pond, because she loved the water, and she loved the cute baby ducks. Now, though, their innocent quacking just made her cry harder as she hid her face in her hands, and leaned against a dogwood tree, sobbing. First her husband, then Toph and Aang, now her son and oldest daughter? How many more people would she have to lose? The Fire Lady curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees.

-

-

Zuko turned when movement out the window caught his eye. Wheezing, he watched his Katara drop in front of the turtle-duck pond. Concern rose inside him, and he struggled, but eventually managed to sit up. He coughed violently, throwing back one arm to keep himself from falling back down. The sound caught Katara's attention, and she looked toward the palace, to see her husband in trouble. Running back in, she held him through the fit, then pressed a cup of water to his lips, tilting it so it just flowed into his mouth. Zuko swallowed weakly, panting and wheezing when he'd finished, his lungs making that same rattling sound.

Once he was steady again, the Fire Lord realized his wife had been, and still was crying.

"K-katara?" he rasped. Katara stiffened for a moment, then tightened her hold on her husband, tears flowing down her cheeks. With effort, Zuko managed to wrap his arms around Katara. "What is it?"

Katara shook her head and sniffed, sobbing. Something that sounded very close to 'gone' squeezed out in the sob, and Zuko suddenly understood.

"Katara," he whispered. "Where's Asamiya?"

The Fire Lady's eyes snapped wide open, and before she could stop herself, she told him.

"Sh-she's gone," Katara said softly. "and so are Roh, Kyoshi and Shia."

"The N-north Pole." Zuko coughed again, and Katara held him, making sure he could still breathe.

Tears filled the Fire Lady's eyes when she realized Zuko was unconscious again. It hurt to see her Zuko so vulnerable. And worse, there was nothing she could do.

But what had he said? 'The North Pole'! So Zuko knew Asamiya had been planning to go. But he would have told her. He couldn't have known for long. Katara sighed, and sat down by the window, picking up 'The Spirit and The Lady' again. She'd fallen asleep reading it, and she kept going, the book bringing her comfort. Zuko's scent lingered on the pages, yellowed from the fair-skinned hands that had turned the pages so many times that they were now dog-eared, and crinkled. Katara could almost hear Zuko's smooth, deep, warm voice reading the words out loud, and his voice was so clear in her mind, that a couple times, she found herself looking over to the bed, only to remember that he was deeply asleep, and wasn't going to live unless her daughter, son, Kyoshi, and Shia made it back within two weeks.

Katara wanted to go after her. Wanted to send someone after her, but if the rebellions came up again, who would protect what was left of her family?

A sudden, loud yelp, and a crash caused Katara to jump. Heart pounding, she bolted for the door, drawing water from the air, ready to fight when Momo burst into the room, chattering, and landed on her back, hiding behind the Fire Lady's head as an armed guard came running into view. Katara raised an eyebrow at the man, who simply shrugged sheepishly, on realizing that all that was there was the Avatar's lemur.

Katara gasped when she realized what Momo's re-appearance after five days meant, and bolted out into the halls, looking around for Toph and Aang. They were coming down the hall, and when Aang saw her, he ran forward.

"Katara!" he called. "Katara, it's Zuko! He's-"

"I know, Aang," Katara whispered. "Asamiya found information when she went to the Catacombs. It's the fire lily. And they're gone! First Suki couldn't find Kyoshi, and now Asamiya, Roh, and Shia are missing, too. But Zuko said 'the north pole', just before he passed out. The kids left to get the antidote to the poison."

"And we'll have to trust them," Aang sighed, looking away. "They're our only hope at the moment."

"But, Aang, they're just _kids!" _Katara reminded him.

"I know," the Avatar replied, placing a gentle hand on the Fire Lady's shoulder. "But what happens if Azula and Mai bring their cronies while we're all off looking for the kids? Who'll protect Zuko, Kana, and Hakoda?"

Katara blinked, blank for a moment, then Aang's words caught up. "Wait, _Azula_ and _Mai _are behind all this?!"

Toph nodded, and moved aside.

"Azula planted people to start up and lead the rebellions," Ty Lee said softly, slowly stepping forward. "She also had some plan about keeping the people from getting the full benefits of a stable empire."

"What happened to you?" Katara breathed, her eyes wide.

"Azula arrested Mai and me after the whole incident at the Boiling Rock," the other explained. "Mai got out, and according to Toph, when she found out Zuko married you, Katara, she left and joined Azula."

"It was Mai that poisoned Zuko," Toph whispered.

Katara froze, her eyes snapping wide. Why would _Mai, _someone who supposedly _loved _Zuko, try to kill him? Then came anger. And Katara wondered where Mai got off trying to kill _her _husband, just because she couldn't pull up her panties, and get on with her life. Really, who was that _traitor _trying to punish?

"And she will pay," Katara snarled, an uncharacteristic look of hate and fury filling her eyes. "May the Spirits save her if I ever see her after today." With that, she turned and walked away, back to Zuko.

"'_We'll have to TRUST them?!'" _Toph demanded, smacking Aang's shoulder the moment Katara was gone. "That's my _baby _that's missing, _and _my nieces and nephew! And _you _are going to tell _me _and _Katara, _who are the _mothers _of these babies, to just _trust _them?!"

"Toph," Aang calmed, holding his wife by the shoulders. "We _can't _go after them. I know they're young, but so were we, and we took out _Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula. _In fact, we were younger than them. But our parents didn't drag us back kicking and screaming. But that's not the point," Aang added, annoyed at himself for not getting out what he thought were the right words. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "What I mean, is, eventually, Mai and Azula _will _attack. Even with the guards, there's not enough people for us to split forces. And if we did go after the kids, we'd need the back-up, which means less protection for Zuko, Kana and Hakoda, and anyone else that wouldn't be coming with us. We can't leave two five-year-olds, and a dying Fire Lord practically alone, without their family. Asamiya and Kyoshi will protect Roh and Shia. They'll come back, Toph. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Toph whispered, her voice small and uncertain. Aang wrapped his arms around her, hodling her close.

"I know," he told her softly, "because if they don't, I'll hunt them down and kick their butts all the way back here from the North Pole, and then let _Zuko _deal with them, once he's gotten the antidote. You'll see, Toph. They'll be back, and everything will be okay."

"It better be, Twinkle Toes," Toph sniffed. "Or it's _you _that's going to get the beating of your life!"

Aang sighed, smiling. "I love you, Toph," he said gently, kissing her. "Now go get cleaned up and get some rest, I'll be right there." Determined to see his friend, Aang headed out to the stables to visit Appa, and apologize for not taking the bison with him.

-

Katara sat at Zuko's side as he slept, remembering all the good times they'd had together, as friends, lovers, husband and wife, and as parents of their three wonderful children. She remembered clear as day, the time Zuko had unintentionally taught a baby Asamiya how to curse. It had been so funny. Katara was in the gardens, waiting for Zuko to come to the duck pond. He'd said he'd be out in a moment, he just wanted to watch their daughter play a little more. Katara, seeing that Zuko and Asamiya had a special bond - even back then - had opted to let Zuko be alone with his girl, and waited out by the pond. Something had happened - as she found out later, Zuko had tripped on the edge of his long robes, and fallen into the dresser, knocking a small statue off, and onto his head. He'd cursed like no tomorrow, screaming '_Shit' _at the top of his voice, followed swiftly '_Agni, damn, OW! Fuck!' _And, of course, Asamiya hadn't picked up 'Shit', or 'Agni, damn', no, at thirteen months, the intelligent, sometimes crafty little girl, had learned from her beloved 'da-y' the word 'fuck'. Katara would have laughed - or screamed at Zuko, she still wasn't sure - had it not been for the painful-looking bump on his head. She'd healed that, and froze, gasping when their baby stated her newly-learned word. Both parents had tried to get her to say something else, and it had taken all that day and much of the night to get Asamiya to sleep, let alone forget that word, but she had, fortunately before Iroh found out, which would have been humiliating, at best.

Then there was the time Asamiya got sick. Zuko had been so worried, partly because he remembered when he was sick, how little attention his father showed, unless it was to snarl at him about being weak, and partly because the Fire Lord and his daughter were already inseparable, even back then. And of course, the last time Zuko had gotten really sick. She remembered her own concern, as well as the big tears in Asamiya's eyes because she was afriad for her daddy.

She remembered the time little Asamiya had nearly fallen off the railing of one of the covered walkways through the garden, and Zuko had injured his wrist to save her. She remembered when Roh was little, and how he always used to run into Katara and Zuko's room late at night, and squirm under the blankets because his parents' bed was warmer than his own. And Kana. Her baby was still little. She remembered the time Kana had wandered off, and Zuko had been understanding, knowing how their bending had tied his wife and youngest together, just the way it did for him and Asamiya. And all the adventures they'd had; the South Pole, the Earth Kingdom. She even remembered that day when Asamiya was nine, and she'd firebended for the first time. She remembered how happy Zuko had been to know that he'd been right, that his little girl was indeed a bender. And most recently, she remembered that day in the gardens, just before all this started, back when Zuko was Zuko, and he was okay, and her children were all here, and everyone was happy. That day seemed like it had happened in a different lifetime, now.

It was then that Aang poked his head around the slightly open door.

"Katara?" he called softly. "Where's Appa?"

Katara swung to face the Avatar, her eyes wide. "You mean _you _didn't take him?"

"Nope," Aang replied. "If the kids all left, I'd assume they'd take Roku, but he's still here."

"Then they have Appa," Katara realized, almost relieved. No one in the world was stupid enough to mess with that bison. Katara recalled the time one of the ministers had said some rude, snarky remark about unworthiness through her lineage about the princess Asamiya, and Appa had been nearby. Sure as she was that the bison couldn't understand the human language, the Fire Lady had watched as the great animal lumbered over, and blew out a breath, sending the minister flying straight into the pond.

All the memories brought Katara back to the day this had all started. That dinner had been so wonderful. But thinking back on it now, the Fire Lady realized, for the first time, she'd felt a bit of foreboding around Rin, when she'd brought Zuko's food, the other servants bringing everyone else's. She'd never felt uneasy with the head servant around before, but that night, she had felt the same fear she'd felt when Mai was looking at her across a mini battle field in the war.

It hit her like a thunderbolt. Rin's eyes flashed in Katara's mind, and suddenly, they changed to the cold, calculating, dull eyes of Mai, and she realized how Mai had managed to poison Zuko.

"Rin wasn't here the day Zuko got sick," she whispered. "That's what Asamiya said she'd heard. Mai must have slipped in unnoticed as Rin, and poisoned Zuko." A fresh wave of tears spilled down her face, as Aang gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay, Katara," he said softly. "Everything will turn out right, you'll see."

"Aang, my husband is dying, my two oldest children are _missing! _Nothing's okay any more."

Aang tightened his grip slightly. "I know things seem hopeless now, but just remember Katara; it's always darkest before the dawn." Like a concerned parent, the Avatar gently cupped the Fire Lady's face in her hand. "There was a time, Katara, when I would have given anything to have you. Now, I promise you, if Zuko doesn't make it, you will always be welcomed at the Southern Air Temple. My treasured friend and master, no matter what happens, it _will _be okay. Those 'missing kids' are our greatest hope. Don't give up on them. They'll make it back. And look at it this way; with them off to the North Pole, Zuko has more of a chance of making it. And much as I would love to have you at the Temple, I pray you never come to stay."

"Aang," Katara sighed. "You're so sweet. I can only hope you're right about the kids; that they'll make it back. They're all the hope we've got, now."

Katara sighed as she looked out the window to the north, and said a silent prayer for the safety and speed of the children on their mission.

XxX  
Yeah, it really has been forever since I updated. Sorry, guys.

Roku; You should be, holding my great-grandson and his whole family in place like that forever.

Zuko; Hey, I ain't complainin'. This way I get more time with Katara and the others.

Me; anyway, review, please! I hope you guys liked it.


	17. Miracle

Hey guys! This chapter focuses on the kids and their journey.

Miracle  
XxX

The sun shown brightly through the clouds. One beam found itself resting on the back of a flying bison out over the ocean, miles away from the Fire Nation, sharing it's place with four children, two teenagers, and two pre-teens. All of them sat around the animal's back, still, and silent in themselves, with nothing to do. They'd been away for four days, over the ocean all that time, and they were starting to get sick of it. There was little to do, little room to move, and even less space.

Asamiya sighed, bored, as she rested her head on her arms, which were folded over the back of Appa's saddle. Her eyes were closed, and her long hair was still down, falling around her face, and over the back of the robe she still wore.

"I spy, with my little eye - " Kyoshi started slowly, looking up at the sky above them, and frowning, trying to think of something. She didn't want to say cloud, but she had nothing else.

"A cloud," the Fire Nation princess muttered disinterestedly, cutting her cousin off emotionlessly, and bringing the princess of Kyoshi Island out of her thoughts. Asamiya didn't move, just stayed where she was, and sighed again. 'I Spy' was getting annoying.

"Yeah," her cousin groaned defeatedly. She was completely out of ideas for 'I Spy'. It was the third time that day she'd spied a cloud There just wasn't anything else to spy. The other day, the ocean, Appa's arrow, and the sky had been so over-done that Roh, who'd spied Appa's arrow last, got a verbal lashing about origionality from his sister, who had been rather strung out since they'd left the palace. In fact, Kyoshi could see that she still was. And she could guess what was bothering her; too long at seam and Appa would have to stop for a few days, and who knew how long that would take them. Plus, even Kyoshi was starting to get annoyed with 'I Spy'. Though there was absolutely nothing else to do.

"This game's getting old," Shia grumbled. They were all bored, particularly with the game 'I Spy'. Asamiya sighed again, and leaned against the rear of Appa's saddle. Kyoshi flopped onto her back and just lay there. Shia leaned forward, holding Appa's reigns, and Roh just slumped, the opressively bored, silent atmosphere dampening the spirits of all of them.

It was silent on Appa for the longest time. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Kyoshi glanced to the east, and thought of the home she lived at, so far away. She missed the other warriors that she would train. She had never felt inadequate without bending, almost no one on KyoshiIsland could bend. But she missed the warm summer days, and the cool winters. She wanted nothing more than to flop down on her own bed, looking forward to an upcoming visit to the Fire Nation to see her cousins, and her aunt and uncle. She wanted the security they'd had two weeks ago. She missed the feeling of knowing that life was good, and that it would stay good, forever. She missed knowing that Uncle Zuko would always be there, waiting for them to arrive at the palace, with presents, and a smile for each of them.

Shia sighed, thinking of the Southern Air Temple, and how much fun it was when she was with her family. The young airbender missed everything about the life they'd all enjoyed before. Asamiya'sfamily were her best friends, and she just wanted to get back to that, rather than running around the world trying to save someone when they didn't have enough time. It hurt to think that the Fire Lord might die. His presence was just as meaningful to her as it was to the others. Zuko had always treated her like one of his own. She'd miss him sorely if they didn't make it back in time.

Roh closed his eyes, and let the gentle breeze blow across his face, as cool as the water and as wild as the fire his sisters bent. Sometimes, he imagined he could hear the past on the wind. In his dreams, he saw a woman who looked like his father, telling him that one day, they would meet, and whenever the wind blew, he could almost hear the woman's voice. Sometimes it was unsettling, and it frightened him. At other times, he felt safe, and whole. The voice reminded him of his mother. Only, it never _really _spoke to him. It just sounded like the wind called his name every once in a while, and made him think of his family, and how much he cared for them. And then it was almost as if he could hear the voice on the wind again. Only this time, it was his mother. Oh, he knew it wasn't _really _there, it just sounded like it. The wind sounded almost like it were calling him;

_Roh..._

_Roh..._

The bright sun, even, seemed to be trying to tell him something, it's light shining somewhere, where he could find the woman in his dreams, and the voice of the wind. Suddenly, he had an idea of how to get the others going again.

"I know!" the boy chirped. "I spy with my little eye, uh, something, um, gold!"

"The sun," Kyoshi deadpanned. Roh snapped his fingers, and pouted.

"You've used it before, little brother," Asamiya told him, hoping to make him feel better since his attempt to get everyone back into 'I Spy' had failed.

"We could play the alphabet game," Shia suggested from Appa's head, turning back to look at her friends. She really wanted to lighten up the atmosphere, it was just too opressive.

"Yeah, _that'll _be a _blast_," Asamiya replied sarcastically, sighing sadly. "You know, since there are no characters in the clouds."

Another round of silence fell, this one lasting at least an hour. Bored almost to tears, Asamiya pulled a small knife out of her bag - it was Earth Kingdom, and on it was inscribed the phrase 'Never give up without a fight' (her father had given it to her after her first firebending lesson, to cheer her up and remind her that if she tried, she could do anything) - and a chunk of wood. She turned the wood over for a moment before starting to carve. She had really no idea what the shape would become, but she knew something was waiting in there, and that she'd find it eventually.

Kyoshi sighed, and pulled out her fans, oiling the joints and sharpening the edges. She practiced flipping them from her seat, twisting her wrist, and flicking her hand through the movements of controlling the fan. The fans, though, weren't the ordinary Kyoshi warrior metal fans. They'd been given as a gift by her aunt and uncle. The handle was gold, and the blade was red as blood. They were carved with the phrase 'fight with your heart, and you can't fail' on one side. They were one of Kyoshi's prized possessions.

Shia watched the ocean go by beneath them, and thought of the silver winged squirel-cat Zuko had bought her years ago. She could see it, sitting in her room at the Southern Air Temple on a shelf, amongst her other things. She saw in her mind, the wind-up cricket toy the Fire Lord had given her as a birthday present when she was five, and old enough to not lose interest in it and just leave it wherever it was. She was her glider, leaning against the wall in her closet, and wished she'd brought it with her, wished she'd had the foresight to think that maybe if she could carry one of the kids, Appa could go faster with oly two. But she'd never seen coming Zuko getting poisoned. She'd always thought that, being Fire Lord, he was untouchable, save by friends and family. But it seemed she was wrong.

"You know," Roh sighed, looking up at the clouds going by above them, "for some reason, I always thought Appa was faster than this."

"So did I, little brother," Asamiya agreed, going back to looking out at where they'd come from. The Fire Nation was out there, beyond the horizon, out there among the waves. Somewhere beyond her sight was her father, and the rest of her family. And the princess wondered, not for the first time, if they were okay. She didn't know that at that moment, her mother was sitting at her father's side, telling him that there was hope now, because their children were headed north, as he'd known. She didn't know that her mother was smiling a true smile for the first time in almost a week. She didn't know that Iroh, too, knew why they'd left. All she knew was that her family was back there, but much as she longed to be with them, she couldn't go back. To go back would mean her father's death. And that couldn't happen.

After a few hours, Asamiya had returned to her carving. Slowly, it took the shape of her dragon, Roku, and her mind flew back to the day her father let her keep him. She'd hugged her father, and took the dragon straight to her room. For the first year, Roku had stayed in the palace, practically reaking unintentional havoc on the palace and its occupants. The memory brought tears, and a smile. Tears, because she feared there'd never be another moment like it between father and daughter, and a smile because that memory had been so sweet.

Night fell over the group not long after. Everyone but Shia, who was awake and steering Appa, was sound asleep, Asamiya in the back, then Roh, and Kyoshi at the front of the saddle. The stars blinked through the clouds, and the moon shown down unhindered every now and again. It was during this time, when the moon had come out between the clouds, that Shia saw a sight that made tears of joy come to her eyes.

She gasped suddenly, waking the others. "I spy with my little eye, something we've been wanting to see for four days!" she squeaked, bouncing in her place on Appa's head.

Asamiya, Roh, and Kyoshi all lunged forward, their eyes wide, sleep the last thing on their minds. All four friends looked on in excitement as _mountains _rose up in the distance, beyond a _beach_.

"LAND!!" the three screamed. The four of them looked among each other, smiling and relieved.

"Thank you, Agni and every spirit out there!" Asamiy yelped, pumping a fist in the air. Worried as she was for her father, she was still just a teenager, and most teenagers would close to snapping after four days with just the ocean below them.

"How far along the Earth Kingdom Coast are we?" Roh asked.

"Far enough that we've got more of a chance than if we'd headed for the southeastern tip," Kyoshi replied, looking meaningfully at the two siblings of the group.

"We're gonna make it," Asamiya realized. "If we hurry, and only stay the one night here on the way up and once on the way home, we can make it to the North Pole, and back in time! We have a chance at saving Dad!" Everyone smiled, and Shia started to steer Appa down toward the ground.

Suddenly, a low growl sounded, and everyone looked around. Kyoshi shrugged sheepishly.

"What? I can't help it, I'm hungry. I _am _Sokka's daughter, you know," she reminded them.

The group moved around after that, getting what stuff they had left together to bring into whatever room they got for the night.

Landing just outside the town, Shia, Asamiya, Kyoshi and Roh all jumped off Appa's back, and headed for the town, the bison following closely.

Asamiya looked around.

"This doesn't look like any city I've been to," she mused, glancing nervously at the shady men leering at the small group from the shadows of a tavern. "We should be careful while we're here."

"I couldn't agree more, cousin," Kyoshi added, wrinkling her nose in nervous disgust when one of the men sent a wink at her. Another stood up, and the others followed. The men blocked the kids' path.

"Little ladies like you three shouldn't be alone at night," said the one that had stood up first.

"They're not alone," Roh growled, stepping forward to defend the others.

"Back down, little brother," Asamiya whispered in a low voice, her hand restraining his shoulder. "We don't want trouble," she added, adressing the men.

"Really, little pretty?" another sneered. "Well, you don't want trouble, but I want _you!" _The man moved in, and Asamiya struck out, punching him, and knocking him back onto the ground.

"You know," she taunted, "The mud suits you, concidering you're lower than dirt to attack a bunch of kids!"

"Get 'em," the leader growled. "But don't hurt the pretty fiesty one. She'll be fun ta _break." _

There were more of them than the four kids had realized, as the men moved around them. But that didn't stop them from fighting back. Asamiya pulled her broadswords from the sheath on her back. Roh pulled out his own sword, as did Shia, and Kyoshi flicked out the metal fans Zuko had given her. The four stood there, armed and ready. And when the eight or so men closed in, they struck out together, fighting them off.

Asamiya ended up fighting off, not including the unconscious man she'd decked, a tall, greasy looking man with hooked swords, shaggy hair, and a piece of straw hanging from his mouth. Halfway through the fight, the greasy man realized something.

"We've got a firebender!" he howled, fighting harder. Asamiya returned, blow for blow, and eventually managed to knock him out. Then she stepped up to help Kyoshi fight off the three that had her boxed in. Appa was even taking on some of the men.

Roh and Shia were fighting back to back, lashing out, then returning to each other, so they wouldn't be separated. After a while, the group had taken care of the men, with only minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Grinning ath their success, Asamiya motioned with her head, her loose hair flapping forward, for the others to follow.

By the time they reached the inn, the group was over the eeriness of the men, and were ready for a night in real beds. After four days on a bison, they all figured they deserved it.

The sign above the inn door read 'The Orange Hogmonkey Inn'. Pushing open the door, the kids found themselves in a warm, friendly looking, crowded room. Voices and conversation rang around them, and together, they decided to stay in the common room for a little while at least.

"Um, excuse me," Asamiya called over the noise as she approached the owner. "Are there any rooms free?" The man nodded.

"Gonna cost ya," he warned them, his voice slurred like the mens', though much kinder. "The rooms are three gold."

Asamiya looked at her friends. "Can we have the change in silver and coppers, please?" she asked, handing him five gold. "We're headed north and we need supplies."

The man, surprised that the girl would even have five gold, dumbfoundedly got her the change as she'd asked, and gave her a key for their room. The princess led them all to a table away from everyone else, over in the corner by the fireplace. An older woman with grey hair sat there, staring into the flames.

"Do you mind?" Asamiya asked softly, not wanting to disturb her if she wanted to be alone. The old woman looked at them all, and smiled in welcome. She looked friendly, like a grandmother sort of person.

"Of course not, dear," she said gently. "I'd enjoy the company, really." Asamiya returned her smile, and the group sat down around the table.

"I'm Asamiya," the princess introduced herself.

"Kyoshi," Kyoshi said, waving a bit.

"I'm Iroh, but everyone calls me 'Roh' because our great uncle is named Iroh," Roh offered. The woman's eyes snapped toward Roh in shock.

"Not, General Iroh of the Fire Nation, advisor and uncle to Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Fire Lord Zuko is our father," Asamiya replied, motioning to herself and Roh.

"My Zuko," the old lady whispered, tears pricking her eyes as she smiled. She was silent for a while. "Forgive me for not introducing myself yet. My name is Ursa, former princess of the Fire Nation, and wife of the late ex-Fire Lord Ozai."

"No. way," Asamiya whispered. "_You're _Ursa? As in _my grandmother _Ursa?" Her eyes snapped wide. "What are you _doing _here? Dad told me you were dead! At least, we _though _you were dead! What happened? All we knew was that you were banished. Why didn't you ever come back?"

"It was you," Roh whispered. Everyone turned to him, confused. "In my dreams, sometimes I'd dream of an older woman with grey hair. She always looked like you. You _are _our grandma."

"Well," Ursa smiled. "I'm glad I finally got to meet my grandkids. But why are you all here? Is my Zuko with you?"

Silence settled. Asamiya lowered her head, and shook it.

"He's been poisoned by Mai, because he married our mother, Lady Katara," the princess explained.

A shocked, horrified, concerned look crossed Ursa's face.

"Poisoned with what?" she asked softly.

"The f-fire lily," Asamiya whispered, starting to cry. She shook her head and brushed away the tears. "But that's why we're here. We're headed for the North Pole to get the antidote and save our father. Come with us... grandma."

Ursa seemed comforted by hearing the princess call her grandma, and smiled again, even though she, too, was crying.

"Yes," the old woman replied. "I'll come with you, my dear."

XxX  
Review, please!


	18. Ready

Well, the kids found Ursa, and now we'll see what's goin' on at the palace!

Zuko; Why do you like torturing me?

Because it's kinda cute seeing you get the love and comfort you should have gotten as a kid. And Katara's there (wink,wink,nudge,nudge)

Zuko; oh yeah... (grins)

PS; Yes, the greasy guy Asamiya was fighting was Jet. Just thought it'd be cool to have him in there.

Ready  
XxX

"I'm _not _just going to sit around and wait!" Toph snarled. "Azula said she wanted the throne! Now that she can't use one of us for leverage against Zuko, she'll attack, and you all _know _it!"

Katara sighed and stepped forward, placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Toph," she sighed, "it's been years. Even if Azula _does _want the throne, she knows that together, we're strong enough to stop her."

"Exactly!" Toph cried, exasperated. "_That's _why she had Mai poison Zuko! And she said _your _kids would be next!"

Silence. From the bed, Zuko listened to the voices of his family, his eyes closed. They knew he was awake. Until just a moment ago, he'd been right in the thick of the conversation, but that had exhausted him, and he'd started coughing. Since, he'd just been listening, resting, and trying to calm his labored breathing.

The Fire Lord fought tears, and anger. Azula would _not _hurt his children. He wouldn't _let _her. Even if it took the last bits of strength he had, he'd kill her if she tried. There was no way he'd let harm come to his family. Dying or not.

And then there was Mai. Since the day he'd realized he loved Katara, he knew that, deep down, some small corner of his heart would always belong to Mai. And she'd betrayed him. He'd tried to tell her that he hadn't meant to hurt her, that Katara wasn't why he'd left so long ago, that that part had just come along after the facts, but she hadn't listened. Instead, she'd rejoined Azula, and decided to turn against the home she could have had. Zuko would have welcomed her at the palace. He would have let her live with them, be a part of their family. His children would have called her 'Auntie Mai', and they would have loved her, too. But that could never happen now. Mai had turned traitor. If Azula attacked, Zuko would be the first to fight Mai. Because no one hurt his children.

"Toph," Sokka said gently. "Much as I believe you, and Azula _is _still a threat, we can't just go running off to fight her. She'd expect us, and catch us all."

"No, she wouldn't."

Everyone turned at the sound of Zuko's voice, hoarse and cracked. Katara sat beside him, one hand light and gentle on his chest.

"She'd come after the kids," Zuko explained weakly. "She'd draw us away, and hurt those close to us while we're distracted." He paused, and a look crossed his face as he turned to Katara. The Fire Lady recognized it all too well; fearful concern. "J-just li-like last t-time." The Fire Lord's wife knew what he meant.

He was getting agitated, worried. Katara could see it clearly, so she worked calmed her husband down, with gentle words, her hand rubbing tenderly across his chest. Even through the blankets, she could feel how thin he'd gotten. That was another thing about the fire lily; nothing ate would help the poisoned regain their strength. If the poison didn't kill them soon enough, they'd starve.

"Shhh, Zuko," The Fire lady whispered softly, her voice soothing and gentle. "Azula won't hurt the children, because we're _not _leaving them vulnerable."

"We _have _to _stop _her!" Toph retorted hotly, rolling her eyes. "If we go _now,_ we can catch her off guard, and get rid of her for _real!"_

"And if she's expecting us, what then?!" Iroh reminded her, his usually calm eyes flashing. "It would be different if the older kids were here, but they aren't! They're off trying to save Zuko. Leaving Kana, Hakoda, and Zuko unprotected would be _suicide!" _

"They're right, Toph," Aang sighed. "We need to stay here. Here, we have the advantage of home ground."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "Azula's been gone so long she probably doesn't even remember where to find the main entrance."

"Not the time for jokes, Sokka," Suki muttered, pinching her husband's ear, and eliciting a pained yelp. "In case you hadn't noticed, this is _very _serious. If we stay, we have home ground, we'll be expecting her, and we can protect the kids, but we don't know how many people Azula has. There may be enough to surround us and starve us out. If we go, we have a chance at catching her off guard, but she'd have the home advantage, and she might not even be there, but here, waiting for us to leave so she can take out Zuko and the kids. Either way, it's looking like staying put is our best bet."

Rolling her eyes, Toph left first. The minute she was out of the room, she bolted for the gardens, tears trailing down her cheeks. It had been four days since most of their children had left, and not a word. For all anyone knew, Asamiya, Shia, Kyoshi, and Roh had been caught by Azula, and were being put through unspeakable tortures. Her only daughter, Shia, was out there. If they'd all been captured, that mean that her baby girl was at Azula's mercy. How could things have gone so wrong? Just a week and a half ago, everything had seemed okay. Sure there had been a few rebellions, but she'd assumed they were all just misunderstandings. Now, she knew the truth. Azula was behind everything. If it weren't for her, Shia would be back here, right now, safe inside the palace, and so would Asamiya, Kyoshi, and Roh. And Zuko, her 'big brother', Fire Lord Sparky, would be fine. Anger welled withing Toph as she thought of all Azula had done.

"She'll pay," Toph snarled, as tears soaked her lips and chin. She could hear the baby turtle ducks, now almost full grown and ready to have their own young - though a few late-borns were still fluffy and small according to the others - quacking inquisitively, but she wanted nothing to do with them right now. Curling further into herself, Toph continued to cry, worried for her family, and praying to any spirit that would listen that they'd all make it out of this alive.

"Toph," Aang whispered, coming up to her. Usually, the Avatar's light footsteps gave the blind woman a sense of peace, and calm. Not now. Now, they reminded her of their only child, Spirits knew where on the way - hopefully - to the North Pole with three other kids, who didn't know the first thing about life without adults.

Aang dropped beside his wife, and pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be okay, Toph," he said gently, stroking her hair. "They'll come home safe and sound. They'll have the antidote, and everything will be back to normal. You'll see. Our daughter _will _come home."

Sniffling, Toph curled further into Aang's embrace, burying her face in his chest. The Blind Bandit remembered the first time the Avatar had held her like this. It was back when they were teens; thirteen and fourteen. And Aang had been a lot less muscular back then. If it were any other day, with her daughter home, Zuko not dying, and her nieces and nephews there, too, she would have laughed at the realization. And Aang would have asked what was so funny. She'd tell him, and everyone would start in on how their husbands had changed physically.

_"Yeah, not much of a change in Zuzu," Katara purred, nuzzling an indignant Fire Lord's cheek._

_"You _know _I hate that nickname," he muttered, unable to stop himself from kissing her hair, and wrapping his arms around his wife._

_"Yep," the Fire lady confirmed, her hand resting on Zuko's forearm. "The same old Zuko. Just taller. Nothing else has changed. Except his bed skills!"_

_Zuko made a choked sound, and took a swat at Katara's head, trying not to laugh as she ducked, and then wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder, smiling the whole time._

_Suki drew everyone's attention when she giggled. _

_"If anything, Sokka's gotten _smaller, _if you know what I mean," She waggled an eyebrow, and this time it was Sokka whose face went bright red. The three young couples, with Katara and Suki both expecting their first children, laughed at their friend's joke, as Sokka's face only got redder. Toph smiled. It was all so perfect and beautiful. _

_Too bad it's not what's really happening, _she thought to herself, sighing sadly.

-

Back inside, Katara sighed, and Zuko looked at the now empty doorway with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, Nephew," Iroh said gently. "Miss Toph will be fine. She has Aang. You should get some sleep."

Katara nodded, noticing for the first time, the haunting shadows under her husband's eyes. In fact, she noticed much that she hadn't seen before because it had happened over time; Zuko's face had gone from pale, to ashy grey, his eyes were shadowed with exhaustion, and his cheeks were starting to thin. His hand, as it reached up and tenderly clasped his wife's, shook with effort, and his breath came out in a rattling wheeze that made Katara's stomach twist.

"Iroh's right, love," the Fire Lady said gently, taking Zuko's hand and bringing it beneath the blankets to cover him fully. Gently, she kissed his slightly hollowed cheek, trying her hardest to hold back her tears, and be strong for him. "Get some rest. the stronger you are, the longer you'll have. And the more likely the kids are to get back in time."

A fragile, glass-like smile touched Katara's face, soft and sad, as Zuko closed his eyes. The Fire Lord's breathing slowly evened out, and he slept. Katara sighed, and stood, getting 'The Spirit and The Lady', and dropping steadfastly into the chair beside Zuko's bed. She would watch over him, keep him safe, and comfortable to the end.

Looking at his nephew and niece, Iroh was suddenly reminded of the times when Zuko got sick as a boy. His mother had always sat beside him like that, a book to read to pass the time, her attention mostly on her son lying in bed, coughing, or just whimpering from pain and fever. And, like Ursa, Katara seemed to know just what would calm Zuko down.

Thinking of Ursa made Iroh sad. He had never heard whether or not she was alive, and had, with time, accepted the fact that she'd most likely died. The old general slash head advisor to the Fire Lord remembered how, for a week after finally admitting that maybe Ursa really _was _dead, Zuko had seemed almost in a funk, barely talking to anyone, even Katara and Asamiya rarely heard from him. Iroh had begun to fear that Zuko might start turning into his father. After all, it was the death of Ila that had started Ozai down the road to being a monster. But in time, he'd come around, and Katara and Asamiya - just three - had their husband and father back.

-

The day passed slowly for Katara. After an hour, she'd finished reading, but didn't dare leave Zuko to get another book, so she just held 'The Spirit and The Lady', every now and again taking comfort in her husband's familiar scent still clinging to the pages. The Fire Lady looked over at her husband, and sighed.

"Oh, Zuko," she whispered sadly, gently brushing his hair out of his sweaty face. More grey had started to grow in. Katara was willing to bet it had to do with the poison and how weak he'd gotten.

The Fire Lord mumbled hoarsly in his sleep, his breath catching, and becoming more labored and shallow. Katara pulled him up so he was sitting, and placed another pillow behind him. The Fire Lady gently laid her husband down, and stroked his cheek, humming softly. In his sleep, Zuko leaned into her touch, his eyes moving beneath the lids.

"M-mom..." he whispered, seeminly lost in some memory of the past. Katara wondered just what memory it was.

_/dream/_

_Zuko lay on his bed, weak, but alive. He'd made it through, thanks to his daughter. And his wife was there, as well as his Asamiya. _

_"Dad," Asamiya said softly, a bright smile on her face. "I have a surprise."_

_Katara and Asamiya moved aside to reveal an old woman. Her hair was down and silvery, and her skin was light and wrinkled. But he knew those gold eyes and that concerned, loving smile. He couldn't belive she was here. He'd thought for years she was dead. He'd thought only death would reunite them._

_"M-mom?" he gasped in shocked disbelief. The silver haired woman smiled softly, tears of relief in her golden eyes._

_/end dream segment/_

The Fire Lady sighed, a small smile crossing her face. _At least he can still find comfort, _she thought. It was getting harder to see him like this. Dying. He had a wife, children; he had a _family. _And yet, somehow, she knew deep down, that Mai wasn't bad. Of course, her actions could never be forgiven, but she'd been there when the Fire Nation woman learned of Katara and Zuko's love. She'd seen something in the other woman's eyes snap that day. Madness couldn't be held against someone. But that didn't mean she'd let her back into the palace without a fight. If Mai was insane, she'd have to be stopped before she could do any more harm to Zuko and her children.

-

That night, dinner was still silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Until the sound of a teacup being slammed down against the table, with almost enough force to break it rang out. Everyone turned as Toph snarled angrily.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" she screamed. "Our children are out there somewhere, maybe caught by Azula!"

"Toph," Katara said coolly, her eyes never leaving her plate. "I _will not _leave my husband and daughter here to die alone. We've been through this. We're _not _going anywhere."

"Then we should prepare at least!" the blind earthbender retorted. "We need to be sure they can't starve us out! We need supplies, food, _weapons! _Home ground advantage means nothing if we aren't ready! I say we go into the city and get what we need! Who's coming?"

Suki stood. "I'll come, Toph," she said softly. "With Azula still in the Fire Nation, it's not safe for any of us to go anywhere alone."

Katara sighed, her eyes on her tea. "You'll need a waterbender if she shows up."

"No!" Aang interjected quickly. "Katara, stay with Zuko. He needs you. I'll go."

The Fire Lady gave the Avatar a grateful smile.

-

In the morning, Aang, Toph, and Suki left for the market. They were gone most of the day, stopping in once they were done. Sokka had pretty much stayed in the throne room, planning defensievs with Iroh. Every now and then, Katara would pop her head in, to see what was going on. Zuko forced himself to stay awake as much as possible, to hear what was going on from Katara. Eventually, though, it was just too much, and he'd started coughing again. His heart nearly stopped, and Katara bloodbended again to keep him alive. He'd stayed out for the rest of the day. Katara had fed him, rubbing his throat to make each mouthful go down. Still, he didn't wake up.

That evening, the group sat in the throne room. It was eery and haunting being in there without Zuko. Even with Asamiya and Roh gone, Katara knew Zuko would have made everything seem alright. But now wasn't the time to think about Zuko and the kids. Now, Katara had to pay attention to Sokka's plan of defense in case Azula attacked.

There would be water in every room, extra rock and earth hidden in corners, metal fans and swords as decorations, Aang would keep his staff with him at all times. Lookouts would be posted outside on the walls around the palace, firebenders stationed at intervals, and crossbows would be set up at the corners, and halfway through each side. More ground troups would be waiting inside the gates, barricading them. Kana and Hakoda would be hidden in Ozai's old rooms. As it turned out, the lock was a fire lock, discovered by Aang just a day ago. Zuko, too, would be taken care of. Surrounded by guards, hidden just outside the door to his and Katara's room, ready to get to that post the moment the warning came - Katara's insistance. There would also be hiden guards in the room with Kana and Hakoda. Katara and Suki had been unyielding in that; _inside. _Outside, Azula's followers would be bound to see and investigate.

Sokka even had their positions calculated. Katara - much to the Fire Lady's relief - would be with Zuko, Iroh with Kana and Hakoda. The others would be in the front, fighting. And if the other kids returned before Azula came, they'd be protected, too. Asamiya and Roh would be with Zuko and Katara, and Kyoshi and Shia would be with Kana and Hakoda.

That night, Katara slid into bed beside Zuko - he still hadn't woken up. It had been about a week since the kids left, and Katara wondered when they'd be back. But at least, even without them, they'd be ready for Azula. It was all they could do, now. Katara took a cloth and gently wiped the sweat from Zuko's face. Ready. She had to be ready. And more than for just Azula. She had to be ready, in case Zuko didn't survive. She had to be ready to live without him. So, small step that it was, she silently turned over, away from her husband, though it killed her to do so.

Because she had to be ready, on so many levels.

XxX  
Yep, that end part is Katara finally accepting that she might loose Zuko. Next chapter we'll be back to the kids. Review, please!


	19. There at Last

There at Last  
XxX

Kyoshi awoke slowly, pulled from an already forgotten dream, only barely hearing the chocked sob somewhere to her right. Sitting up, she looked to the back of Appa's saddle to see Asamiya and Roh in Ursa's arms. All three were crying.

The princess of Kyoshi Island turned at the hand on her shoulder to see Shia looking back at her meaningfully.

"It's a family thing," the young airbender whispered. "Something you and I know, too."

And then it hit her; _It's Uncle Zuko's birthday, _Kyoshi realized. _And we're thousands of miles away, with no way of knowing if he's even still alive. _Swiftly, she crawled over to her cousins, and joined the family hug, wrapping her arms tight around Asamiya's shoulders, closing her eyes against her own tears.

"He'll live," Kyoshi assured softly. "We'll be back in time, I know it."

"And if we aren't?" Asamiya whispered, turning to her cousin, her eyes sad, and filled with tears. "For all we know, he's already gone! Two weeks was the _most _time he had. And I can't even say good-bye." Her face changed from one of pained anger, to complete broken, dejectedness. Her father; her beloved dad, was half-way across the world, possibly dead or in his last seconds, and she wasn't even there. Tears fell faster as she buried her face in Ursa's shoulder.

"We'll make it," Ursa told her gently. "I promise." Gently, the old woman rubbed Asamiya's back in gentle circles, hoping to help calm her the way she used to calm Zuko when he was sad, or sick.

Asamiya stiffened slightly, then sobbed and clung tighter to her grandmother, tears coming even faster. Until then, only her father had ever comforted her that way. Only the Fire Lord would hold her close, one hand in her hair, the other rubbing soothing circles across her back, whispering loving reassurances to the top of her head, then pull back just enough to kiss her forehead, and sit with her for hours. Of course, Ursa didn't kiss her like her father did, but everything else was exactly the same, and for a moment, eyes closed, Asamiya almost believed she was in her father's arms again, loved and safe and home.

"I know you may be scared, Asamiya," Shia said gently, forcing herself to think of happy moments with her 'Uncle' to keep back her own tears. "But you have to be strong. Uncle Zuko will live. Because you're out here - we all are - on a mission to save him. And we will." The young airbender placed her hand on Asamiya's shoulder, and smiled at the older girl. "You were so brave to want to come alone. And Roh, you were brave to suggest we come along. Even if we don't make it, and that's a really big 'if', that bravery _will _be enough to keep your family going, and you know why? Because it's matched by love and strength. And you'll always have us. Dad would always welcome you guys at the Western Air Temple. You know that. You'd be like his own children to him." Shia paused, looking and sounding suddenly so much older than her twelve years, and Asamiya found herself wondering where the innocent young girl she'd known had gone. "You already are."

Tears still escaping her eyes, Asamiya lowered her head, smiling slightly, and scrubbed the heels of her palms across her eyes.

"I know," she whispered, sighing. _Happy birthday, Daddy, _she thought, looking back over the saddle and putting a comforting hand on her brother's back. Roh sniffed and looked up at her. Asamiya looked back down at him and smiled wryly. "We'll always be okay, little brother," the princess assured. "You'll always have me, and we'll always have Mom, at least." She broke off there, feeling the lump of sadness in her throat that had started all of this coming back.

Sighing again, she took out the carving she'd been working on, and continued it. Roku was curled up, with his head resting on part of his body. The wood block was almost finished, and Asamiya decided it was what she'd give her father as a late birthday gift, if and when they got back in time.

The rest of the day passed in silence. In her pocket, Ursa ran her fingers over the carving a white lotus, allowing a secretive smile. Asamiya got her carving skills from her father. The lotus had been carved by Zuko when he was nine. It still amazed her to this day, because he'd managed to make it while stuck inside the winter palace - the only place in the Fire Nation that usually got snow - with a cold. Needless to say, his mind hadn't been exactly focused on 'what sort of art should I do now?' He'd only been looking to amuse himself, and had thought afterward of his mother. She'd been so surprised when Zuko had given it to her on her birthday. Of course, since the night after she'd gotten it, she'd wondered how she could have been surprised when she had seen Zuko's drawings and clay sculptures. The things he had made had mostly ended up his toys, so long as Azula didn't get a hold of them. But Zuko was far more careful with what he made than anything else in his possession. Only a day with these children, and already she was noticing so many similarities between the girl and Zuko. She, too, seemed possessive and careful of the things that meant something to her. Especially a rather familiar knife that Ursa remembered Zuko receiving from Iroh many, many years ago.

A gleam caused Ursa's eyes to travel to her granddaughter's neck, and she stifled a gasp. Her grandmother's necklace hung around her grandchild's neck. So her son had passed on that legacy as well as his knife. From what Ursa remembered, those items had been nearest and dearest to her son. That he had given them both to his daughter showed how close he was with the teen. And why not, after all? Asamiya seemed like such a nice girl. The kindness in her eyes softened the resemblance to her aunt, Zuko's sister Azula, tremendously, as did the darker skin. Sighing, she hid a smile, and pulled out the lotus carving, idly twirling it between her fingers.

-

The next day was so quiet you could hear the cricket-ants on the mainland of the Earth Kingdom, miles behind them. The group ate their meals together, but no one said a word. The hours took so long to pass that by nightfall, everyone was certain a lifetime had gone by in that one day. Finally, Shia broke the silence about an hour after dinner, desperate to keep the group from sinking into complete despare. They'd fallen too far already. Naturally a happy child, with great faith in the world, she had yet to think that maybe they wouldn't make it, and she didn't want the others to dwell on that 'if.'

"We should do something."

The young airbender's voice cut through the silence of the circle like a knife. Then Ursa, recognizing the twelve-year-old's attempts to get the other's minds off their mission, nodded.

"I agree. How about _spooky stories?_ Those are always the most fun."

"Hey, yeah!" Roh agreed. Asamiya and Kyoshi shared a look, smiling.

An hour later, they were listening to the crown princess of the Fire Nation telling her story.

"...And then, from out in the dark, Fire Lord Riku heard it again, 'the light, the dark, the shadow grows'. He looked he looked at his wife. "I have to go out there," he told her. "You can't go," she begged. "What about the children? Young Mikai loves you so much! And so do I." Riku kissed her gently, and smiled. "I'll be back," he promised. Kiku, the Fire Lady, Riku's wife, watched him go out the door, until the shadows of night had swallowed him completely. The next morning, the Fire Lord still hadn't come back. They searched for years, but never found the Fire Lord's body. Ever. Two nights later, Fire Lady Kiku heard a voice, 'never trust the shadow.' They say sometimes, late at night, if you walk by the old family wing - the only original part of the palace left - you can still hear the voices of the night - 'the light, the dark, the shadow grows' - calling to unknowing victims, and the Fire Lord - 'never trust the shadow' - warning all to leave while they can."

Shia blinked owlishly, rather frightened. "Is that true?"

"No," Asamiya laughed. "The old family wing burned along with most of the rest of the palace, though, for some reason, the original Fire Lord's rooms didn't burn. And there _was _a Fire Lord Riku who's fate was - and still is - unknown, though it's more likely that he was killed by bandits far from home, rather than taken by a spirit. And even if he was, it was because of something _he _did to incur the spirit's wrath. Now that it's had it's revenge, it wouldn't strike again. But it sure scared you all!"

"Huh, yeah," Kiyoshi grumbled. "Thanks. Now how am I supposed to sleep?"

"Like this!" Roh teased, laying down and closing his eyes. Kiyoshi glared and everyone laughed.

They went to bed after that. Asamiya sighed as she closed her eyes. Roh might not have remembered where that ghost story came from, but she did. _I can't tell it as good as you can, though, Daddy._

-

The next morning was pretty much as quiet as the last. Shia had fallen asleep at the reigns, and Appa was swimming tiredly through the small waves. Asamiya was the first awake, so she carefully lifted her younger friend, and lay her dow in the saddle, taking up the position of steering Appa.

That night, late, long after the moon had risen, the crown princess of the Fire Nation dreamed...

_/dream/_

_Asamiya laughed brightly in the sunshine of the garden. She sat with her father in the soft grass, the fall sun gentle and warm. Her mother sat on a stone bench nearby, the new baby in her arms. Kana and Roh were off somewhere, probably with Iroh, having a great time getting spoiled by the old uncle who loved his 'grandbabies' as much as he loved Zuko. _

_The Fire Lord smiled, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky. Mostly blue, only a few puffy clouds crossed its expanse. Zuko sighed happily. His life couldn't be more perfect. To think, just over a year ago, he'd been close to dying. Now, everything just seemed brighter, and more peaceful. Like nothing could ever go wrong again._

_Asamiya's bright attitude was always accompanied by wariness. After everything that had happened, what with the poison, and Azula's attack, she had been watchful. The Fire Lord still used the dragon cane on most days, sometimes a crutch if the pain was strong enough that he couldn't count on just the cane. Though, those days, he mostly stayed in bed, trying not to move too much. But he was certainly getting stronger. It had been almost a week since he'd needed the dragon cane. It wasn't even outside with them. It was sitting in the front of Zuko's closet, tucked away until it was needed. _

_"Dad," Asamiya sighed as Kana and Roh ran over, Iroh following them as fast as old age would allow with Ursa right behind him, and Katara sat herself and baby Ila down on the grass. "We should do this more often."_

_"I agree, sweetheart," Zuko smiled, his grin lax and his eyes closed as he lay down on the warm earth. A slight shudder in the ground revealed Toph's approach, and soon she, Aang, Shia, Suki, Sokka, Kyoshi, and Hakoda were sitting with the Fire Lord and his family as well. Sokka helped Suki, her large pregnant belly making it harder to move, to sit. Toph, on the other hand, was barely beginning to show, but Aang was still fussing over her like nuts._

_"But we'll have much more time for this all in the future." The smile on Asamiya's face was all the reward Zuko needed. _

_"I'm glad, Daddy," the princess said, wrapping her arms around her father, and snuggling close to his side. "I love you, Dad."_

_"I love you too, my darling Asamiya. Asamiya."_

_"Asamiya."_

_"Asamiya!"_

"Asamiya!"

"Asamiya, wake up!"

Kyoshi's insistent voice cut through the princess's dream, pulling her to the surface. Asamiya sat up, confused, and blinking. Trying to focus, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What?" she asked, her voice thick and slurred from sleep. "Wha's goin on?"

"See for yourself," Shia said from up front. Asamiya stood, and looked around. Out in front of them, maybe a hundred feet away, was a party of waterbenders, all in their canoes, coming out to meet the small group on the bison.

"YES!!" Asamiya actually jumped up and down, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Tears of relief. They were almost there. So close, she could just _see _the spirit blossom. They were so close!

One of the waterbenders hailed them, and Asamiya spoke up quickly, answering for their whole group.

"I am the crown princess of the Fire Nation, Princess Asamiya," she called. "My father is sick, and dying. Poisoned. The only antidote grows within your city. Please, take us there. I swear on my honor that this is no trick."

The waterbender nodded from his boat, and signaled the other canoes to circle Appa in escort formation. Which was reserved for dangerous prisoners, and ambassadors.

The farther they went with their waterbender escorts, Asamiya began to get truly antsy. She was relieved, happy, even, to have made it to the North Pole. Maybe there was hope after all.

She paced almost constantly, worried and anxious to get to the tribe.

"Will you sit down?" Kyoshi demanded. "You're gonna fall off!"

Asamiya sighed, and dropped down, leaning against the side of the saddle.

"I just can't believe we're almost there," she said, her eyes glued on the horizon and the Northern Water Tribe, hidden somewhere beyond it.

Time seemed to drag, though. The slow passing through the icy water took hours. Then finally, they were there. The great ice walls of the Water Tribe city rose above them. The waterbenders opened part of the wall, and led Appa and the others through into a series of locks that more waterbenders controlled, slowly rising to the level of the city.

The great buildings of ice had Asamiya, Roh, Shia, and Kyoshi all staring in amazement. Only Ursa did not openly gawk at the frozen buildings, and the people walking by. Asamiya and Roh had seen similar things, before in the Southern Tribe, but nothing there was quite like it was here.

They stopped after a while, in front of the palace. The waterbenders who had brought them there, led them to the throne room, where an old man sat on the throne. None of the children, Ursa, or the guards noticed when his eyes landed on Asamiya, and widened slightly. Arnook knew what Azula looked like. And aside from the skin tone and hair style, the teen girl before him easily could have been the ex-princess of the Fire Nation. It was then that he realized who she was. The resemblance to Azula, the dark skin and smooth movements of a waterbender, the black hair and golden eyes of a firebender; she was the Fire Nation's crown princess, Asamiya, Fire Lord Zuko's daughter.

"My lord," one of the guards said, bowing low. "These people have come to speak with you about gaining entrance to the Spirit Oasis."

"I see," the white-haired Arnook said thoughtfully, his mind lost in memeories. "Then let them speak."

Asamiya stepped forward, and bowed as the guard had, conscious of the fact that kowtowing was basically an Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation thing.

"Sire," the princess explained, still bowed. "My name is Asamiya, princess of the Fire Nation."

"Oh, I know who you are, child," Arnook said with a gentle smile. "I fought with your father in the final battles of the war."

"I had heard of that," Asamiya agreed. "But my father has been poisoned." Her voice broke off, and she closed her eyes beneath her hanging hair, refusing to let her tears fall when they were so close. "With the fire lily. I had read that the only antidote was the spirit blossom, which grows exclusively in the Spirit Oasis here. Please. I ask that you let us take only a handful of the flowers at the most. The Fire Lord's life is very dear to me and our family. Please. I ask for aid."

"And you may have it, young princess," Arnook smiled. "Come. The Spirit Oasis lies at the heart of our city. I will take you."

Asamiya felt a rush of excitement, gratefullness, and relief. Finally, they had their success. It was right there in front of them, and all they had to do was follow the cheif of the Northern Water Tribe. Then they could go home, and save the Fire Lord. And Asamiya's world would be perfect again.

XxX  
Yay, they made it! Next chapter is back to the palace.


	20. Not Now

Not Now  
XxX

The first thing Katara was aware of when she woke up was that her chest hurt. Not all over, but her breasts were so sore, and heavy. A tiny niggling of worry sparked in her mind. But she put it off to stress and possibly her coming bleeding. It _was _a few days late, so maybe it was finally coming? She sighed. _This is _not _something to think about. Not now. _Sitting up, she looked down at Zuko. He was pale - deathly pale. Katara bit back a whimper. She knew she'd have to let him go when it came to it. But she wanted more than six days. Or at the least, she wanted him awake, aware, and strong, if he was going to die so soon. It wasn't fair. Gently, she brushed a lock of hair out of his face. He was warm. So warm. Worried, she bit her lip and reached for the cloth on the nightstand, dipped it in the water pitcher, then placed it on his forehead.

Looking out the window, she wished her children were here. Asamiya was always hopeful and willing to believe that there was a way. She just didn't give up. And Roh was determined. Always. Once he got an idea in his head, he was sure of it.

Zuko groaned weakly, a frown crossing his face.

A spark of hope that maybe, _maybe,_Zuko would wake up rose in Katara. She nearly cried when she saw the thin slits of gold looking up at her, glazed, and barely focused, but still _Zuko. _

"Zuko?" the Fire Lady whispered. The faintest hint of a smile crossed Zuko's face.

"....k....kata....ra....."

"Shh, Zuko," Katara soothed, gently stroking back Zuko's hair. "How are you?"

A weak, and trembling smile. But still a smile.

"I.....l-love you....Katara...." The Fire Lord's voice was hoarse and cracked, strained and quiet. But it was still Zuko's voice. There was still that underlying determination. Katara was willing to bet that that was why he was still alive. The strength and power that lay inside her husband.

"I love you, too, Zuko," Katara smiled. She sat beside him on the bed, pulling his head into her lap, as she'd done so many times on warm, lazy days in the garden. Too bad there wouldn't be any more of those.

Tears filled the Fire Lady's eyes, and spilled down her cheeks. Zuko frowned, and reached up, calling on whatever strength he had left to brush the tears from her face. Katara caught his hand, and held onto him, just holding his hand against his face, savoring the feeling of his soft palm for a time when she would have to call them exclusively from memory.

"k-ka...tara," Zuko rasped.

Katara looked at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. Speaking had left him winded, and his breathing was shallow and noisy.

"....sing?"

More tears threatened to spill down Katara's face, but she managed a small smile. And suddenly, she was sitting in the garden, years ago, her beloved husband, who had a whole life time to spend with her, lying with his head in her lap, eyes closed, a languid smile on his face, smiling back at him as she started singing. For him, and only him.

"Of course," she breathed, a few of the tears managing to slide down her cheeks.

_"We met, it seems, such a short time ago  
You looked at me - needing me so  
Yet from your sadness  
Our happiness grew  
And I found out I needed you too  
I remember how we used to play  
I recall those rainy days  
The fire's glow  
That kept us warm  
And now I find - we're both alone..."_

Katara gently stroked Zuko's hair. His eyes closed, and a small smile crossed his lips. And it was almost like it used to be. When Zuko was strong, and going to live long and happy. Tears slid continuously down her face, making her cheeks shine slightly.

_"Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be_

_Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be..."_

He was out again. It hurt so much to see him so weak. But there was nothing Katara could do. Except keep him comfortable. That was it. She couldn't save him, she'd accpted that. Poison this strong was well beyond the skill of healing waterbenders. So she would have to wait and watch, terrified each morning that she'd wake up and find that he'd gone before she could even say good-bye. That was what scared her the most. She wanted - if Zuko _had _to die - to know when, so she could spend every second of that day with him. But she didn't know. So all she could do was sit with him as much as possible. But now, she was hungry, and her stomach was protesting not being fed. Looking at the sun light through the window, she realized it was at least late morning, if not early afternoon. Her stomach growled, and she stood, the slightest wave of nausea and virtigo passing through her. Again, she felt a certain nagging that she knew what was happening, but again, she chalked it up to stress and now her hunger - though that, too, was more than it usually would have been if she'd missed breakfast.

Sighing sadly, and with one last look at Zuko, she walked to her closet, got dressed, and left for lunch.

-

-

Toph looked up at the approaching footsteps. It was definitely Katara, but the steps were different. Slower, sadder. It broke the earthbender's heart to see her friend so broken. Katara had always been the more upbeat one of their group. To have her so down was unsettling.

The Fire Lady took her seat - next to Zuko's empty place - and stared at her food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Iroh asked, concerned. If Katara got sick, things would go so much worse for all of them.

Without a word, Katara grabbed her chopsticks, and ate roboticaly.

"Katara..." Sokka started. Suki grabbed his shoulder, shaking her head 'no'. Sokka shot his wife a glare, but backed down. Suki was right. There was nothing they could say that would make things okay. This wasn't just some spat between the Fire Lord and his wife that a heartfelt apology could remedy. This was the end. How could any words make the end of a love like Zuko and Katara's okay?

Kana looked up worriedly at her mother. It wasn't like her to be so quiet. But, then, there was something seriously wrong with her father. And now her brother and sister were missing. Maybe that was why her mom was silent.

"Mommy?" the girl asked softly, looking up at Katara, her small legs swinging back and forth.

Jumping slightly, Katara looked down at her daughter.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked softly.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Katara sighed. Much as she loved her daughter, the Fire Lady just didn't want to explain death to a five-year-old.

"It's 'cause of Daddy, huh?"

Katara's eyes snapped wide.

"W-what?" she gasped, staring in shock at the girl.

"You're quiet," Kana repeated. "It's 'cause you're scared about Daddy. But Daddy and Uncle Iroh said that even when someone goes away, they don't leave us, Mommy. They stay with us. Forever."

Katara looked at her daughter. She was close to crying, herself, and her words, spoken with the undying trust and faith of the innocent, had already brought the tears that the Fire Lady had tried so hard to hide down her face. She hugged Kana tightly, grateful that she at least had one of her children with her to light this dark time.

"You're right, sweetheart," she said, her voice thick. Katara smiled slightly. "Why don't you play with Hakoda? Mommy needs to go."

Everyone wanted to question Katara's swift departure, but no one had the heart. There was a sort of fog over the castle now, and had been since Zuko had gotten sick. Now that they knew there was almost no chance of him making it - he'd die if the Asamiya, Shia, Kyoshi, and Roh didn't get back in the next six days - that same fog seemed to darken, and thicken into a cloud of silent grief. No one had spoken yet about the inevitable, as though talking about it would make the end come sooner. But without the older children, things were looking even worse. If something went wrong, the Avatar and his wife would lose their only child, Suki and Sokka would have no more daughter, and the only surviving heir to the Fire Nation throne would be a five-year-old little girl, who would have to take the throne the moment her father died.

Katara walked swiftly to the nearest bathroom, and threw up. She leaned against the cool wall by the sink, then washed away her lunch, as her breasts throbbed. She could feel the beginning of a headache starting, and that tiny worry from that morning returned.

But that was impossible. It had to be her bleeding time coming, and her worry for Zuko. All the stress of the past couple of weeks really bothering her. That was it. But she was worried, now, and the thought that _maybe.... _wouldn't leave her head.

The Fire Lady wandered the palace, remembering, and agitated. Finally, her roaming feet led her to the garden, out to the small family shrine. It was secluded, hidden away beneath an old willow tree. Katara sat down before the small stone, lit a single stick of incense, and prayed; prayed for the return of her children, and strength for her husband to hold on until then. He _had _to hold on. Though she had come to terms with the truth - not really, she was simply in denial - she at least wanted her children to be able to see their father one last time.

_Maybe that's not the best idea, _a smile voice whispered. _Do you really want their last memory of their beloved father to be of a weak man, too far gone to even wake up and say good-bye to them? Do you?_

And Katara realized the true answer; No. She didn't want Asamiya, Roh, _or _Kana to see Zuko die in such a condition. If the Fire Lord had to die, he should have died honorably, fighting for his family, not from some slow poison. It just wasn't fair.

"Please, if any spirits will listen," the Fire Lady sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "Please, don't take Zuko away. Agni, he's one of your people, save him! Just, just don't take him away. Please..."

Something moved behind her, and then Iroh was sitting next to her, one hand gently rubbing her back. He pulled her into a fatherly hug, holding her close.

"It'll be alright, Katara," Iroh whispered, fighting his own worry. Really, they had no way of knowing how far on their journey the kids were. "Zuko is strong. He'll hold on if he thinks he'll be able to see his children one more time. They'll make it back. There's still time. Have faith, my dear."

Katara nodded against Iroh's chest, wishing with all her heart that it was Zuko comforting her like this - like he used to. And she could almost see them, sitting together, him and her, old and grey, but still so in love. The thought gave her little comfort. Once, that vision was the clearest in her mind; her and Zuko, old and together. But it was fading, and had been since the discovery that he'd been poisoned.

"I should be with him," she muttered, wiping at her tears. Standing, she smiled gratefully at Iroh, and headed back for the palace, and Zuko.

The Fire Lady had dinner in her room that night, sitting diligently at her husband's side. She stayed awake again, not sleeping, intent on watching over Zuko, sitting with his head in her lap. In the morning, she looked out the window, and wished with all her heart that the past two weeks had been a dream.

A wave of mild nausea made her frown. This wasn't happening. She was just worried about Zuko. The Fire Lord was dying. Her _husband _was dying slowly in her arms. And there were now only five days left until she lost him forever.

_Stop it! _her heart snapped at her. _Your two oldest children are out there with your niece and Aang's daughter. They'll make it. They will. Stop thinking like Sokka during the war._

Something screeched, animal-like, and Katara's head snapped toward the window, where a sea-eagle from the Northern Water Tribe sat on the window sill. Eyes wide, but wary, Katara stood, and slowly approached the bird. A tiny spark of hope lit inside of the Fire lady, and she reached out tentatively, praying it would mention what she wanted it to.

_Fire Lady Katara,_

_I am sorry to hear of your husband's poisoning. It is incredible that anyone would be foolish enough to even try to attack the husband of one of the - if not the - best waterbenders alive. However, there is another, more urgent matter - _

Katara's heart fell. 'Urgent'? Had something happened to the kids? Worried, she read on.

_- for my writing this letter. Your daughter, son, and two others came through, asking for some of the spirit blossom. On hearing of the Fire Lord's condition, I agreed immediately. They stayed the night in the palace, as it was far too late for me to let them leave without worrying about their safety. They left early this morning for their return journey to the Fire Nation. Have heart, Lady Katara. Your children are on their way with your and your husband's salvation. _

_An old friend,_

_Chief Arnook._

Katara very nearly dropped the letter. As it was, her hands shook as she ran for the dinning room where she knew she'd find the others having breakfast.

-

-

Toph looked up when she heard the fast aproaching feet. "Sugar Queen's coming," she said. "Something's happened!"

By the time Katara burst through the doors, everyone was on their feet, looking toward the large doors. The Fire Lady threw open the doors, the letter clutched tightly in her hand, her expression urgent, relieved and excited. She was panting slightly from running, but she was smiling brightly.

"They made it!" she gasped. "They're on their way back!"

Everyone stared at her in amazement, then Aang took the letter, reading it aloud.

"They did it," he whispered, relieved, and hopeful. Maybe Zuko wouldn't die after all.

"I hope Zuko can hold on til then," Ty-lee worried.

"He will," Iroh said certainly. "Zuko is strong. He will make it. Have you told him, Katara?"

The Fire Lady shook her head, suddenly sad again. "No. He wasn't awake."

Toph shifted her feet, feeling something different in Katara's vibrations. It was almost as though there was a whole, tiny, other set of vibrations in her stomach. Could she be pregnant? Toph certainly remembered walking toward her and Aang's room the last night Zuko and Katara had been together (she'd felt far more than she'd ever wanted to, in fact). It was entirely possible. Blind eyes wide, she stepped forward, and pulled on Katara's arm.

"We need to talk. Alone. Now," she said urgently.

"Toph, wha-?"

Toph shook her head, then pulled Katara out of the dinning room.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, watching as the double doors swung closed.

Aang looked at Sokka, and shrugged. Suki rolled her eyes, and followed after her friends.

"Katara, Toph, wait," she called, hurrying to catch up. "What's going on?"

Toph stoped pulling on Katara and pointed at her stomach.

"Sugar Queen's pregnant," she stated.

"_What?" _Suki gasped.

"No." Katara shook her head vehemently, refusing to believe what she'd been thinking of since early the other morning. "I'm not. I _can't _be."

"You are, Katara," Toph said certainly. "I can feel her."

"But I - wait, _her?!?!" _

Toph nodded. "Aparently, gender is one of the first concrete things in babies. Aang couldn't get how I knew when I was hardly showing back when Shia was born."

"But, Zuko was _poisoned," _Katara retorted, looking pale and nervous. "He couldn't have - I mean, he _shouldn't _have been _able _to, right?"

"It's still possible," Suki said quietly.

"No," Katara said flatly. "No. This is wrong. I'm not pregnant."

"Feel for yourself," Toph suggested. "Do that whole 'water sensing' thing, and see for yourself."

Katara stared at Toph for a long while. Then, taking a deep breath, the Fire Lady called water from the air, and lay her glowing hand over her stomach. She gasped when she felt the small life force reacting inside her, and the water fell to the floor with a splash. Katara shook her head, tears following the water toward the tiles.

"No," she whispered. "_No... _Now is _not _the time for this!"

"Katara," Suki said gently, gently touching her friend's shoulder, "you said yourself, the kids are on their way back. Judging from the date on the letter, they left two days ago, which means it took them a week to get there, and..... They might still be too late," she realized, her grey eyes wide.

Toph felt for Katara's vibrations. She was shaking, her heart racing, her breath quick and shallow.

"Hey, it'll be okay," the blind earthbender soothed, gently rubbing her friend's back. "They won't be to late. They'll make it. I know they will. And even.... even if they don't, you'll always have Aang and me."

"Toph's right," Suki agreed. "No matter what happens, you know Sokka and I would be more than willing to help you, too."

Katara nodded faintly, and wiped at her tears.

"Don't tell anyone," she requested quietly. "I need to be alone for a while."

Suki and Toph watched her leave, trying to walk straight and tall like always, but clearly weighted by this new development.

"She's strong," Suki muttered, and Toph wondered which one of them she was trying to convince.

"But she's breaking," the Avatar's wife replied. "Katara was right, Suki. This is a _really _bad time for Katara to be pregnant."

XxX  
There. I finally got it all done. I hope you guys liked it!


	21. Going Home

Going home  
XxX

Asamiya followed directly after Chief Arnook, anxious and uncharacteristically jittery. Arnook led the group down through the city toward the high ice-cliff at the very back. There was a door there, small and round, like a window, and made of wood.

"Inside you will find the spirit blossom," Arnook explained, smiling kindly. "I will wait here to escort you back to the palace when you are ready."

Asamiya bowed low, smiling, tears pricking at the backs of her eyes.

"Thank you, Chief Arnook," she said thickly, trying to hold back her tears. There was no need to cry anymore. They were so close to succeedding, she could almost see herself and her father sitting under her tree again, laughing and enjoying each other's company. But still, they came. The tears rolled down her cheeks, warm, salty, and happy. She smiled up at the old chief before turning and ducking through the round door. Inside the spirit oasis, it was warm and there was grass. Soft, green grass. Spirit blossoms grew wild all around. Laughing, Asamiya dropped into the grass, so relieved to finally be here. She lay on her back for a while, just taking in the feeling of relief that permeated the area.

"We really made it," Kyoshi marveled. Everyone looked around at the beautiful sanctuary. There was a still pond, clear and cool, and in its almost silvery waters, two fish - one white, one black - swam around each other, looking like a yin-yang symbol. Asamiya pulled a small vial that Arnook had given her from a pocket in her coat (_'For your mother' Arnook said kindly. 'For any important healing she may need to accomplish.'_) and knelt at the side of the still pool. for a moment, she watched the fish swim round and round each other, the light fish and the dark fish moving in the same direction, making up two halves of a moving circle. She was reminded of the story of the Moon Spirit, the brave Water Tribe princess who had given her life for the moon. Yue, the princess, had been sixteen. And her mother, and uncles had all been part of that moment.

"What are you doing?" Shia asked, sitting beside the princess in the soft grass.

"Chief Arnook gave me this," she explained, holding up the vial. "He said I should fill it, and give it to Mom for something important. The water in the spirit oasis has special properties." Asamiya bent over the water, and dipped the small blue vial into the water, filling it. She pressed in the stopper, and stood, a handful of spirit blossoms in one hand, the vial on a thick cord in the other. Carefully, and reverently, with respect to the power of the water in the vial, and its importance to the waterbenders of the northern tribe, she pulled the cord over her head, tucking the vial beneath her shirt, where it would be safe.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Roh asked from where he stood next to Ursa. Asamiya nodded.

"We should," she answered. "Appa need his rest. We're gonna have to fly fast and hard if we want to make it back in time. Let's go. It's getting dark. We need to sleep, if we want an early start."

The walk back to the palace with Cheif Arnook was swift, the atmosphere bright and happy. The stars seemed to shine more brightly than ever as they walked along the ice pathways, beside the clear, cold water. The stars reflected in the water, and threw the light back, making the water look like diamonds. The moon above shone, almost like a benevolent face watching the group walk down the paths of the Northern Water Tribe. It was really a great sight. In the darkness of a clear, cold winter night, Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Air Nomad, and Earth Kingdom walked together, as friends and allies, something not seen in a hundred and twenty years, besides the Avatar's group.

-

-

Ursa awoke early that morning. Sitting up, she could hear the sounds of fireblast clashing with water whips, and wondered what was going on. Crossing to the window, she looked out and saw Asamiya sparring with a waterbender about her age. An old man - Arnook, she recognized him - stood to one side, watching. Beside him was a younger woman, a healer, Ursa guessed. _Probably in case one of those two hurts themselves. _Stretching, she turned back into her room to get dressed.

Asamiya looked up from her seat at the dinning table of ice when her grandmother walked in. It was interestingly strange; in the same two weeks that she might lose her father, she finds her grandmother? Maybe it was the spirits' ways of making it up to her. _No, _she told herself, _don't think like that. Dad's gonna be fine now. _

"Hi, grandma," she said brightly, waving. Ursa could see the flush of cold, arctic air still on her cheeks from her recent outdoor spar. Beside the teen sat her brother, who beamed at Ursa. The old woman smiled at her grandchildren and their friends.

"Good morning everyone."

Ursa sat down and ate, looking curiously at the stewed sea prunes.

"I wouldn't try those if I were you," Asamiya warned quickly, making a face. As far as the princess was concerned, sea prunes were _nasty. _She gave Ursa the 'blech, these are yucky' look, and her grandmother nodded in understanding.

"So," Kyoshi said around a mouthful of Arctic Hen. "When are we leaving?"

Asamiya swallowed her moon peach - imported from the Fire Nation - before answering.

"As soon as we're all ready," she replied. "I'm gonna pack after breakfast." The teen girl took a swig of her caribou-deer milk, and sighed, looking thoughtfully at her plate.

"Assy?" Roh asked, using his old nickname for his sister. "You okay?"

Asamiya shook her head, blinking back into reality.

"Yeah," she muttered. "just remembering."

Asamiya sighed, took another sip of her drink, then stood, and went back to her room to pack for the trip home.

An hour later, the kids and Ursa were standing on the wall of the Northern Water Tribe, in the same place, ironically, that Aang had stood, so long ago, just after the great siege of the north pole, saying good-bye to Chief Arnook. They flew quickly, and all through the night. Asamiya seemed light-hearted, and happy, but beneath the surface, she was more nervous and antsy, though, the closer they came to the Fire Nation, the more her unease, and worry lifted, to be replaced by happiness. It had been an emotionally rough couple of weeks for all of them. But now, the relief and excitement was infectious.

Ursa, especially, felt an eagerness to get to the Fire Nation. She had been away so long, and now, it was past time that she return home. For so long, she'd wished she'd taken Zuko with her when she'd left. She knew she should have, and yet, she didn't know what kind of life she'd have, and if it was too little, she didn't want Zuko to grown up in a hard life. She had mostly convinced herself that Zuko would be better off at the palace, but part of her had always wished she'd brought her son with her. She realized now, after hearing these childrens' stories about her son's life, that she should have never left him alone. But she couldn't make up for the years lost. All she could do now, was pray that they made it back in time, and be there for Zuko and his family from now on.

The time seemed to pass more swiftly, on the return to the Fire Nation. There was a feeling of triumph, and that nothing could stop them. The food Arnook had given them to make sure that they had enough to get back seemed to taste better. The sun seemed brighter, the sky clearer, and the dolphin-eels playing in the seas below seemed to be laughing with the same joy that affected the group on Appa. And even the old bison seemed effected. He flew almost faster, and everything just seemed better.

Asamiya closed her eyes, and leaned her face into the wind, a small smile pulling up at the corners of her mouth.

"We're coming, Daddy," she sighed. "We're almost there. Hold on."

That night, Asamiya sat up, unable to sleep for her anxiousness to get home and help the Fire Lord. In her hand she held the cord on which the vial of spirit water hung. She twirled it slowly, the moonlight catching off silver and mother of pearl accents in the small container. Her father could be free of his scar. It was a reminder of a painful moment that Asamiya knew hurt him even now, even after so many years, and Ozai's death. That moment still haunted Asamiya. Looking back, she was fairly sure, now, that he had died before she'd even left the room. Nearly six years had passed, but those eyes, fixed, staring, and blank, had stayed vivid in her mind.

Her thoughts continued to wander that night. From her earliest memories when it was just her, her father, and her mother, to the last time she'd seen Zuko; lying poisoned, feverish, and weak; barely awake. But beneath the exhaustion and frailty, she'd seen her father in his gold eyes. When she'd said she was going, she'd seen _Zuko, _the Fire Lord, her father, inside, and she knew, somehow, that they'd make it. Now, she was so certain, she could talk easily about what would be happening afterward. Her mind moved ahead, to after her father got better. She and Zuko would sit for hours beneath her tree, like always. But, she would be a lot more attentive to any changes in the Fire Lord. She would do anything to prevent this from happening again. It shouldn't have had to happen to begin with, but at least now everything would be okay.

The grey light of dawn could be seen in the east by the time Asamiya finally lay down to sleep. Though she was used to rising with the sun, she could still sleep beyond the sunrise. The waterbender blood in her lessened her interdependence with the sun. As she closed her eyes, she smiled. _I'm coming, Daddy. I'll be home soon. _

Kyoshi was the first one awake. She woke just before Asamiya went to sleep, watching as her cousin curled into a ball. The Fire Nation princess may not have realized it in her tiredness, but her thoughts had been spoken aloud, and Kyoshi smiled, too.

By the time the others awoke, it was past daybreak. Roh went to wake up Asamiya, but Kyoshi stopped him.

"She just got to sleep an hour ago,"' she explained. "Let her sleep."

In Asamiya's hand was held the vial of special water from the Spirit Oasis.

Shia smiled. There was still a small grin on Asamiya's face.

No one woke the princess up. It was at least noon before Asamiya's golden eyes forced themselves open. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after midday," Ursa said gently.

Asamiya's eyes widened a moment, then she sighed, shaking her head.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kyoshi asked. Asamiya shrugged.

"I just can't stop thinking," she replied, smiling into the wind again. Everyone understood what she meant. They were all excited. They'd done it. In just a few days, they'd be back with their families, and everything would be as it was supposed to be. Zuko would be better, they'd find whoever poisoned him, and Asamiya would be the first in line to kick their butt.

The days seemed to fly, this time. They were making incredible time, and on the third day, were seeing landmarks they'd seen on the third on the way up. They were still cutting it close, but they were almost there.

They stopped on a small island on the fifth night, opting to sleep in Appa's saddle. Asamiya pulled out her carving of Roku. There was really only one more detail to put on the small dragon, and that was the two riders; a father and his daughter, leaning in close over the dragon's back. She'd stain it back at the palace, and as soon as he was better, she'd give it to him as a late birthday gift.

One more day. They'd be back at the palace this time tomorrow night, and Zuko would be okay. They'd made great time on the way back. And the waters they were now flying over were Fire Nation. They'd passed a few of the smaller, outlying islands already. Asamiya's mind raced with excitement. They were so, _so _close.

Roh and the others - except for Ursa - were sleeping soundly, and that made Asamiya smile. She hadn't asked them to come with her, and for their own sakes, she wished they hadn't come. The trip had been emotionally exhausting.

As she sat against the back of Appa's saddle, Ursa came over and sat beside her, smiling slightly.

"Asamiya," she sighed. "You live in the palace. Is Ozai still alive?"

Asamiya's eyes snapped open. Thinking about her grandfather was akward for her.

"No," she replied, her voice almost cold. "He died when I was ten. He never changed. When I was a lot younger, Dad tried to bring me to him in his cell, but Ozai wouldn't connect. He just wanted to kill us both. But he's dead now. For a while I wondered what it would have been like if he wasn't evil and crazy, and had actually been my granddad, but cruelty doesn't depend on a person's level of insanity."

"No," Ursa agreed softly. "It doesn't."

The moon was high when Ursa finally got to sleep. Her husband was dead. Part of her was sad, but the other part felt finally safe. For so long, she'd been afraid that Ozai might come looking for her. But now, she wasn't worried. How could she be? Ozai was gone. There was nothing left to be afraid of. Except her son's reaction to her return. Would he even want her back after she had just left him? She hadn't seen, or written him since he was ten years old. She wouldn't blame him for turning her away.

The final morning of their journey dawned clear and bright. Asamiya was the first awake - at dawn - and when the others woke up, they found her sitting, facing the west - toward the Fire Nation capitol, her home, a small smile on her face. An hour later, they left, packing their things up, and getting ready for the final go. The return.

Shia took her place at the reigns, steering Appa always toward the Fire Nation. Kyoshi sat in the center of the saddle, far from the edges. She didn't really like heights. Sokka and the other adults sometimes teased her about being Zuko's daughter, just switched at birth with Asamiya, who, with her lack of a fear of hights, they joked, _couldn't _be _Zuko's _daughter. In the back sat Asamiya, with Roh against the left side of the saddle, and Ursa on the right.

It was after sundown when the main island of the Fire Nation came into view. The moment they saw it, the kids all cheered, and Appa flew faster, as eager to return as his riders. The stables were quiet, as was the court-yard. No one came running out to meet them. Nothing stirred, and fear swelled in the group. Clutching the spirit blossoms tight in a white-knuckled grip, Asamiya led the way, sprinting toward the palace.

The kids and Ursa didn't stop running until they reached the kitchen. They didn't even notice Toph and Aang discover them, and go running after them, until Toph called out Shia's name. The young airbender flew to her parents' arms, shouting and laughing.

The cook looked confused at the group, then Asamiya hurried forward, pressing the spirit blossoms into his hand.

"I need you to make a tea of these as fast as possible for the Fire Lord," she said quickly. "My dad's life depends on it."

The cook bowed, slightly flustered.

"Of course, princess," he said softly, unsure what the pale blue flowers would do for the Fire Lord, but faithful in serving the royal family. The group waited silently as the cook crushed the flowers, strained them, and made a single cup of tea. It was all that was needed, but all that could have been made from the amount of flowers they had. The air was tense as they waited, and watched.

In a few minutes, everyone - Sokka and Suki, Iroh, Hakoda, and Kana had found them - was hurrying to the Fire Lord's rooms. Asamiya's heart pounded. What if they were still too late? What if the antidote wasn't strong enough? The princess shook her head. She couldn't - _wouldn't - _let those thought slow her down. Her father needed the medicine. It was the only way.

By the tim they reached the family wing, Asamiya was shaking. She pushed quickly through the doors, the cup of spirit blossom tea in hand, determined not to be too late.

XxX  
Kay, next chapter wrapps up the poison part. Hope you guys have enjoyed this so far, I know I have. Review, please!


	22. Darkness Must Pass

Darkness Must Pass  
XxX

Katara's head snapped up when the double doors to her and Zuko's room swung open, and there stood Asamiya, with Roh beside her. The Fire Lady squeaked out a whimper, and darted forward, hugging her two oldest children tight. Asamiya wriggled slightly, turning so that one of her arms was free.

"Mom," she whispered, "there's no time." Confused, Katara drew back, looking at Asamiya. She was holding a cup of tea.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"Our only chance at saving Dad," the princess replied, stepping around her mother and walking quickly to her father's side. She sat on the edge of the bed, and held his hand. "Daddy," she whispered, all the fear and worry from before they'd gotten to the North Pole crashing back in the form of welling tears. "I know you can hear me. I know you're there. You promised you wouldn't leave us yet. I promised I'd save you. It's gonna be okay. I'm back. Me, Roh, Shia, and Kyoshi, we're back." Gently, she pressed the cup against his lips, causing them to part slightly, and poured in the tea. She watched him swallow weakly, a faint, hopeful smile on her face.

The entire room waited with held breath. Minutes passed, and nothing changed. Slowly, the smile fell away from Asamiya's lips, and Iroh pulled Kana and Hakoda away to 'go back to bed,' casting one last sad look back at his nephew and his family. Suki leaned against Sokka, tears in her eyes. Toph and Aang held Shia, and Katara and Roh stood side-by-side, in disbelief. Ursa closed her eyes, tears stinging as they slid past the shut lids and down her cheeks. She'd come home too late. Too late to see her son.

Katara crumpled, Roh ran, Suki turned away - as did Sokka - Aang closed his eyes, Toph covered Shia's, refusing to listen to the earth and hear the absence of the Fire Lord's vibrations, and Ursa slowly walked forward, falling on her knees beside Zuko's body.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Asamiya whispered brokenly, as she lay her head on Zuko's chest. She couldn't hear any heartbeat or breathing. Sobbs shook her shoulders, and she shut her eyes tight, wishing with all her heart that this was just a bad dream. _Agni, I'd do _anything _for this to be just a dream, _she thought, whimpering. This couldn't happen. How could they have been too late? Why was her father gone? Why wouldn't her dad just _wake up_? "Wake up," she sobbed. "Daddy, wake up..."

"Asamiya," Sokka sighed, visibly fighting to hold back his own emotions.

"No," the princess growled, the words sounding more like a splutter from the tears that dripped to her mouth. "Dad, _wake up!" _she hissed, her face close to his own. "Don't go. Wake _up! _You promised you'd be okay! You _promised!_"

Something happened, then. The change was more or less sensed, than felt, and Asamiya slowly raised her head to look at the Fire Lord's face. The slightest frown had formed, more of confusion, and an attempt to focus than pain.

"Dad?" she gasped quietly, hardly daring to have hope. "Dad?"

A slight twitch, and his eyes moved beneath the lids.

"Mom, he's alive," Asamiya breathed. "Dad!? Dad, listen to me! Wake up! Come on, Daddy, wake _up!"_

-

-

Somehow, somewhere in the dark fields near death, Zuko managed to stop wandering along the road to the afterlife. He could have sworn he'd heard a voice just then, faint, and caried on the wind. The wind. Perhaps that was all it was; just the distant wind playing tricks on him. He'd held on as long as he possibly could. He just wished Asamiya and Roh had come back so he could say good-bye. Suddenly tired again, he coughed, then kept walking. There was no point in trying to hold on when he just couldn't. He couldn't fight anymore. The poison of the fire lily had taken every bit of strength he had. It was over.

_"Wake up!" _the wind whispered in an eerily familiar voice. He knew it, but he couldn't place it. It called again, speaking of a promise and calling him 'Dad'. That was when he knew; it wasn't the wind of the dead playing its last games with his tired heart, it was his daughter. Asamiya. She was back. And suddenly, fighting didn't seem so hard. Determined, he turned away from the blackness of life's end, and pushed himself forward, determined not to give up. The darkness of death ripped at his robes, and tried to pull him back. It dug into his lungs, made him cough, and yanked his hair undone. A tight, determined glare spread across his face, and he fought harder, at last reaching the barrier between death and life. He steeled himself, and pushed hard against it, determined to break through.

The soft, desperate voices of Asamiya and Katara, and one he did not quite recognize, were louder now. He pushed harder, struggling against the thick, resistant darkness.

_"Come on, Daddy! I know you can do it!"_

_"Wake up, Zuko love. Please wake up! We need you. I love you!"_

_"Zuko."_

No, that was a voice from the side of death. That voice - his mother's - was being used against him, to call him away.

_"Wake up, my son," _Ursa's voice called again. But Zuko refused to listen to it. It wasn't calling him to his family, it was calling him away.

Slowly, he returned, and his eyes fluttered open weakly. Blurry faces appeared over him that slowly became Katara and Asamiya.

"Dad," Asamiya said softly, a bright smile on her face, despite the flowing tears. "I have a surprise."

Katara and Asamiya moved aside to reveal an old woman. Her hair was down and silvery, and her skin was light and wrinkled. But he knew those gold eyes and that concerned, loving smile. He couldn't belive she was here. He'd thought for years she was dead. He'd thought only death would reunite them.

"M-mom?" he gasped in shocked disbelief. The silver haired woman smiled softly, tears of relief in her golden eyes.

Ursa stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around her son, whispering apologies through her tears.

"I.....I don't..... u-under....stand," he whispered weakly.

"I'm so sorry I left you, Zuko my son," Ursa said softly, pulling back to look in his eyes, and gently stroke his cheek.

"Y-you're....home now...."

A faint smile crossed the Fire Lord's face, and everyone there knew everything would be okay.

"Sokka," Katara called quietly. "Go get Iroh and the others. Hurry."

Before her brother was even out the door with Suki close behind, Katara sat on the bed, and pulled Zuko into her arms, crying, and clinging to hiim. He was back, and everything just seemed so wonderful again.

The next day, the Fire Lord's fever was gone, and his strength slowly returning. Asamiya spent almost every waking moment with her father, laughing and smiling, and making up for lost time the past two weeks.

When she'd given him the carving of Roku the dragon, he'd hugged her tightly, and put it on the nightstand beside his bed, right in the light of the flickering candle, so he could always see it.

Four days later, everyone was sitting around the dinning table.

"Where's Katara and Zuko?" Aang asked, craning his neck to see. Just then, the doors opened, and the Fire Lord walked in calmly, his wife beside him. Asamiya smiled at her parents, her gold eyes shining.

Zuko sat in his seat at the end of the table, with only the slightest bit of effort. He was still a little pale, and every now and then, he would cough roughly, but even that was slowly ending. Still, no one mentioned Katara being pregnant. The Fire Lady had begged everyone to keep silent about it until Zuko had regained full strength, and she was absolutely certain. She'd be going to Quang in the morning to find out. But that was not the only reason for her hesitation. They were older, and Zuko was still sick. Recovering, but still not at his best. Would he even _want _another child?

By the end of the week, it was almost impossible to tell that the Fire Lord had been sick at all, let alone poisoned. There was only the slightest slowness in his movements. And the entire palace seemed so much happier now that their leader was back.

One day, around mid-after noon, the gentle winter sun's light filled the gardens, touching on the turtle-duck pond, the thinner branches of the dogwood tree there swaying slightly in the delicate breeze. It streamed between the covered walkways, and skimmed the grass, until the gentle rays of light found the pair sitting beneath the white dogwood, a good ways from the palace, on a hill, overlooking the captiol, and in the distance, the ocean, just visible beyond the jagged peaks of the volcanic crator the city sat in.

Asamiya laughed brightly, leaning in close against Zuko's side. The Fire Lord smiled pleasedly, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Dad," the princess whispered, turning her eyes toward her father. Zuko looked at her expectantly. "I'm glad you're okay. I was scared we wouldn't make it back in time." She snuggled a bit closer into his side, closing her eyes, and smiling contently. "But I'm happy we did."

"Zuko?"

The Fire Lord and the princess turned at the voice. Katara was standing there, looking intently at Zuko, and Asamiya wondered if now she would finally tell him about the baby. She'd been told the day after her return, and she couldn't have been more excited.

"Can I talk to you?" the Fire Lady asked softly. Zuko nodded, stood, and went to Katara's side. She took his hand, sent an apologetic look at Asamiya, then led her husband down toward the duck pond.

"What is it, Katara?" the Fire Lord asked. She was hiding something, and he wondered what was behind that look in her eyes.

Slowly, the Fire lady pulled from a pocket on her robe, a very familiar vial, and its movement was accompanied by a soft swishing sound. Zuko's eyes widened considerably,and he shivered slightly when Katara touched his scarred cheek.

"You can be free of it," she whispered.

Zuko stood for a moment, shocked. Part of him wanted nothing more than to be free of the painful reminder of his past, and all the mistakes he'd made, but he couldn't just ignore that those mistakes had happened, because that would be like lying. The other part recognized - however reluctantly - that he looked a lot like his father, and without the scar, he was afraid that he _would _forget the morals and values that had earned him the mark, and _become _Ozai.

"No," he said, shaking his head, his hand gently brushing the reddened skin. "It has to stay."

"But -"

"Katara," the Fire Lord interupted. "Please. I want nothing to do with Ozai. This scar is the one thing that really marks the difference. It reminds me of what caused me to recieve it. If it goes away, I'll forget."

Katara understood, but she knew the scar was a reminder, and an emotional pain. But, Zuko knew what was best for himself. The Fire Lady nodded, then tucked the bottle away again. She was still for a moment, turned away, then threw her arms around Zuko's neck, sobbing.

"Katara, what is it?" Zuko asked worriedly. What was wrong? What was there to cry about?

"W-we almost lost you...."

Zuko sighed, and tightened his hold on his wife, gently kissing her brown hair.

"I told you I'd be okay," he whispered. "I know things seemed hopeless for a while, but, Katara; it's over. I'm okay. _Nothing _will ever take me away from you. I promise." The Fire Lord pulled his wife to a stone bench, and sat down, bringing her onto his lap, and holding her as close as he could. "It's okay, Katara," he soothed, gently rubbing her back. "It's okay."

Katara sniffed and burried her head in his shoulder.

"I was so scared," she sighed.

"Well, you don't have to be anymore," Zuko smiled, kissing her lips. "It's over. We all made it through."

-

-

A week later, Zuko was in the throne room, with Asamiya, both glowering down at the soldiers and tax officials who had joined Azula, and fed the rebellions. There were a few recognizeable faces; all had been against Zuko and his family.

The Fire Lord snarled. He'd heard the pleas, and the begging, and not _one _had sounded anything but rehersed. Even at this distance, he could see the falsehood in their eyes. Once, he wouldn't have been able to tell a lie if it bit him in the butt, but with the years, and growing, he had learned.

"You are _all _stripped from your posts," Zuko growled. "Lock them all in the prisons, untill their families can either work up the nerve to show themselves, or get over the shock and shame of their loved one's betrayal."

Asamiya nodded sharply, very much pleased. _No one _threatened - or helped to threaten - her father, and got away.

From beside her, Zuko sighed wearily.

"I guess things are back to normal," he groaned. "To be honest, I would have liked to enjoy that three weeks off."

Asamiya laughed. "I think we all would have, Dad."

XxX  
yep, everything's good again. For now... DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. What could she mean? you ask? You'll all find out next chapter. Review, please!


	23. Fight

Fight  
XxX

Asamiya sighed as she walked through the palace with her father. The day was so bright and wonderful. It had been a good two weeks since they'd had any reason to fear, and everything was normal again.

"You can go any time you like, sweetheart," Zuko told her understandingly.

"No, no, Dad," the princess explained, smiling up at her father. "That was a happy sigh. I'm so glad everything's turned out okay. Just two weeks ago, I was scared we'd lose you. Now, now things are back to normal!"

The Fire Lord smiled and wrapped an arm around his daughter. She really was such a sparkle of sunshine in the middle of the worst storm possible. With everything that had happened the past month and a half, he just hoped things would stay calm. The rebellions had been sorted. Apparently, the false guards that had been implanted by Azula were pilfering the money the villages should have gotten, 'letting slip' that there wasn't any to get down to them because it was all being wasted at the palace. That, of course, had been a complete lie. Zuko had found out who was in on it, and had them all arrested. Things really were on their way to calm again.

And suddenly, a blood-red kunai knife thunked into a wooden column right in front of his nose, just as Asamiya was forced away from him by a large flame. The princess yelped as she jumped back, falling and pushing herself up onto her hands. Her eyes went wide when she saw who had attacked; Azula - she'd seen enough pictures, and heard enough stories to know her crazy aung - with _Rin! _

But it wasn't Rin. On closer inspection, Asamiya could see a coldness, and a bit of insanity that certainly wasn't there in the head servant's eyes. This was Mai. This was the woman who had poisoned - nearly killed - her father (her mother had told her the day after Zuko'd gotten the antidote). Snarling, Asamiya leapt up, racing to her father's side, glaring fiercely, ready to fight.

"So, you _are _alive, after all," Azula sneered, smirking at Zuko. "I'll just have to fix that!"

Zuko growled low, and pushed Asamiya behind him.

"When I say so," he hissed under his breath, "get out of here and get the others, understand?"

"No," Asamiya replied flatly, her bitter, pure hatred for the two people in front of them fueling her protectiveness of her father. Who knew what these two would do to Zuko if she didn't help him? They might kill him before the others got there. The Fire Lord looked into his daughter's eyes, and saw the determination, and firmness, and knew nothing would convince her to leave. He nodded, and faced Mai and Azula.

It was the sound of fighting that drew the others. Katara appeared first, with Roh, Ursa, and Iroh right behind her. Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, Shia and Kyoshi ran in from another direction, and the fight became completely a family affair.

Iroh and Ursa cooperated in a combined effort as other soldiers joined Azula against them, taking out enemies left and right, Iroh with his bending, and Ursa with her swords. Roh and Shia fought side by side like always, airbending and sword slashing at opponents. Toph and Aang stood back to back, knocking foes aside easily. Sokka and Suki stayed close, lashing out at anyone that came near them. After rushing Kana and Hakoda away to safety, Katara moved at Mai, attacking the other woman for all she was worth.

Zuko and Asamiya teamed up to fight Azula. Under normal circumstances, Zuko could have handled his sister on his own. But he was still a little weak from the poison, and his daughter's help was greatly appreciated.

On both sides, blows hit their marks, but no one was willing to stop. They had Kana and Hakoda to think about. Zuko and Asamiya had their hands full with Azula. No one dared stop fighting even for a second, because if they did, someone would go down. They all knew it. Zuko chanced a glance at Asamiya; there was a burn on her cheek that dripped blood onto the gold trim of her armor. Her hair had come down, and it flew wildly as she moved. Somewhere in the fighting, Zuko's crown had been lost, too, and his own raven locks swished with each attack.

Azula fought back wildly. Her blasts were wide and fierce, a pure, incinerating white fire. The strongest, aside from lightning.

At one point, Azula threw a blast at Zuko's little brat daughter, who just barely dodged in time. The flames missed her, but caught her brother off guard, and sent him flying.

Asamiya screamed. She threw a parting blast at her aunt, and ran for Roh. Dropping beside him, she pulled her little brother into her arms, whispering comfortingly. Zuko watched his daughter hold his injured son, and his anger rose to a level it had never reached before. Turning, the Fire Lord unleashed a furious blast of flame at Azula. That she managed to dodge only made him madder. But even stranger, she wasn't fighting back anymore, only dodging.

"What's the matter?" Zuko growled. "Don't think you can hurt me so you'll only go after my children?!?!" Another enormous fire ball flew toward Azula, who dodged again, cackling at the pain in her brother's enraged voice. Slowly, he drew her away from Asamiya and Roh, keeping his sister's attention focused on him so Asamiya could help her brother, and the others could take care of Mai. "Come on and strike me!" he roared, throwing another attack. Azula dodged, and stood, grinning evilly, her eyes filled with insanity.

"Fine," she said calmly. "I'll go straight for your _heart!!_" She aimed her lighting at Asamiya and Roh, whose backs were turned. Asamiya could redirect lightning, but she wouldn't even see it coming.

With a furious roar, Zuko ran forward. The area was too close for him to redirect the bolt without risking hurting the others. But he didn't mind making the ultimate sacrifice when it meant saving his children. At least Asamiya and Roh would be okay. That was the last thought in the Fire Lord's mind as searing pain and blinding light hit him full force in the chest. He hit the ground, a crack sounding when he landed on his arm_, _then nothing.

Asamiya turned at the sound of quick footsteps running in her direction. Looking up from her place at her little brother's side, the princess watched her father take a bolt of Azula's lightning in the chest - directly over his heart. His back arched as electricity sparked around his entire body. He hit the ground with a painful and heart-breaking _thud, _and didn't move.

"_DAD!!!" _Asamiya screeched, tears racing down her cheeks in an instant. She helped Roh up – now that he'd regained consciousness, she'd discovered he wasn't as hurt as they'd thought, mostly just stunned – and they ran to their father. Crying, Asamiya pulled the Fire Lord into her arms – much the same way she'd done with her brother, though, then, she'd had hope that he'd be okay. She didn't have that hope this time.

A cold, cruel laugh met her ears, and she looked up, rage vying with pain as her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"Oh, isn't this just _precious?" _Azula laughed. "_Zuzu's _little _brats _come to cry for their daddy."

"Don't you call him that," Asamiya snarled. "He's the _Fire Lord."_

Azula laughed again, cold and wild.

"_Was _the Fire Lord, you mean," she smirked, sighing. "Bu, I suppose that duty falls to me, now."

A movement behind Azula made Asamiya stand quickly, one hand out to signal him to stop.

"Uncle, no," the princess said calmly. "Don't kill Aunt Azula."

Sokka opened his mouth, shocked, and afraid that Asamiya had turned on them, then she spoke again, all semblance of calm gone, tears flowing freely down her cheeks again.

"She's _mine!" _the teenager snarled lashing out at Azula.

Slowly, Zuko became aware of noises around him. He opened his eyes, and, through blurry vision that was quickly going black, he caught a glimpse of Asamiya fighting tooth-and-nail against Azula. His daughter needed him! There was no way she could beat Azula on her -

"You'll pay for that, you know," Asamiya hissed, her voice filled with venom, as her eyes flickered to her father's body. "The first thing I do as Fire Queen will be to _kill you!"_ The princess let out an arc of flames, her arm slashing through the air.

Azula laughed, cold and cruel. "Aren't you sweet," she taunted. "You know, I think Daddy misses you. Why don't you join him?"

The crazy firebender threw a barrage of blue fire at Asamiya, who dodged, somersaulting out of the way, rolling into a crouch, looking like some wild beast. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in her anger, her eyes narrowed and flashing. Then her eyes caught sight of her father, and for a moment, the fury turned to pain, then a determined wrath; she _would _defeat her aunt. For her father.

Anger fueled Asamiya's power, making her fire-blasts huge. But she didn't let it blind her. She used it to focus. She channeled it to make her attacks more precise, and accurate, as Zuko had always taught her. For a while, she had the advantage.

Katara ran, dropped on her knees, sliding to Zuko's side, crying, and gently laying him on the ground so she could try to heal the damage. After a few terrifying seconds, the wound was healed, but Zuko's eyes remained partially open, fixed, staring at nothing. There was no more warm, friendly glow that turned his yellow eyes to gold. A thin trail of blood trickled from his mouth.

"I see _someone _taught you well," Azula taunted, smirking cruelly. "Too bad he won't be able to teach you any more!"

Asamiya snarled, and shot another jet of flames at Azula, fury tinging the fire blue. Azula caught the blow in her arm, and was thrown back. Asamiya was about to move in when a strong arm twisted hers behind her back, and a knife was at her throat.

"Move and join Daddy," Mai hissed, having taken advantage of everyone's distraction to get in close to one of the physical manifestations of _her _Zuko's love to that _water rat. _Asamiya's eyes narrowed. She was caught, but that didn't mean she'd give up. A quick, unexpected elbow to the gut, and she was turning around, in a stance of firebending, eyes burning with fire.

"I don't think I'm beat yet," she growled low in her throat. From behind her, Azula began firing up her lightning, her arms swishing through the air. She wanted Asamiya out of the way, just as much as Mai, but before she could let the lightning go, there was a sword through her stomach, and the life drained quickly from her eyes. Behind her was Ursa, tears rolling down her face. Anger filled her eyes, and pain, as well. Azula was her daughter, but she had ceased to be that sweet little baby Ursa had once known years ago. And she had just found her granddaughter. There was no way she'd let anything happen to her.

Mai stood, frozen in shock. Guards ran in and bound her hands, holding her arms behind her.

The princess glared at Mai with pain-filled eyes. "Lock her away. My dad will decide her fate."

Now free, Asamiya ran to her father's side again, sobbing, as she dropped beside her parents, eyes wide and terrified.

Pain filled everyone as the others gathered around, shocked. True, Zuko had almost died before, but they'd all thought that he'd always make it, that he'd always be around.

"This can't happen," Aang whispered, wide-eyed.

"Wait," Toph said suddenly. "Everyone stay still, I think I – I lost it," she finished in a pained whisper.

"Lost what, Toph?" Suki asked warily, hardly daring to hope.

"Zuko." Toph lowered her head and cried as Aang held her, his own face tearful.

"My son....." Ursa whispered, dropping to her knees and turning away. That was her baby lying there.

Iroh closed his eyes tight, let out an almost feral howl, and burned Azula's corpse to a crisp.

"H-he's gone," Asamiya whispered faintly.

"No."

Katara's firm voice cut through the air like the sword that had taken Zuko's killer.

"I'm _not _losing him now."

Reaching in deep, Katara called on Zuko's blood. She nearly stopped when she felt no resistance. It was so strange that some subconscious part of the Fire Lord's mind wasn't telling his body to fight it at least a little. It scared her, but she wouldn't let him die – she _couldn't! _Slowly, the damage was undone, and as everyone watched, a tiny spark re-lit in the depth of Zuko's eyes, turning them slightly gold again.

But the light was faint, dim, and wouldn't grow. In fact, it started to fade again, the moment it appeared. Growling, Katara gave a savage tug on Zuko's blood, forcing his heart to beat. She did it again and again, trying to match it to her own heartbeat. She couldn't lose him. Not now, after everything else. She continued tugging, and slowly, the light returned to her husband's eyes, and they closed momentarily before opening again. This time, they weren't fixed; they stared at Katara until she let go of her control over his heart, praying it would keep going on its own. It did not. Almost instantly, Zuko's eyes turned glassy, and they fixed again.

_"NO!!"_

Katara cried, continuing to tug, though she knew it was useless. In a last desperate attempt, she drew the spirit water from the vial around her neck, and pressed it to his wound, praying. Everyone waited, but nothing changed. Katara cried doubling over and turning away, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Sokka closed his eyes, before closing Zuko's, then held Suki, who stared at the Fire Lord's still body in shock. Roh was in his mother's arms, crying as much as she was. Aang refused to look at Zuko's face, and Toph cried into the Avatar's chest, too sad to listen to the earth, to feel the pain of her friends, though she could hear it loud and clear. Shia and Kyoshi stared, transfixed, horrified, unable to look away. Iroh noticed Kana and Hakoda coming up beside him, and immediately covered the little ones' eyes. Ursa hung her head, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

Asamiya let out a strangled sob, and fell over Zuko's chest, her arms going around his neck, her mind flying to the white mourning clothes in the back of her closet that she'd be wearing for the rest of her life.

And then she heard it.

Faint and weak, but real, and there; Zuko's heartbeat. Her eyes snapped open, but she waited, praying she hadn't been wrong. She heard it again. And again. On the fourth beat, it fluttered oddly, then picked back up on the fifth. It beat three more times, then made that odd flutter again, and Asamiya was sure he was back. Slowly, she looked up with a tentative, small, hesitant smile, only to see that his eyes were still closed. But she could hear his heartbeat, and when she brought her hand over his mouth, she could feel the slightest stirring of breath.

"Mom!" the princess yelled. Katara turned to see the relieved look in her daughter's eyes and understood instantly; Zuko was alive. She'd brought him back after all.

"Zuko?" she whispered, sliding over to his side. The Fire Lord barely stirred. "Zuko! Someone get Quang!" One of the guards took off to find the healer, while the Fire Lady ran glowing hands over his body, looking for any sort of injury that would keep him unconscious. When she saw his broken arm, she did her best to reset the bone and heal as much as she could. He'd still need a splint and bandages, but at least that took a good month off the healing time.

Quang was there a few minutes later. He checked the Fire Lord over.

"Nothing life threatening," he told the others. "But do not be fooled. His heart has suffered some irreparable damage. It will be a few hours before he wakes up, but when he does, let him have a week more to get his strength back from this."

"Then, it's over," Asamiya smiled. "We really won. There's no more danger."

"No," Quang agreed, "there's not."

XxX  
So, yeah, everything's turned out okay. Next chapter, Zuko finds out Katara's pregnant... review, please!


	24. Come Around

Come Around  
XxX

It was hours before Zuko woke up. The sun had set and the moon was high. Only Katara and Asamiya were still awake, one sitting on either side of the bed. Kana and Roh had fallen asleep two hours ago, on the window seat, a thick blanket drapped around them.

Katara sighed, gently brushing the hair back from Zuko's face. She was worried. Though she had brought him back, Quang had told her and Asamiya that his heart had been beyond complete healing. That scared the Fire Lady. Quang had said it shouldn't kill him, but in the back of her mind, there was still that nagging 'what if?'

Zuko groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. When he saw his wife and oldest daughter, he smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace, accompanied by a pained hiss. He moved to raise his right arm to his chest, to find the source of the pain, and almost screamed when he felt a pulsing stab in his arm. Kana and Roh snapped awake, yelping in shock.

"Easy, Daddy," Asamiya whispered with a gentle smile as she carefully repositioned his broken arm. "You need to stay still. You're hurt. But you're going to be fine, right Mom?"

Katara nodded, and softly stroked Zuko's scar, the delicate touch like a butterfly, the Fire Lord realized.

"Oh, Zuko," the Fire Lady sighed as her two youngest children climbed onto the bed, and peered at their father.

"Daddy?" Kana asked softly, her eyes wide and worried. "Are you gonna die?"

There was silence for a moment, in which Katara, Asamiya, and Zuko shared a smile.

"Not yet, dear," he assured her quietly. "Not for many, many years."

"Yeah," Asamiya added. "He already promised."

The five of them slept together that night, the kids and Katara curled tight around Zuko, Asamiya and Katara right up against his sides. It took a while, though, for Zuko to get to sleep; the pain he'd felt when he'd woken up was gone, but his arm! Agni, it felt like it had been sat on by a komodo-rhino. And he was thinking. He'd seen what could have been the death of his son, _and _his oldest daughter. And for all he knew - though he highly doubted it; there were some in his family that wouldn't mind spilling _her _blood - Azula was still around. Maybe even Mai. If either of them so much as _looked _at his family, he'd fill them with lightning himself.

His heart beat picked up just a notch, but with it came a dull pain, and he winced, trying to calm down. He looked at his wife; his beautiful Katara. She had brought him back from death. She had returned him to the ones he loved. And Asamiya. She had saved him, too. If it hadn't been for her, Roh, Shia, and Kyoshi, he'd be dead right now. Gently, he reached out with his left hand, and tucked the strand of hair that had fallen against her nose and was making her frown and twitch slightly behind her ear, watching with a loving, satisfied smile as she shifted her head closer to his chest, the usual tiny sleep-smile crossing her face. Zuko suddenly felt tired, and his eyes slid closed, thoughts of his family, and how much he cared for them bringing him peace.

-

-

A week and two days later, the Fire Lord was storming down the halls, eyes blazing, and anger following him as closely as the worried crown princess. Zuko all but ran for the prison cells beneath the palace, fury in his flashing eyes, and a feral snarl sounding low in his throat. This morning, Katara had gotten sick; violently sick. The nausea had come at breakfast (ironically, while the Fire Lady was drinking her tea). At first, Zuko had been concerned and worried. Once she was safe, his concern had turned to a burning wrath and hatred, and he'd stormed out of the room, the temperature around his body a few degrees warmer. _Mai, _he thought, growling in the back of his throat. _You poisoned her. If she dies, you will. _

Behind the Fire Lord, princess Asamiya trailed worriedly, clutching the dragon cane her father had left behind. She'd already tried several times to get him to calm down, but that had only made him angrier, and he'd shouted, his golden eyes - so gentle and kind, usually - flaming in wrath. So Asamiya followed Zuko, silent, and worried. Just before she'd left her parents' room, the Fire Lady had begged her not to mention her pregnancy. She was afraid that in his mood, it might do more harm than good. Asamiya didn't necessarily agree, but she didn't want to hurt her dad.

The prison guards jumped well out of the way when their ruler burst through the doors, furious. He charged the bars to Mai's cell, palms slamming against the metal, the sound echoing and ringing off the stone walls. Mai's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"What did you give her?!?" the Fire Lord demanded in a hiss. "What did you _DO?!?!?"_

Mai looked at Zuko with a blank expression. She had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe he'd gone crazy.

"You poisoned her, didn't you? _DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?!?" _Zuko's fists clenched tight around the bars, his knuckles white, the slowly growing pain in his chest not yet enough to catch his attention. "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO KATARA - AHHHHRRR!!"_

_"DAAD!!" _Asamiya cried as Zuko fell against the bars. But the Fire Lord snarled again.

"What....did....you _do...._t-to...... _MY WIFE_?!?"

"Dad, Mai didn't do anything!" Asamiya said in a rush. "She didn't poison Mom, she's pregnant!"

Zuko froze, then looked at his daughter.

"W-what....?"

That was when the princess realized what she said. But it didn't matter. Her father was hurting.

"Here, Dad," she breathed, kneeling beside him, and helping him stand up. She grabbed the dragon cane from the wall, his left arm pulled over her shoulders to help bear his weight, and headed back for the main part of the palace, and the family wing. "You need to rest. Come on."

Quang checked on Zuko when the princess told him what had happened, and the healer had the Fire Lord spend the rest of that day, and the next, in bed, to rest, and recover from what had happened. Quang had assured Asamiya, who'd started sobbing by the time she'd gotten her father back to the room, that it wouldn't always be this bad; that some of the damage to the Fire Lord's heart would repair itself with time, but the murmur would always stay.

Katara stayed with Zuko, and told him quietly that yes, she _was _pregnant. Mai had done nothing to her. Zuko had smiled, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, one hand on the small of her back, the other tangled in her beautiful brown hair. His hold was firm, but gentle, as he didn't want to hurt the new baby inside his wife, but he wanted her as close as possible; didn't want to let go of the safety, and love of the moment.

"This is incredible," the Fire Lord sighed, as he lay beside his sweet Katara that night, his hand on her stomach. It was still flat, but in a few months' time, it would obvious that she was with child.

-

-

The rest of the winter passed without incident. When spring came, almost no trace of the dark events that had recently happened remained. The only signs that anything had gone wrong at all were that sometimes, when the Fire Lord was too upset, or too aggravated, a look of pain would flash across his face and his hand would rest against his chest over his heart, and the wary light lingering in the back of the crown princess's eyes. But that faded, in time. Shortly after Mai's execution - Zuko had decided it was the most merciful thing; Mai was far more lost and insane than Azula had been (it still bothered him, though, that it had to end this way. He'd closed his eyes when the execution went through) - the Fire Lord had looked into his oldest daughter's eyes and seen only trust again. She knew that the only threats possible to her family were dead and gone. The only threats to the peace she loved had been dissolved. Of course, the loss of life had kept her up that night, and it was, as it had always been, Zuko who told her it would be okay.

Asamiya sat beside her father on the throne, one day. She could tell this case was bothering him, and she knew why; A young mother was going against her recently divorced husband in an attempt to get their son into her custody, and out of his. The boy was slight, and pale, but the mother said he was about sixteen. The mother, like the son, was smaller, almost fragile-looking, with hazel eyes, a bit more green than the typical gold. Perhaps Asamiya's first assumption that the family was all Fire Nation had been wrong. Maybe there was some Earth Kingdom in the mother and the kid.

"When did your husband begin to beat your s-son?" the Fire Lord was asking the woman in a strained voice.

"W-when he fell sick two winters ago," the woman replied quietly, head bowed. It was clear she was scared. And Asamiya could see why. Her anger, and the wirling emotions she could see in her father's eyes, were causing the Eternal Flames to jump high,almost scraping the ceiling. The boy coughed lightly, looking tired, and flushed in the light of the flames.

"What's your name?" Asamiya asked, looking into the light green eyes of the boy.

"K-kyro," the teen replied, "your highness."

"Asamiya," the princess corected with a gentle, though slightly tired smile. _Everyone _tried to put titles on her, and she really didn't like it. "Call me Asamiya, Kyro."

The boy bowed, his head low.

"Who is your husband?" Asamiya asked the mother, wondering if the person who'd beaten the gentle-seeming boy before her was someone she knew. If they were, they were going to get in trouble.

"C-corporal Li-shuang," the woman replied softly.

"The corporal found out two winters ago that I was not his son," Kyro muttered.

"I could not be sure," the young woman explained quickly. "Shortly before I met, and married Li-shuang, I had had..... _intimate..... _relations with another man. It did not work out, and then I met my husband. Please, Fire Lord," she kowtowed, her forehead pressed to the floor, her body shaking slightly. "If not for me, then I ask for least for my child."

"My lady," Zuko said in a mostly steady voice. There was a slight tremmor of triumph - the Fire Lord loved helping people, and for that, Asamiya looked up to him grately - in the undertone. "I cannot see why I should separate you from your son. What reason do I have _not _to grant you protection as well." Zuko smiled at the woman and her son. Beside him, Asamiya beamed, and she couldn't help but wonder if Kyro might like to explore the palace with her. She'd never been in Ozai's rooms, after all. And since the ex-Fire Lord's death, her father had lifted any forbiddence he'd had on her going near there.

"Kyro," she said gently. "You and your mother will be staying here, in the palace, until we can locate someplace safe for you from your father. In the meantime, wanna come explore the palace with me?"

Zuko looked at his daughter, and mentally groaned. It was clear she had something of a crush on this boy from the overly-hopeful look on her face. He'd have to be on the watch, now.

Kyro shrugged, and nodded, and Asamiya jumped down from the throne, and led Kyro off toward her grandfather's rooms. Zuko could honestly say he was happy. Things had gone from good, to horrible, and back to good so fast after the bad, that Zuko was very happy with the supportive attitude of his country. He could not believe how good things were, and as he watched his daughter lead the boy Kyro with child-like eagerness, he couldn't help but smile, and something told him things would be okay after all.

XxX  
Yes, this is the end. Some of the dream scenes - Asamiya's on Appa - will be in a sequel that spans between this story, and 'Into the Fire'. I hope you liked this. Review, please!


End file.
